


When there was You and I ~ A 707/Luciel/Saeyoung x MC story

by Vini_Fae



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 Route Spoilers, Divergence from original plot, F/M, First fanfiction ever, Occasional Lemon, Romance, mysme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 56,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vini_Fae/pseuds/Vini_Fae
Summary: She has a past she wants to remember. He has one he wants to forget. When the truth comes out, who will stay, who will run and who will live?





	1. Just another day-or so

**Author's Note:**

> Notes  
> I wanted the MC to have a back-story too and so this fan-fiction is completely MC-centric. The rest of the Mystic messenger buddies don't feature as much. This is from both Seven's and MC's point of views.  
> More notes  
> This is the first Fanfiction I've ever written and I've been working on it for a long time. Occasional sex stuff, mostly teasing until major lemon-time.  
> MC x 707  
> ~koo koo~ Enjoy ^_^ ( I hope!)  
> I am shit at titles.. And descriptions too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She has a past she wants to remember. He has one he wants to forget. When the truth comes out, who will stay, who will run and who will live?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted the MC to have a back-story of her own too and so this fan-fiction is completely MC-centric. The rest of the Mystic messenger buddies don't feature as much. This is from both Seven's and MC's point of views. 
> 
> This is the first Fanfiction I've ever written in my entire life and I've been working on it for a long time. Occasional sex stuff, mostly teasing until major lemon-time. Fluff and all.   
> Basically sat my ass down to get some ideas off my chest and it ended up into a never-ending blabber of a story with MC and Saeyoung. I couldn't stop once I started and now I'm not sure I know how to :'/ 
> 
> MC x 707  
> ~koo koo~ Enjoy ^_^ ( I hope!)  
> I am shit at titles.. And descriptions too.

~MC's Point Of View~

You rubbed your temples slowly, but hard. The headache wasn't going anywhere. The migraines were getting worse. You knew better than seeing Doc. He and Lula would go ballistics if they had any idea what you'd been upto for the past few days. They were worried enough that you hadn't been showing up at "work" for the past few days and you knew you were starting to push yourself too.

Aaaah the pain! Feeling like your body was about to implode on itself every few hours wasn't a pleasant experience. But you did do this to yourself. Doc did mention that you weren't ready for the stronger medications but you said that's what you needed. How else were you to get your memories back? And it wasn't too bad once you distracted yourself. Oh what a welcome distraction the RFA was. You never really imagined that you would be living in a dead girl's apartment, working off your laptop with an internet of amazing speed and party-planning for a chat room of a few men, a boy and a lady. They were normal. They made you feel like you could let your guard down. They made you smile. One more than the others.

707, or Luciel, was the most fun. You flirted back and forth, and something gave you the feeling that he wasn't the type to expect a full-blown relationship. Which made you safe. Sad, but safe. With your history, it was more than you could expect. Since he was a self-proclaimed hacker, you're pretty sure he's seen some, if not most, of your medical history. But since a major part of it all was covered up, you could never know how much he'd seen, or how much he knew.

But now, things were getting worse. Your job as going to have to wait, your mind was being torn apart. You worked for Doc and Lula as a "Child-Associate". Parents who knew their kids wouldn't make it, but couldn't handle the stress would call you for your abilities. You liked your job, but you hated it too. Hand-holding, making the last few months of the kids the happiest. You got paid, but you put most of the money aside for savings, or bought gifts and books for the children in the local orphanage. You never went there yourself, always had them delivered and kept a check on the authorities, to make sure that they weren't skimming off of it. Experience taught you to be careful. The orphanage you went to looked wonderful, but was miserable. Just thinking about it made you nauseous.

It was getting worse because you weren't available as much, and the more of the children you saw, the more death you saw, the more you knew you had been here before. You had seen death. You had almost felt it. You don't remember anything else, just that awful feeling.But now you needed a change. You turned on your laptop, recorded the latest information you received, and typed in "Claira's Home of the homeless" to do an internet search and clicked enter. And as a few images popped up, you tried to remember. Nothing there looked familiar. Well it had been a good 10 years or so. Doc did say that it was a long-shot. As you were moving through the images, you whipped your head around quickly. You had the distinct feeling someone was watching. It would come and go at times. It must've been nothing. As you turned back to look at the screen, your head screamed. Not you. Your head. It felt like the pounding was about to begin again. Damn it! Everything began to blur again. You tried to get up to get back on the bed, but you slipped and slammed into the floor. You lay there not moving for a while. Your phone began to ring. The only person who call at this hour was either the Doc or Lula. It was about time too. They were supposed to check on you hours ago.

"About flipping time Doc. You didn't tell me it would be this bad. I can barely..."

"Uhm. Vini?"

Your heart skipped a beat, you had to quickly improvise before he caught on. "Aaah-ahaha! God Seven! Why has thee called upon this humble servant? What could I, a simple human, do for you, oh great savior of the world?" . "Are you alright? You don't sound too good!", he replied. That's strange, you thought, he never actually responded that way. His tone sounded off. "Haha! All good of course. Just did a bit too much of work, is all! What's up on your side of the world? Any news on that hacker yet? I'm really craving some of those Honey Budha chips!", you forcefully go on. The headache was worse. You needed to stop speaking. You needed to lie down. SHIT! Everything was starting to blur out. "Who is Doc? And What is going on? You don't sound ok. Should I come...?" ...And that was all you heard as you were enveloped by the darkness. Hopefully this one would not be a total waste.


	2. Waking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carrying on from when MC regains consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this whole things out for upto 11 chapters and wanted to post as soon as I could online because a few friends suggested it ^_^

You woke up on the floor. Sweating. Cold. You groaned as you tried to remember the last few images. You grabbed your book off the night stand, and winced. You'd bit down on your hand too hard again. You bit back the pain and started scribbling. Every word you could remember from this dream, every image or detail you saw. Food and shower could wait. If you didn't write it all down now, you could forget. As you finished up, you looked around. Something seemed off. As you tried to remember what happened before you blacked out, you recalled in horror that Seven was on the phone! _SHIT!_ Grabbing your phone you quickly called him, it was 3:30 AM. "Yo!", he said, very softly. You winced. _He knew something was up. You knew he knew._ SHIT SHIT! As you racked your brains thinking of what you could say, he said "So what happened last night?" . "I had too much to drink.", you replied, almost immediately. You hadn't touched any alcohol for a long time, but it was always your go-to answer to everything when someone asked what was wrong with you.

 "Aaaaah no wonder you were flurbing all over the place! I stayed on the line with you for a good 30 minutes or so to make sure you were fine and you were saying all sorts of weird stuff. I guessed as much anyway! I never knew you could be so much fun when drunk!", he said. **Panic** hit you in the gut. You said something? "Heh.. heh.." you fake-laugh slowly, " So ... what did I say? You didn't by chance record me or anything, did you?"

"Awwww do you not know me at all? Don't you trust me? Tsk tsk.. such disappointment!", he said. You started smiling, broader with every word he said. God, even late at night, in pain, he sounded cute! You washed your face and got dressed, as you listen to him go on. You needed to get out. It was raining. You always felt good when you stood or ran in the rain. Thunder, not so much. 

"Of course daar-liing!," You crooned. " Aww God Seven I trust you with my life and soul!". You hear him breath heavily into the phone. He always did that when you crooned. You tried to imagine what he would be doing, or feeling, or what face he made, when he did that. 

"So can I please have that recording? Pretty please! I'd really like to hear what horrid and wicked things I may have said. I sure hope I didn't say anything.. scandalously naaauu-ghttyy.! Pretty please .. with a cherry on top?!" you continued. As you locked the door behind you and leaned against it, you listened to his breathing. You loved to just listen to him breathe. His sound of his voice even, was intoxicating enough sometimes. He growled into the phone, and said "Ah now now, let's not be up to any mischief, shall we?". Your free hand came up to your face and you couldn't help but cover it. _Damn_ , this man turned you on with the slightest sound. You usually had good control over your sexual instincts, but this man, from day one, had always been a challenge. You heard him growl again, and your hand dropped to your chest. 

_DAMN IT WOMAN, KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS!_ , your mind screamed at you. You raised your thumb to your lips and bit down on it, licking it slowly. You cleared your throat as you heard the elevator ping on its arrival. "Well then God seven, how about it? You're being way too silent now.", you asked, hoping that he didn't hear the hoarseness in your voice. "How can I say no to my sweet angel? Of course I'll send it over!", he replied. " As soon as I'm done with work, alright? Over and out!". You smile. You couldn't help it. He was just too much hotness and cuteness loaded into one voice. "Meo-weey! Over and out space captain God Seven. I await your instructions! See you at the space station in my dreams!" You raised a curled hand and punched it into the air as you entered the elevator.


	3. What he did

~707/ Luciel Point of View~

He just stood there. In the shower. Doing absolutely nothing. He needed to cool down. **_NOW_**. He knew if he crossed that line even once, if he touched himself thinking of her, then everything would go downhill from there. Of course she wouldn't know that. She was just a girl who had one too many unfortunate circumstances that put her in bad situations. He certainly wasn't going to put her through more.

_DAMN THAT WOMAN!_ She was hot as fuck. She was going out in the rain again. She always did that. And she would come home drenched. GOD she looked hot drenched. His mind wandered imagining her wet, everywhere, clothes clinging to her body, trembling, in need of warmth. _NO ! NOPE! NO NADAH!  NOT GOING THERE!_ , his mind yelled. He knew his mind was right. If he crossed that line, he might not be able to stop himself. But those banished thoughts wandered back again, as he towel-dried himself. She didn't know about the CCTV camera installed in the hallway. Or the one in her room. He never turned that on, it was only for emergencies. This woman looked like she was touching herself in the flipping hallway. He hadn't even said anything, just made some completely embarrassing noises trying to control his own voice and breath. It was the strangest reaction. Almost, as though he had turned her on. _Yea right_. He knew women. He knew the worst and the best. There was no way something as idiotic as some rasping noise would turn her on.

She was a mystery. When he initially hacked into her records, he saw nothing of great interest. She was a safe enough person to not put the RFA, or herself, in any danger. Until he did a deeper check. He reopened her file, towel drying his hair. It was one of those ones, with enough mystery and strangeness to lure in a curious kitty and then let it go again, probably with a broken leg or two. Most of her records were buried deep, destroyed or missing. There wasn't much known about her life before the age of 10. Her first records were from a hospital. Admitted as a hit and run, she had no ID. No one knew who she was. Multiple fractures, chances of survival minimum and woke up with no memory, not even her name. From there she went to an agency, for 'gifted children'. She would still be visiting hospitals. Until she was 13. Then she went from being Sandra Louis to Vini Fae. The agency disappeared, it's offices burnt to a crisp, with no survivors. She worked for and helped a local doctor and nurse  with special cases. Living off the streets, motel to motel. No fixed residence. No family, no name. Still no memory. He got that information by hacking the doctor's files. She was healthy enough. But still took part in clinical trials and tests. All off the records. To get her memory back. And then they reduced slowly over time. Finally, there weren't any records of her taking any medications at all. Just a happy healthy girl.

Some days she would just stand in the hallway, looking at a bottle of alcohol, or at the phone. Her work was commendable. She spoke to dying children. Those whose parents couldn't or didn't want to deal with the sadness of the last few months. And when the time came, she would step back and let the parents take over, guiding them. She went to every funeral and spoke a few words of kindness. However, over the last few days, her work load had reduced. She had enough money put away, for what though, he didn't know.

He was curious. He wanted to sometimes follow her out, watch her in action. It would be interesting. But he knew he shouldn't. And wouldn't. It was dangerous getting too close. As he popped open another pack of Honey Budha Chips, he looked at his phone. The conversation from earlier that night, it was almost frightening. Started strange enough, until she started making those noises. She was in pain, physical pain. He had heard those noises before, from being in the field. When an agent tried to suppress his own pain by holding his hand against his mouth. Her hand was bandaged when she walked out. She had remembered something, she had taken some medication that was off the record. Which meant she had someone she could rely on to give it to her. He didn't like that. Who could she be communicating with? And how? He'd never seen anyone come to her, and she rarely went out these days, except running.

He didn't want her to know he'd heard her screams. Her pleads and whimpers for help. She would yell out gibberish, describing everything around her in detail. Maybe she usually recorded herself, but wasn't ready for the assault the medication took on her system. So he began to edit the audio file. He would only take out the painful parts. The rest was for her to decide. There was still more he needed to know about her. He turned his screens back on and started hammering down on the keyboard when he got the alert. Someone was trying to mess with the camera in her room. This time panic hit him. He thought he'd hidden it well enough inside the ceiling fan and lights. He quickly activated the safety system, and the cam turned on. It was Vini. She looked tired, and wet from the rain. She also looked desperate. Her eyebrows furrowed, and everything went dark. After a few seconds the lights came back on, brightening her face and room more. She was holding a bulb in her hand. She seemed happy with the adjustment of light and climbed back down off the bed. 


	4. Phone-Kinda-Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phone-sex ~ sorta! Please do not go on reading if you have a problem with this kind of thing.  
> Also, I was really excited to write this part!  
> ~707's a perverted alien ~

 

She was so so wet. Her clothes clinging to her body. She'd changed out of her pants into a tight white tshirt and.. _Nose-bleed_. She had black panties on. Nothing else. This certainly was an interesting turn of events. He knew he shouldn't be watching. But he couldn't help himself. She pulled out a box from under the bed. It was made of some hard material. _Thank God he'd installed high-def. cameras._ There were a few smaller bags inside it. She only picked out the red one and put everything else back. She tugged at her shirt. He choked on his chips. _I need to turn it off._ But he didn't. He watched as she was free from the t-shirt. _Shit._ Matching black bra. She had an amazing body. Not too skinny, not too toned. But there were bandages all over her sides. She winced and slowly started peeling them off. When had she got so hurt? And doing what? Once they were off he moved the camera's joystick to get a better angle, through a mirror, and zoomed in. They were scratches. She Looked at them herself, and sighed. A tube was taken out and she began rubbing the lotion over her skin. He couldn't see her facial expression, but with the shudders from her shoulders she seemed to be in pain. After she was done on both sides, she lay down in bed and pulled out a laptop from under her pillow. _Lucky pillow_.

His fingers worked fast hacking into the network. He mirrored her screen to his own and kept a watch on the camera as well. She plugged in her USB, and to had quite a few files on it. She opened what seemed like a record of events and started typing in names, addresses, number and descriptions for things all under the heading LOG 178. She was typing it all out of a little red book. As he looked closer, he noticed there were drawings in it too. She played with her locket a couple of times, it was some sort of stone. She'd never taken it off. She seemed like she was almost done and stretched. God she was beautiful. As she pushed her hair back, she ran a finger down her neck and then her own shoulders, he couldn't take it. He needed to hear her voice. Without thinking, he dialed in her number. He watched as she looked at her phone. Her face lit up lightly, she smiled and bit her lip. He wanted to bite them. They were the right type of lips, not too little, not too full. "Hey babe, whatch upto?" he asked. "I'm here babe" she replied. Did she just blush? "I'm upto no good. How about you?" Her other hand traveled to her neck. Did she even know what she was doing? "Ooooh!No good eh? Hacker 707 will get you out of anything, so you don't even have to go to be a bad girl!" He replied. Deepening his voice,"Just call upon him, praise the all mighty Seven and all your wishes will come true!" She pulled a bra strap off slowly, and lay back down on the bed, eyes closed. _SHIT_! She didn't pull it back up. Why would she? She didn't even know he was watching! Her fingers trailed across her collarbone and went a little lower. "Out of anythi-ing? ... And all my wishes?" she replied and bit her lip. She was started to pull off the other strap off her shoulder slowly. SHIT SHIT! He couldn't even stop himself, "Every. Single. One" he growled into the phone. It certainly had an effect. Her breath caught in her throat and he could hear it, getting louder, and harder. Her face flushed and she lay the phone down next to her. He zoomed.. _He was on speaker._ Her free hand moved in circles along the flat of her belly, before reaching her panties and she let out a very low moan. He growled again, More. He wanted more. To see her and to hold her. Smell her and have her. OWN HER. She shuddered and touched her breast under her bra, moving her fingers over her nipples. How badly he wanted to see them, taste them. Oh all the despicable things he would do to them. 

"What are you doing .. right now..?" he asked. When had his voice become so.. deep.. rasping? She groaned and spread her legs out. "Guess....??!", she replied. She was trying to control herself. He watched as she bunched her panties in the front but not doing anything else. She placed her thumb in her mouth and licked it, placing it back on her breast. "What .. do you think... I'm doing, Space Captain?", she replied. Her voice was hot. She sighed. If he wasn't watching this, he would've thought she was working out. "Are you being..naughty?" he growled, he couldn't stop himself. His dick was hard now, but he wanted to watch her pleasure herself before he did himself. "Very very Oh So Ve—rry nau—uughty", she crooned. Her hands moved to where her legs had parted. He could only watch from the top and swore to himself about not putting in more cameras. He knew what she was doing. He imagined her fingers rubbing against her soft spot, her wetness. He wanted to taste that wetness, and hear her scream his name. _Cum for me babe_ , said his mind. He growled into the phone again,"Working out? Running? Fingering yourself?". He slammed his hand against forehead _. Did he actually just say that out loud .. **to her?**_ "One of the three you mentioned..", she replied almost breathless. He couldn't stop anymore though, he had to begin releasing himself too. 

He heard her moan louder now, but she was biting her lip on the screen, holding back her voice, pushing her face into the pillow/  _No,_ he thought, _don't hold it back. Let me hear you moan for me_. "Anything ... I can do to help?" he asked, he wanted more. Her breath caught in her throat and she coughed, clearing her voice, her eyes snapping open and wide, her hair in a mess , wild... It was comical.. She was so fucking hot, legs apart, hand between, that black bra.. He wanted to rip it all off and make her scream his name, beg for him.. She grabbed the pillow next to her and hugged it tightly, licking her lips, and said "And .. how.. would you help?" Hell, _how_ could she be so innocent? Any agent or spy would've known by now that he was watching, stalking her. He was a pervert but he didn't care anymore, he wanted her. "I am doing one of those 3 options you gave me", she repeated herself, her voice now muffled because she'd pushed her face back into the pillow. "Well.. whatever you're doing, I could cheer for you over the phone.. motivate you...tell you all the right things.. " he said, wincing at how lame he sounded. How much cornier and dumber of a response could he give. "It certainly is a work out alright.." she said softly. "And I don't want to stop what I am doing.. It makes me feel so ... good.. and tight..." His mind raced. His heart felt like it was beating the drums of all the worlds in all the universes at a time. "I could.. cheer for you too..over the phone.. " She said, sounding .. nervous? Oh hell she was cute. Her 'workout'. LOL . He didn't want her to know what he was doing. It was dangerous. " I could do anything ... for you.. ask..and I shall give.. I'll even say things you won't ever forget." he whispered. He was getting close..He rubbed his shaft imagining her making faces for him, her hair wild around her, her tongue working its way around his hardness. "MMmhm..", she'd moved the pillow away and began rubbing her clit again, through her panties.. She pushed the fabric aside and gasped.."Keep.. talking.. please..", she pleaded. "That's right.. imagine me there. .. right in front of you.. I'd be .. helping you.. work out.. I'll make you move so fast and hard that you'll be begging me to stop.." He continued. He couldn't give away that he was watching. This was a good game to play. "Yes.. yes..", she crooned."And I'd be under you.. doing as you say.. My body'll... be screaming out for.. release.. when you're done.." "That's right.. ", he croaked out. He imagined her dirty mouth around his cock now and fervently pumped himself out, never taking his eyes off the screen.. She was moaning more now, but still into the pillow, biting her lip. He groaned and released himself and felt the warm liquid spill over his hands and into his pants. He imagined her tight pussy, her lips, the looks she would have on her face when he was done with her.

He looked back at her face to see that she was staring straight across the room. She was very silent, and he couldn't hear a thing anymore. When she looked up, her face was blank. Her face was red, her eyes wet, and glossy. She was chewing on her lip. He didn't understand what went wrong. She didn't look like she was hot anymore. He watched as she wiped her eyes. Was she crying?  


	5. MC X eRRoR

And then it was almost like she had just realized what they were doing and saying at that very second. Her eyes went very wide, she brought her finger back up and looked at it. Her breath was uneven, he could hear it again, and see it on his screen. She smiled, but it wasn't like her other ones. "If .....only....." she muttered, breathing unevenly, heavily. "What was that?" he replied too quickly. _What just happened?_ Why did she stop? She looked up at the ceiling, and, groaning, said " Aaaah n- nothing nothing! God Seven! I'm still j-just waiting on that awfully em -embarrassing audio clip we talked about .Be-besides I'm almost done now. You see I'm very very lazy when it comes to working out and all that. Haa-haa! I'm already so very tired! Maybe I'll shower and go to sleep. It certainly is quite a warm warm evening", she stammered through. She almost sounded like she was choking on something. And as he looked at her, she had wasn't smiling anymore. She was wincing and holding her bandaged hand against her mouth. There were tears streaming down her face. _Tears? **Why?**_ And what just happened? "Hey hey! You shouldn't give up that easily! " he cried out. Why the hell was she crying? "Oh well that's what I am ! Haha! A quitter! Oh well, anyway, please do send me that clip. I really REALLY need to listen to it ok? Got to go now!" She did a good job masking her tears. He could still hear her voice shaking,ever so slightly, but only because he was listening so intently and watching her. How was she so good at controlling her voice while looking like her world was crumbling? He wanted to run over to her, hold her, ask her what was wrong. But he couldn't. He knew that. This was as far as they could ever go.

"Done and done , I've sent it to one of the folders linked on Rika's computer system. You should find it on the one called Luciel" . He watched as she gathered herself off the bed, almost falling over. She looked so.. small. He hadn't seen it before but there were so many scars on her back. She walked over to the computer and, as she calmed herself down, then there was a sigh of relief as she found the clip. He couldn't see her face anymore. Her breath was catching , slowly, as her chest rose and fell. "Thanks a million! I'll call you later! Over and out!" She said, sounding breathless, and hung up. He kept watching, as she rubbed her face with both hands, and then rested her forehead on her palms. She was just too tired. She looked like she was bracing herself, and she slammed her hands on the table, and pushed herself up and started punching the wall next to her. After a couple of punches, she stared at her bandages. Her face held a solemn expression. She said something to herself, shaking her head over and over again. After a slap to her forehead, and a couple of breaths, she walked into the bathroom.

She had secrets. Just like he did. What would she say if she knew he was watching? Would she have stopped entirely? Would she keep going? He was an animal, a beast. He just watched her. He had a history he wanted to forget. She had one she wanted to remember. He couldn't ever be close to anyone. He was a hacker, and an agent. No matter what past she had, she wouldn't ever grow to have feelings for him. And if she did, he would put them out, like a little flame. People were safer at a distance. Farther away. That was the only way he could work. They could never be more than what they were at that moment. Still, he wanted her to smile. He wanted her to laugh like she did the first day he saw her, outside the apartment. She hadn't come back out to the room for awhile so he went back to work too. Watching the codes, eating his chips. Her face was still clear in his head. That look of sadness in her eyes. _Can't get too involved, 707_. He told himself. _She's got issues, and so do you._

He noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and watched her walk back out. She had showered, wearing fresher clothes. She looked at her phone as it lit up and answered it. She slumped to the ground. He couldn't see her face. She had covered it with another hand. He scrambled to tap into the conversation. "But I thought he was getting better?" , he heard her say. Her voice was hoarse. A stern voice replied, "We thought so too, but it does seem like it was the quiet before the storm. The worst has passed yes... But... at least he is in a better place now. His family will be coming soon to take his body. Will you come?". "I can't help ..with them. They didn't even want to see him when we thought it was almost over.", Vini said. "So I take it that you won't. And the funeral?", came the reply. "I'll send instructions as to how he wanted it. James and I already held our own private one. The family can do one for the sake of their sanity. I don't care for them", she replied. "Alright then. Vini, I... am sorry...I know this one was different. But..you know you got through to him. The nurses said he died in his sleep. No Pain. He just lay there smiling and holding on to your book, with the words "I win" scribbled on the cover... Are you.. alright?", the voice trailed, softer this time. "Heh, yea he did win, didn't he? Part of the job. They all are. Don't worry about me Ms. Lula. Please tell Doc that I need the last of the pills from batch 28. I'll explain in the email with more instructions ", she replied, muttering. "Stubborn.. and strong.. don't be too hard on yourself then..", came the soft response, before hanging up.

She got up and grabbed a pair of scissors from the drawer and walked back into the bathroom. Seven watched in horror. She looked like she was going to do something to herself. Too much was happening too fast in one day. He tried to crane the camera and cursed himself for not placing cameras in every corner of Rika's apartment. He dialed her number again. She didn't answer. _SHIT SHIT!_  
He almost grabbed his keys when he heard her voice, " Yo!".  
"Hey hey you I was just..um.. calling to make sure.. that you listened to that clip?"  
She didn't reply for what seemed like the longest minute of his life. "Hey are you there?", he asked again."Yea...", came her response. Her voice was steadier, but very tired. "Are you alright?", he pressed on. He wanted to keep her on the phone for as long as he possibly could, and hacking into it's camera was going slowly. He needed eyes on her. "Heh! Why do people keep asking me that? Yes Luciel. I am alright. I may have, however, pushed myself a little too much and too far today. So don't worry. Did you eat?"

That caught him off guard. It was the first time she called him by his baptismal name. And she was asking if _**he**_ ate? That was a classic move he did to change topics all the time. "Yes, I did. And you? " "I will soon. Hmmm", came the curt reply. "What is it?", he questioned. "You always call at the right time. Do you know that?", she said. He could hear something being snipped away but he didn't know what. But her voice was so steady, so he doubted she was hurting herself. But until he got to see her he didn't want to relax. "Define the right time.", he asked agaom, desperately trying to get into her phone. It was connected to the network in Rik'as room, but he wasn't able to get to it's camera function. "When I need to hear yo- I mean, a voice.. Ever been in a fog? And then suddenly it clears just as it settles down? and then it comes back again.. and settles for good? Something like that." He heard movement and looked back at the screen. She walked out of the bathroom. She had a bag in her hand.

Her hair was gone. Her long hair, was all gone to shoulder length. She was staggering.. like she could barely keep herself up. She took out a box and took out a pill and downed it. He needed to check on that next time. She picked up her laptop off the floor.

"Thank you.. for calling Luciel.. But I need to get back to work.. Lots to do now.."

"Alright.." He said softly, watching her every move. She placed the scissor back in the drawer and went back to her laptop. "Call me.. if you need anything.. or even to talk...", he said.

"Talk? Aaah God Seven! You bless me too much with your graciousness. I'll do what I do, and you do what you do. Thank you for watching over me, Defender of Justice! See ya!"  
He hung up, not daring to take his eyes off her. She was smiling. Softly. Sadly. He would watch. Just for a few more minutes. 


	6. Attacked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Occasional Swearing~  
> ~Uh - oh~

He heard a click behind him. Vanderwood must be back. "Stalking from the inside now I see?" he said, snickering. This was one person he spoke to about his actual work. His 'maid'. His 'Handler'. Vanderwood was in charge of taking care of him, and learning the ropes from Seven of infiltration and hacking. They'd met at training  and stuck together ever since then. While Seven was the more gifted of him, Van was charged with psychologically and physically handling and caring agents. Cleaning up for him, making sure he worked, ate and all that. That's how it started but now he was more than that. He kept Seven grounded.

"Something's up", he said. "I don't care", Van replied. "Have you finished with today's work?"

"Done and taken care of. It's all there on the dining table. Now let me be., Seven replied gruffly, pulling his legs up to his chair. Van walked over to the table and looked over the papers Seven had mentioned. "You're not being yourself when it comes to her. Do you know that? Remember-."Seven snorted at that. _Remember? **How could he forget?**_ They made no personal connections in this line of life. Still... _she was different._

"Just making sure she doesn't do anything stupid.", he said. "She cut it out? All that hair? And what happened to her hand? Mind if I watch too?...", Van asked, draggin a chair by him, and sitting down. Seven grunted his consent. He couldn't really kick him out.. But as long as Vanderwood didn't watch the things only he wanted to see, he couldn't really stop him..

At least she had full pants on. They both watched her. After clicking a few minutes, she looked frustrated and threw her laptop into a corner. She furiously walked over to Rika's desktop and opened a browser and logged into her email.

"Username: Vini Fae

Password : Crymeariver"  
There were a few unread emails. "My client wishes to get in touch.. ", "We are in urgent need of.." "Payment is not a problem and any amount of money"...She quickly replied to all of them that she wasn't taking any more clients, and sent them other references. And then she opened a new email and started typing:

~ Please find below the information as spoken of earlier today. 

Patient Name: James D. Rook Age : 13  
Interests: Books, Listening with his eyes closed, Piano, Magicians, Hair, Running, Fighting  
Hates : Crying, Being bald, Cockroaches, People  
Invitee List attached. No more than the 8 people and their families are to come.  
Orchestral arrangement : Quote 757 with the Han High School Orchestra.  
Just instruments. The singing is to be done by his grandmother. I've attached an excel sheet with the request he had for his coffin.  
Keep the book on him. I'll be coming by the morning of the funeral to drop something off in his coffin. He bet that he'd go before I got my memories, and when he did, I'd have to give him a lock of my hair. Guess he won. LOL  
And please tell Doc that the pills work less, and the side-effects wear off too slowly. So I do not recommend this latest batch for the testing grounds. I've yet to record the latest event. I meant what I said last time. The next batch you give me will be the last. Go big or go home, remember? I'll call you later to confirm when and where I can come through to pick it up. But I'd most likely get them when we meet at the funeral home. ~

She hit send and it was gone. "She does this for a living? I'm an agent and I can't even bear thinking about it.. dealing with dying children is just..." , said Vanderwood "I guess that's why she does it...tough cookie..", Seven said, nodding. "I've never heard you call anyone a cookie...hah.. Be careful Seven.."

She logged out and went back to the desktop of the computer. Her shoulders seemed to freeze and she turned around fast and called out something. She looked disturbed, uneasy. She grabbed her  phone, her fingers furiously typing and raising it to her ear. She calling someone.. And his phone buzzed.  _HIM._ And he answered."Heeee-yoo!"  
"I can't seem to get enough of you today, Mister ", she said.  
"So what's up?", he replied. He could play along, just to see what she needed.  
"Oh nothing .. nothing.. Umm. Could you just check the CCTV and stuff again? I have the feeling that.. someone's watching me.. from the inside?", she finished, nervously, looking around again. "I know it's stupid and weird.. but.. something just.. feels off. And I didn't know whom else to call". _She was scared and she called him._  
A sly smile played at his lips. "Aww! Were you scared? Worry not, my little sweet lamb! I'll stay on the phone with you while you do whatever... and when you feel better you can just hang up..We don't have to talk."  
"Thank you! Sorry to bother you.. . But I appreciate this... ", she trailed off. She seemed relieved and closed her eyes, breathing slowly. She opened her eyes and played the audio clip he'd sent her softly. She was checking a sheet on the desktop from her cloud server, referencing the information on it to what she heard herself say on the clip. "Well no screams this time.. that's a relief.." She sighed softly."What was that?" "Aaah nothing nothing! Just thinking out loud", she replied sheepishly. Most of the names were already on the log sheet she'd opened up on her laptop. The gibberish didn't make sense to him, but she looked like she understood. Nothing else happened. She didn't look surprised, just disappointed. But her eyes suddenly opened really wide. She looked like she had seen a ghost, and staggered back from the desktop. He increased the volume to max output to hear what she was listening to. That certainly was not on the audio file he had sent her. It was someone whispering "Sugar, oh sugar, where have you been? Why did you run away and hide?" And then there was a crash. He looked back up on the screen and saw her. Horror. Terror. She fell over and screamed, grabbing for her phone while the voice on the audio clip spoke "Hello Kitty kitty.." . The lights were flickered and he heard her," LUCIEL! LUCIEL SOMEONE'S HE-" He heard someone laughing in the background and then her scream " DO NOT MOVE! DO NOT GO ANYWHERE! LOCK THE DOORS ! I'm coming for you!" He screamed at her, standing up and oushing him self off the chair. He heard her scream over the phone again, "Don't you dare! No! NOOO!"

 Vanderwood threw his keys at him. "Go I'll hold the fort down.." . Someone knew her location. Someone was hurting her. He kept the phone on to try to listen, but there were a lot of crashes and screaming. Till someone said "Well well... calling your boyfriend? Heeellooooo!", a distorted voice came through "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!", screamed Seven. "No promises.. she is just sooo.. yummy.. " Another scream ripped through the phone and the line went dead. Seven's mind raced. He was already in his car, speeding dangerously, but he didn't care. He needed to get to her. Multiple speed cameras flashed at him. All he could see was the look in her eyes, on her face. _SHIT SHIT SHIT!_ As he hit down on the accelerator, he quickly called Jumin and V and put them on conference, connecting his car's speakers to his bluetooth. Jumin answered right away, "This better be important. I'm with my father and.. " "She's in danger! " Seven yelled. "She's in danger and I'm going over. V isn't answering, so you let him know! Vaderwood just texted. The alarms were disabled at her apartment. The hacker must have bypassed my algorithm and everything else. He knows where she is." "What about the bomb?" Jumin asked. He sounded agitated. "Vanderwood managed to activate it, but I need to get her out. If an intruder is detected, _and he will be detected,_  it will blow up in 5. I'll call you later!!" He had 5 fucking minutes before she disappeared. He pulled in to the parking and started running up the stairs. 4... He hear another scream . **_FUCK FUCK FUCK!_** He pushed himself up the stairs. He was glad the agency had forcefully sent him into physical training, and had him work out every other day. 3... There was a bang. Everything shook. There was some distinct yelling and shouting. 2 voices. It was too late. Fear gripped him as he ran up the stairs.

It was a mess. There was a man standing overher, and there was blood. _Alot of blood._ She was in the corner of the hallway, crawling away. "Foundyooouuuu", the distorted voice said out loud.


	7. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ENTER UNKNOWN~  
> I was a little terrified of the character here.  
> ~Watch out for swearing!~  
> Uh- oH!

"Why do you not knooow meee? Hmmm? I could make you feel good.. I could take you to pa-aaradise.. Over and over.. I can tell that you want tooooo.... Even if you can't remember, it's alright.. I want you.. He can't have yo-ouu.. I'll kill him, so then you'll have no one but meee."

"Go to hell!" She screamed. "Touch him and I'll murder you in your sleep!"

"GET AWAY FROM HER", Seven screamed. The man slowly turned around. "This is your fault Luciel. She wasn't supposed to get hurt now, was she?", he said. Whoever this silver-haired man was, he was in the way. He smirked. "Come closer and I'll show her real pain. You cowar-!!" In a flash, she whacked him with a bag in her hand. _Good Girl._ She had guts. She tried to reach out to Luciel but the intruder was too fast and pulled her back. "Now now kitty that wasn't very nice... You wouldn't want to feel worse, would you?" His hand traveled across her shoulder, and the other one went around her waist. Seven couldn't do a thing. She struggled but she was losing. He could see that she was getting weaker, her arms slowly going limp, her body slowing down. He wanted to reach out, and rip the outsider's limbs to shreds. He felt helpless. "OOOH you smell nice, Sugggaarrr! Pretty pretty rock! You even kept it after all these years! " He said weaving his fingers around her neck and her pendant. "Luciel...", she cried softly. Seven couldn't take his eyes of her. She'd closed her eyes, and looked like she was in pain. "Please....." he whispered..."I'll do anything. Let her go....What do you want?"

"Want?,"said the man, looking back up at Luciel. "Well she wants you. And you want her. So I want her. Oh and also I want you dead. Besides those reasons, I have my own of course.. Oooh She looks delicious like this doesn't she? And such an intoxicating smell... amazing...Mmm" And he pulled her closer, his arm moving up her waist into her shirt. "Don't touch her", growled Seven. "I want to wake up in her lap just like I used to.. And listen to her sing me lullabies. I won't be the kid, I'll be the dad this time, and she'll be mama... She'll be a very good mama.", he crooned, ignoring Luciel. He looked up and snickered at Seven's face. "Did you ever dream that she'd grow up to be soo.. tempting? Even her neck is so tempting. I want to mark her all over her body.. she's mine...! You can't have her! You won't even want to when I'm done.." He snickered moved closer to her neck and started to move his nose and up and down along it, laughing and enjoying her every bit. "I want you to suffer. I'll leave you behind.. with nothing.. just like you did to me.. I'll take her, and you can just watch.. just like you are right now.."

"Oh god.... Please...just stop. Don't hurt her. " Seven pleaded desperately, looking around. Nothing.. There was nothing he could do...   
"A little pain goes a long way.. I forgive her, you know.. She does have a good enough excuse. I'm sure the savior will let me have my little.. pet.. my sweet joy.. But you, oh you will suffer! You deserve it more than you know".  
Nothing.. There was nothing he could do...

~Vini Fae POV~

Your head hurt. Your body hurt. You could smell something burning. There was a red-haired man in front of you. You kept drifting in and out of consciousness, calling out for Seven.. Luciel... Were you really going out this way? _NO!_ , your mind screamed. You have been through worse. Your mind may not remember it, but your body does. _You will **NOT** go out like this_. You opened your eyes and was almost blinded by the pain, reverberating through your back and sides. You felt an arm hold you tighter, pushing into you a cold body behind her, snaking up closer to your chest. The other arm was around your neck. His head was on your neck, and you could feel his breath there. It felt unpleasant. You didn't like being touched.. like this..This unknown man. He looked so familiar, like you'd known him in a dream. But you didn't like what he was doing. It was.. perverted. _THINK!_ Your mind pushed a word out of your bleeding lips as your eyes locked onto him, " _Saae---ren_.." His eyes opened wider, shocked and pulling back, just holding you tighter. He was already so pale, but looked like he was going paler still. You slumped into his arms. _That's right,_ your mind said. Anything to make him put his guard down. His arm loosened its grip, almost tenderly. _NOW!_   You banged the top of your head against his nose. "FUCK!" He screamed and let you go, and there was blood again. You whipped around and watched him pull out a gun .. "YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON OR TWO! I'LL KILL HIM AND THEN YOU'LL HAVE NOWHERE TO GO, NO ONE TO GO TO! ONLY ME!!!" It smelt of steel. Everything was so slow. He pointed at the red-head. You turned around to see him not moving and watching only you.. "MOVE, LUCIEL!" You barely screamed. You managed to stagger closer to the red-head, who grabbed you. It hurt, but you felt safer. Warmer. The smell of honey. You looked up at him. He looked like a ghost, pale, and un-moving. If you were going out this way, you wanted to remember the last thing you see. "Look at me", you whispered, "It'll be ok. But you need to move.. Move Luciel.. The hospital . Go to the Grain's. Ask for.. Lula... Quickly.. Mov-"   
You needed to remember him, before hugging him as you heard the shot.... You felt something, you knew this pain..and then gave in to the darkness completely.

 

HOSPITAL

Screams... "Sarah.. get back her you little bitch..".."Mine..... and only mine...." .. "Eat her up....." "You're nothing more than a toy...".." Just be good" .." Listen to daddy now". "Fucking whore" "Stop crying! It fixes nothing! "You can have her.. She's worthless." "Not worth the effort"  
A burn on your wrist... back... Saeran... Saeyoung... Luciel... Jumin... Zen..Seven.. Jaehee.. Yousung.. V...Seven..Vini.. you were Vini Fae. You used to be Sandra Louis. Before that you were someone else... Sarah? Who was Sarah? Why was she crying?

You were alone. In the darkness. With the voices. Did Seven make it out? Where were you? You knew this smell.. Honey... and Antiseptic... A hospital? You were here before.. _REMEMBER!_   You let yourself move slowly, one arm then the next. Alright now feet. Now try to grasp at what was left of your memory.

Other voices laced in and out.. "Its alright now.." "Just calm down." "She's been through worse.. She'll pull through.." "Only 2 at a time are allowed" "Please step out everyone"

When you woke up you were surrounded by strangers. The smell was awful. You blinked a couple of times, to focus everyone and thing around you, and tried to instinctively get up too fast, wincing at the pain in your back. You were being pushed down by an old man, next to you. You knew this feeling. Restraint. But it was gentle. Not forced. But you still didn't trust these people, or this place. "Breathe. Breathe and try to remember my voice..." a familiar voice said. "It'll all come back." The man next to you was an older man. His 60's, it looked.

"No it won't.", said another voice from a corner. It was a woman. In her 30s. "Don't lie to her. It's happened before. She deserves better..." She came closer and said, "Look, It's ok. I swear, just go to sleep...It'd be better if you forgot anyway." She'd been crying.   
"Is Luciel..alright?", you ask slowly. It hurts to speak. But you needed to know. "I'm fine", a voice said, from behind the crowd of strangers. The red-head walked over to you. He had a few bandages on his arm and a band-aid across his head, but otherwise he looked unharmed. _Thank God!_

The people around you looked upon you, with pity.. sadness..remorse.. _Alright.. Breathe deeply_. _Wait and see. Do not panic_. You let herself back onto the bed, but didn't close your eyes. "Doctor," he asked, "How is she? Really?" The old man looked at you, almost as though he was looking for permission. You trusted this man. You knew this man. You nodded your head at him. "Alright then..", he sighed, almost sounding relieved. "I'll tell you everything... Let's all go into my office so that Sandra.. no sorry, Vini, can rest up. It's a bit of a story.." . As he walked out each of the strangers came to you, almost in turn, whispered wishes of getting better and walked out. Seven stayed back for a bit. You'd closed your eyes. You could feel the intruder's hands on you again. You hated it. You wanted to scratch it off you. You lifted a hand and tried to but couldn't do much. 

"Tell me what to do..", you heard him say. You opened your eyes and looked at him. "I.. don't want to feel his hands on me.. Anymore..", you gulp slowly. "I feel like.. scratching my skin off...wherever he did touch me..". You looked away. It was hard, talking about this in front of Luciel. "Can I touch .. you?", you hear him ask. As you looked back at him, you see his face had turned red and was looking away, almost in shame. You grabbed his hand, which was shaking and looked back at him.."Yes.. please?", you say softly. He almost gasped in disbelief. First he started at your cheek, and then moved a finger across your neck and collarbone. It feels.. so different. To feel _his_ hands on you. You moved your head the other way, granting him more access, if he wanted. But his hands didn't move. You look back at him, and he looks at you almost asking for permission. You nodded and he continued. Down the middle of your chest, brushing against your breast, and then under it, where it was a bit sensitive. You gasp softly and arc your body slightly up. It felt.. good. Suddenly you feel another hand. At your belly. It was moving in circles and then on to your waist as his other hand worked around your chest. He never touched your breasts. But you almost wanted him to now. Something was pooling inside you. "Better?", he asked, breathily. "Yea.. much much better.. ", you reply huskily. Your head was swimming from all the sensations. "Good", you heard him say, lifting both hands of you, before coming close to your face to whisper "Now go to sleep.. like a good girl.. I have to go now. But I will be back when you wake up.." You didn't really hear the rest and dozed off.. soundly..


	8. The Past Revisited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the hospital, the Doctor and his daughter explains MC's known backstory to the rest of the RFA.

Office

Jumin, Jaehee, Yoosung and Zen all sat down at the office, Seven entered later, slumping against the wall. "Young man, you are the one who found her, I believe?" said the doctor. Seven nodded solemnly _. How could this have happened_? "You need to stop beating yourself up. Things.. just happen.. More to that poor girl than others. She is stronger than most and I am sure she will survive.." _Survive_.. Would she even be.... _herself?_ "Before I start, I need you all to understand one thing. She wouldn't have asked to come here unless she trusted you. I wouldn't be telling you her.. story, if she hadn't nodded her head in there. When I'm done I am sure you will understand. But you all need to remember that giving trust does not come easy to her"

"Vini was brought to this hospital years ago, when she was 10, as a hit and run case. She was treated and taken in by an agency at the time after I treated her wounds. I didn't trust them completely, but she had no where else to go and they had all the necessary paperwork. The agency basically took in orphans, abandoned kids, and nurtured them into exceptional individuals for society, or so they told themselves and everyone else. The agency, it turns out, was taken over by new management and they decided to use it as a front for a brothel . They wanted to turn the kids into sophisticated hookers. And she was the first one. They tried to treat me to her, offering her as a bribe so that I would keep giving them kids like her, but when I told them I wouldn't, they blackmailed me, saying that I'd sold  Vini to them. That's when she told me not to worry. I still remember, this tiny 13 year old, sitting in my office chair all tied up, telling me that there was a way out. And that I had to trust her. That it would be ok. Can you imagine that? And there I was wondering what I could do to save HER, to get HER out. I didn't know the specifics, just that the agency's offices burnt down, with no survivors. All the younger children were being treated to a certain drug, to make them more complacent to brain-washing. She was able to get them all out before any serious or permanent damage could be done. She turned the tables on the family that was behind the agency for an obscene amount of money, and paid for the care of all the littler kids that survived. Putting them into good houses and even sending some of them abroad. Unfortunately, the drug... took its toll on her". The old Doc wiped a tear from his eye and chocked. Seven felt his stomach fall deeper. _From 10 to 13? She was 13 when she was turned into a hooker?_ The other lady behind him, continued "She gave us all the money, she could've just run away from it all, but she stayed. She asked us to take care of some of the kids who weren't doing too well. None of them really had a chance, though. Since another drug was administered to her, for about 2 and a half years, she was .. ok.. She still suffers from the after effects. but the last batch of kids.. they were too young..5 and 6 year olds...Their bodies couldn't take it. The last one just died a month ago."

"She never remembered anything from before that accident. She started working for me and my dad" she gestured to the man in front of her. "She was a handler. Child Associate. She took care and kept the dying children happy for the high-paying families who never had time. She would sing them to sleep, stay by their sides at all time, told them stories. She always had this... this mission with each of them. She wanted them to know she would remember them. Always. She was exceptional. She chose this line of work so that the only people who did love her, and who she loved back, would die. She always felt like it was good enough for her. She always said she'd deserved it. Her personal punishment, she called it. She used to take part in many clinical trials to help her remember her past... who her parents were, where her scars were from and all that. They were painful trials, if you weren't in the hospital, they were worse. They worked by stimulating the body's physical history. By feeling the pain in your body, you would remember images associated to incidents and record it down. It usually would be done in a hospital, in small doses and under supervision. But since she was adamant that she didn't want anyone involved, she would document it all by herself. Her interest reduced over the years. But over the past few weeks she'd been obsessing more than usual over finding her history. She seemed.. convinced that someone was always following her, watching her... She's been working less. Like she's been preparing for something.. She'd also transferred more than the usual amounts to us. There're no children left to care for, but she would say that there would always be someone who needed it more than her. She'd also take more pills than I normally would prescribe". Seven gulped down. _So that explained the bandages. She would bite down to hold in the pain and screams._

The older lady said,  "To be honest, we do not currently know what she remembers. She did hit her head hard enough. She may just .. forget it all again to remember later. That is how amnesia words. It happens". The Doctor had composed himself and continued,   "You need to give her time. Do not force it on her. On the other hand, she may remember things that she didn't earlier. She still has brief phases of blanks in her memory. She's been taking a new drug... which seems to show progress. But right now, we're holding back on giving it to her." "Why would you do that, dad?" Lula suddenly asked. "I wasn't aware that we were holding back". "Well, she is a child. She's pushing herself too far and too much." , the Doc responded. "I care for that girl, not just because she saved my name and career, but she is the most selfless girl I'd met. Most girls like her.. they're selfish and work on a 'dog-eat-dog' philosophy. Which I completely understand. But never once has she every asked for, nor wanted, _ **more.** _ Nothing she did was ever good enough. I guess it's because she feels guilty for not saving those last 11 kids. " Lula laughed "She couldn't have helped them even if she wanted to. But she is an adult. Everyone makes a decision and we need to respect hers. That's all she ever asked of us. Anyway Pops, you need to show them the last bit. I have a bit of paperwork to finish as well. "

Seven followed the Doc out like a zombie. What was she? Some sort of _angel_? Everything she said, he could relate to. He understood why she wanted to do what she did. But how could she be like this even after all she'd been through? How could she still turn out..to be so kind? How the hell could she even trust them? Or Him? He could hear everyone else talking about they needed to do things to help her, relieve her of her stress. Jumin would take over the party, Jaehee and Yoosung would help with the attendees. Zen would handle the publicity. He didn't say a word. His head was still reeling from all the information. He knew bits and pieces, but hearing them from someone who knew her the longest was different. It fit the missing pieces of her life he couldn't find online. Finally they stopped walking and were looking at a park across the front of the hospital. It was beautiful. "She loves daisies and gardening. It was her idea to have this area developed into the park. Of course it looks like it's coming from donations and the municipality. But it's all her. Every month she goes around dropping cash into donation-boxes just before its picking time and makes sure it reaches the hospital. It's for rehabilitation." Jaehee asked, "But how does she get so much money?" . The Doc sighed, "Well, sometimes the families are really happy. They see how happy their kids' last few days are. Never had we ever had a case where the child cried and threw a tantrum of not wanting to die with her. She ... prepared them for everything. If there were painful procedures, she stayed by them. She was always by their sides, no matter what. Sometimes she'd donate her blood as well" "But I thought the drugs in her system affected her..", asked Jumin. "Psychologically yes. But not physically. Not any more. If anything it's made her stronger, since the strongest ones were administered to her from 10 till 13 years of age. They reduced and changed the drugs when they went out to the other kids. And since they were younger, well, you know the rest.."

"So that's what happened? Then I assume it's the Khen family that she blackmailed.", Jumin spoke quietly, scratching his chin slightly. The Doc nodded slowly. "I've heard about them," continued Yoosung, "One of their orphanages burnt to a crisp with the deaths of some of the kids. I had no idea what some survived! Are those the ones...?".. "Yep," continued the doctor. "The ones who were here. Vini managed to get fake papers with the money from them. And then admitted the kids here under the name of a fake American hospital. As long as money was paid in advance, management took pride in the fact that they were being invested in. Anyway, now you are up to date with what she's been doing so far." And then he turned to Seven and addressed him directly, "Young man, are you the Defender of Justice? " Seven felt a jolt of surprise ."Uhm.. I guess so.." . The Doc smiled. "Well she's used you in a few of her stories with the last patient. James was her favorite. He actually made a turn for the better until last night. That's when he passed, in his sleep. So I'd appreciate it if you kept a closer eye on her. She adored him.. more than the others. She may not be completely alright, unstable even. But don't you worry too much. She always pulls through. It's what she does." 

Seven couldn't do a damned thing. He nodded and started walking back to her room. He needed to see her. He could hear her in his head. _It's ok. Move Luciel. It's alright. But you need to move._ He felt sick. He needed to apologize to her. He'd just stood there while she'd shielded him from that bullet. She'd had a hard life.  He'd been through alot too. It was only until he'd met V and Rika, and the rest of the RFA that his life had started to turn around. His brother was safe somewhere and happy too. She had no particular skill but she'd done so much. He had questions. That could wait. The party could wait too. Who was that hacker? How did he know his name? And Vini's? And why did he seem so familiar? What had she whispered to the stranger, that's shocked him so awfully? He knew someone with those names the stranger had called her. He'd called someone else those names a long time ago. But she'd died.. Vanderwood was calling him. "Hey. I can't really talk."   
"Shut up and listen to me.. the agency's been quiet for a while. I'm taking over all your operations by proxy. Take care of that girl and get back here when you're done. Take your time."  
"Are you sure?"  
"You've covered for my ass for years.. This is payback.. I can see this means a lot to you. Take your time."   
"Thanks man" He sighed. At least that was one thing sorted.. Now about Vini.. How could he even look her in the face? He stopped outside the door to her ward unit, and hearing movement behind it, quickly jumped into an adjoining corridor, watching the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a little too much drama and sadness, but I couldn't stop myself as I wrote it out.   
> ~ow~


	9. Waking again

~Vini Fae POV~

You had changed. You could move. You'd remembered names.  You needed your book. You needed to record it all down. And most of all, you needed to get away from the honey-smelling red-head. You felt like you knew him from somewhere, from before the RFA. You felt drawn to him. You wanted his gaze on you, holding you, remembering you. _That was dangerous._ Sure he was a hacker, you knew he worked for some covert intelligence agency. But there was no need to drag him into your own mess. You managed to cloth yourself, having found a sweatshirt in the corner of the room,  and thank heavens you were still wearing your pants. . The window from your room was too high to jump down. You could do it, but not unless you had to. _Damn Doc and Lula._ They knew you too well. You had left a hastily written note for everyone on the bed. Your arms weren't hurt too bad. You had got out of the apartment fast enough. You had stitches on your back. They hurt as you moved around. Your phone was on the table. You opened it and got to work. 4 more minutes and you'd be out. You moved some money around, to Doc and to Lula. It was time to get to work. One thought was constant. _One of them were alive._ In your journal, your 10 year old self had stated that your 2 best friends were killed, and you let it happen. But you had met one of them. Or you thought so. Remember those names.. _**Saeren.. Saeyoung.**_ You needed to be sure. And for that you needed your files and your bag.

You knew you needed to talk to the RFA too. But first you wanted to go to James' room. And then to the apartment. You needed that bag. You took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. _NOW_. You moved to the door and drew it open slowly, checking both ends. The coast was clear. You walked down the hall and turned left. You gulped and swung the door open. It was empty. The windows were drawn open. The daisies from your last visit were in a vase next to the empty bed, a few days old, beginning to wilt. _He wanted to live._ You sat down next to the bed and placed your head against the bed. He was _supposed_ to live. He'd said that his next life would be as your son. He was a sweet boy. He wanted no one to remember him, causing as little trouble and hurt when he left. The same as you. You couldn't help it and your hands bunched up the sheets. You just want to lie here for a while. Just for a bit more...   
"Wake up.." You feel someone gently shaking you "Vi- Vini??!..."  
"S..seven?" the name escaped your lips. What was he doing here?  "Do you... Do you remember what happened?", he said gulping. You turned the lights back on and turned to see him. This was the first time you were properly looking at him properly. He was staring at you, from the top to bottom. He smiled a little.   
"Looks good on you. It's much bigger though..Cute", he said, nodding at the sweatshirt, on you.  
You couldn't stop looking at him.. He was.. hot.. just like his voice.. cute like his voice.. You cleared your throat and asked, " Are you alright?" He laughed a little and before you knew it, you were in his armsand was walking over back to your hospital room "You're surprisingly light..."   
"You think I look fat?! The defender of justice is so rude.. Hmph." You replied, pouting and crossing your arms over your chest. At a time like this, you were surprised at how you could joke around.   
He just laughed. He felt good. He sounded better in life than over the phone. You leaned in closer, his body was warm. Safe. He smelled intoxicating.  
' _Not the time, you need to move'_ your mind said.   
"I need to go back to the apartment Seven", you said, as he gently placed you into your bed. You looked up and his face was not very far from yours.   
"Why?",  
"I need something fro-"  
"It's destroyed."  
"What do you mean?"  
"The bomb took out everything... I'm sorry."   
"Not everything.. I was running out with my bag when the bomb went out.. I need that bag..and another-"  
"Oh that thing," Seven rubbed the collar of the his t-shirt slowly, watching you.."You were holding on it like dear life.. It's in the car. So don't worry."  
"You didn't... look inside.. did you?" you asked him. If he even saw what was in it, it was just too much to think about. You gulped slowly.   
"No.. I'm not that type of hacker." He said, looking offended.   
You felt your face grow warmer, and sighed softly. "I just didn't want you looking at my porn collection and underwear.. is all.", you reply, lying through your teeth. You heard him snort.  
You relaxed for a bit until you figured out your next move. Your head was starting to ache all over again. _Don't forget those names_ , you told yourself. " _Saeren, Saeyoung. Do not forget_! "  
"What did you just say?" Seven said sharply. You didn't realize that you'd said them out loud. "I'm ...not sure.. Just some names I'd remembered when I woke up. I just need to make sure I don't forget them again. They're.. important" You opened your eyes to see Seven's face looking at you with an expression that you couldn't understand. Shock, surprise? You tried to turn your head away in embarrassment but he was too close.  
"Vini ..." he said.  
"Apparently that isn't my name... ", you muttered. "I have more names than you now...", you say, trying to look away from his gaze, but you can't. He was so close. You felt pathetic. Why, did he even care..he shouldn't..   
"Will you tell me?." he whispered back coming closer. "Don't do that", he said sharply when you tried to cover your face and look away again.  
"Sarah.. It's Sarah.." You said lifting your face, your eyes full of tears you were forcefully blinking back. _No. No No.No crying_. _That's for the weak remember_? Why was he looking at you like that? Why was he coming closer? His arms were on either sides of you on the hospital bed, trapping you , while he loomed over you. You felt like you were forgetting how to breathe. Everything was starting to swim again, his eyes, his smell. _SHIT!_ Never more did you _want to_ actuallyfall unconscious more than now. His forehead was touching yours. Your eye-lids started to droop, it was hard to keep them open and you looked at his lips _. Is this ok? To think like this? To feel this wonderful, even when you were in pain?_ A hand came up and took yours from your face. "Say it .. again..." he said. Softly.. Pleading.. You lifted your hand to his hair..His bright red hair. You knew this hair.. "Sae-young" You breathed. You didn't know why..or who he was. But this name.. it suited him.. "Again" he said. His hand holding your face, wiping a tear away as it fell down with his thumb. "Saeyoung", you whispered again. He was smiling now. He looked like a boy you used to know. A boy who would always share his ice cream with you. A boy who promised to marry you. A boy you promised to wait for. Your head hurt. Everything was moving around in circles.   
"It can't really be you. You're not him. I'm sorry. You just remind me of someone...who died.." You said slowly. _They were alive? Both of them?_ "How pathetic is this huh..? Forgive me, God Seven.. It would appear that I.. can't .. really do much... after all..." You can't control it anymore. The tears start to fall. Pieces of memories started flooding back. Everything blurred and you just couldn't sit up straight anymore. You fell forward, straight into his chest. His warm chest. _REMEMBER THIS TIME!_ _Saeren.. Saeyoung.. Granny with the kittens. The mean lady. The men looking for you and your friends. The pretty lady, who called you a beast._ "Maybe I didn't kill you after all.."... Your head starts swimming more. "Vini!" Seven calls out to you, but he seems so far away, and the darkness takes over again.. 

 ~Seven/Saeyoung/Luciel~  
It'd been years since he'd heard that name. He'd changed to Luciel after getting baptised, just after meeting Rika and V. But how did she know it? He loved hearing her say it. It made him feel like he was home. A real home. Warm. He wanted her to say it over and over again. It brought back different memories. Not the ones of an alcoholic abusive mother, or an abused brother that he couldn't protect. But a sweeter one, of a girl in a torn purple frock, scraped knees, living in the corner of the street with an  old woman with kittens. They were always starving. She never asked for anything though. Only that he and his brother played with her. And told her stories. She would wait for their mother to go to sleep and then crawl into their rooms from the window to sing them songs to go to sleep. The most beautiful songs he'd ever heard. She always calmed Saeren down when he had a nightmare. He promised to marry her when they were older, so that they could be a real family together. Him, his little brother, and that angel. He hadn't really ever thought of her since joining the agency. She'd supposed to have died back then. Sarah.. Her name was Sarah. Yet, here she was in his arms, asleep, tears flowing. Just like he used to be in hers. He could see she was holding back. Her eyes gave her away, but her face stayed rigid, blank. After a bad day with his mother, she was the one who soothed them, and here she was, needing care. And she'd said he reminded her of someone. She seemed confused. _She killed him? How?_ He reminded her of a Saeyoung who died? He'd heard on the news that his old neighborhood had exploded in a gas leak and it was a major catastrophe, as there were no survivors. He thought she had died too. And yet.. here she was, remembering him. Did the explosion cause her to forget? But the Doctor mentioned a hit-and-run, not an explosion. All these years, and she knew his name. Despite everything, she remembered him. He always thought he would forget, and be forgotten. And here she was. Remembering him.  


	10. Unraveling

Something was up. It felt like years of deception was afoot. He needed to speak to V. Why did he confirmed that Sarah had died in an accident? Did V not know? He put her back into the bed. The tears'd stopped. She looked troubled. Did she always sleep like she was having a bad dream? She groaned a little. He'd make a quick call to V and then come back to her. He was never leaving her side again. Ever.

The door opened just as he'd stood up.  
"Luciel how is she? Jumin filled me in...Is she hurt?", V came in. He had a cane. And sunglasses.  
"She seems to be doing alright. She's been through a lot. But we need to talk.", Seven replied. She stirred a little. Her palm was back by her mouth. Seven watched as she tried to quiet herself. She must've got that habit growing up. "Wake her up.. She .. shouldn't be going through it alone.." V said , softly. Seven didn't need to be told twice. He tried to pull her hand away from her mouth, but she was strong. He whispered to her ,"Hey it's a dream. Just a dream. It can't hurt you. It _won't_ hurt you. Wake up!" He managed to pull her hand away with a quick pull, but then she woke up with a scream. "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T...." there was a look of absolute terror on her face, her eyes wide open, and then she immediately clamped down her mouth with her free hand, her eyes darting around the room, searching for someone, and then it softened. Her eyes kept darting across the room, in panic. "He was here..." She whimpered softly. Seven said, "Sssh hey hey look at me.. Look at me. It's just me. There's no one else here. No one who will hurt you is here in this room." Her lips were trembling and she bit down on them hard. Her eyes were starting to relax. Her face turned to stone immediately.  _No, don't. Be afraid, its ok. Don't hold back from me_ , his mind urged her. But she ripped her eyes away from him. She was still holding his hand rather tightly. It must be hurting, it was all bandaged. But she didn't let go. He turned to face V. 

"V, this is Vini.. Formerly Sandra.. And before that.. She was Sarah. .. Sarah Jeen. " He felt her jump a bit and her gaze burning into him. "She supposedly died in a fire in my old neighborhood. But here she is, alive and well. I ... I knew her.. as a child." Her grip on his hand softened. He held her hand firmly, half expecting her to let it go, but she didn't. "You're V?" She asked, after a while. "Yes, that's me. I am so sorry that all this happened. We'll figure out a way to keep you safe and sound. That's what is most important now. You need to recover and then ..." V left the ending. Seven had never seen V look like this. He was always the sensible one. Yet here he was, running his hands through his hair, looking tired, looking like he was confused. Like he was lost. Like he didn't know what to do. "Did Rika ever have pale blue hair, like you do?" Sarah asked suddenly. V looked surprised at that question. Seven looked back at her. Her eyes were closed, but her mind was working fast. Putting things together. The cogs were turning inside her head. "10 years ago, she did, didn't she?", she pushed on. 10 years, when he was 12, that was when he'd met V and Rika at the church. When he'd been saved by them. She did have a bit of blue in her hair. She'd said that she wanted to be as much like V as possible, and then she went back to her natural blond again. He remembered because she was troubled back then and had been at a hospital for a while. V cleared his voice, and said " Yes she did.. How did you know her?" Sarah took her hands out of Seven's quicker than he expected and crossed her arms in front of her,sitting up straight, eyes stern right at V. 

"I don't know what sick game this is. I don't know if you're in on it. The man sitting next to me is supposed to be dead. I am supposed to be dead. The man who tried to kill me is supposed to be dead too.", she said, her voice trembling, in anger. "So you know who the hacker is?", asked V. "That's great. At least we have a lead. However, I assure you that I, nor the RFA, have nothing-" "No?!" She spat. "Rika's the one who did this to me. Are you going to tell me you didn't know about that either?"Seven looked at her. What was she thinking? "Vini, Rika ..died..", he said, trying to calm her down. She looked up at him. This time, he could see the anger in her eyes. But her face was still- still hers. She was trying to suppress it all, but her eyes burned.. "All I have is one question. Do you know that Saeran's alive too?". "Of course he is! Saeren is happy and having a good life." Seven quipped, "That was the condition that I had when I took on the work of the agency." She was looking him with sadness. And pity? "And what proof do you have of that, Saeyoung?Of his happy life? "

"I have photos of him.. V gave them to me. He is happy and safe. I refuse to believe otherwise. Sarah, I know you have been through a lot. But V and Rika, they have done everything they can and they still do, in a way. I believe in them completely. You-", he gulped, "-you need to rest and recover. You're just very.. confused." He needed her to know that. It was all ok. She just needed to rest. She had her whole life turned upside down over and over again. She just didn't know. She must be very muddled up  and she needed some stability. He may not be able to give it to her, but the RFA could. She would see that in due time. "Alright." She said. "I... think I just need to lie down for a bit. I should be alright later. Maybe I just need to calm down.. and sleep.. But I'd like to apologize to V .. alone. Do you mind..?" She was not looking at him anymore. 

"Of course not.. I'll be outside. Rest up ok? Else I won't share my chips with you like I promised?" Seven cheerfully said. He needed to be in higher spirits. He could't drag her down. He would do his own investigation later into Rika, and V later. He'd been having his own doubts for a while now about certain things, because of how he couldn't track his little brother at all. But he couldn't let her see it too. It would be too dangerous. Her face seemed sincere but he knew she wasn't going to apologize. He'd dropped a listening bug inside the hoodie of his sweatshirt, giving her a quick hug. After closing the door he turned on his phone. 

"V, you and I know I'm not going to apologize. You may have the others fooled. Let me make myself clear. If Rika is alive, I will find her. I will find Saeren. Saeyoung may believe you but I don't. Maybe you did it because you were madly in love with her. Maybe you didn't know. I don't hold you accountable for what happened to me, or anyone, in the past. But now.. _right now._. if you do know something and you don't tell the RFA, this family who trusts you, who loves you, Saeyoung, who blindly believes in you, then you will lose _everything_. You don't have to do this... You don't have to burden yourself alone. I am alone. I always have been and I'm ok with that. No one knows about my past enough. Not Doc, or Lula. Saeyoung may know some, but not the whole thing. Hell even I don't know. I don't plan on ruining your happy life. But here on, whatever happens. That's on you..."

V started to speak, " Vini, I'm .. not entirely sure what you're saying but I understand you care for everyone. After everything , you still remember. That shows how much you loved.. love the boys. But I am sure that they are fine the way they are. If you know who the hacker is, please tell Seven and me. And please don't call him by his old name anymore. He is Luciel now. Wait! You need to stay in bed! Where are you going?"

"Firstly, he will always be Saeyoung to me, V. No matter what he did or does. Please take care of him and the others. Please, please keep him safe, and alive. I loved him then. The small bespectacled boy who was always bigger than me, who made me believe that I could do anything and be anyone, who gave me a reason to survive no matter what. He made me what I am. I believe in him, in you and the RFA. They made me feel.. alive .. and happy.. More than someone like me deserved. But don't you worry. I won't let you .. or anyone here suffer anymore. Secondly, the hacker.. the man who almost killed me, who almost molested me. Wherever he is, I will find him. I will save him. Thirdly, remember what I said, V. All your secrets die with me. I don't blame you. I forgive you. The more I think about it, the more I understand. I can't forgive Rika. She has blood of innocent people on her hands. I'm sorry. But I will find Saeren. He was the one who tried to kill me and Saeyoung.. He.. isn't himself. I could smell the drugs on him.. Doc will give you more information about it. Tell him to start making a cure for the T-520 Batch. I think I can get him an actual pill that was used. But I .. need to go now..."

He couldn't stop himself anymore. What the shit was going on? He barged in and saw her standing by the window, with a look of sadness. She didn't wait and jumped. 

"WAIT NO VI.. SARAH! SHIT " V and He screamed running over to the window. "I'll get security, you chase her down" He barked at Seven. His head was racing! _What the shit was going on?_ What did she mean when she said that secrets died with her? And Saeren.. why was he the hacker? Why was he attacking them? Rika was dead, so _why_ would she be looking for her? As he raced down, a million questions hit him. _She loved him then_. He tried to pick his pockets for the his car keys and couldn't find them. His sweat shirt. She must've known! It was a good thing he could trace all of his babies. He pounded in Vanderwood's number as he raced to the parking. He stopped. The car was there, she was no where to be found. Did she not know then? Did she just run leaving this car here, not knowing she could take it, or that she had the keys all along? God this woman infuriated him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that the story is dramatically changing for a toss but that was the whole point anyway. I really wanted MC to have her own story thing. And this was it.


	11. Her Plannings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC has run away, trying to grab at what she can, to begin formulating a plan. Alot had to be done. Saeran, Saeyoung. Her childhood friends were alive. One was fine. The other yet to be found.

 

~Vini/Sarah POV~

You fell. You missed this feeling. It was a good feeling. You rolled as you hit the floor. Fuck! That hurt! You ran. As fast as you could. You needed to get back to the apartment, there was something you needed there, something you left behind. And then you needed to get to your safe house. There, you could just relax for a bit, and then make a plan for the future. Seven. He didn't need to be more involved than he already was. Saeren needed to be saved. And as for Rika and V. You would decide what to do about them later. Right now, you hoped that everything was the way you'd left it at the safe-house. As you ran in the rain, your sides and back hurt. But you couldn't stop just yet. There would be time later to heal. There were things that still needed to be done. As you turned the corner, you stopped to catch your breath and watched the building. No one was there. You ran right in. Up the stairs till the 8th floor. Right after the intruder had got in, you'd punched him out and grabbed something from him and dumped it in the Janitor's closet on the 10th floor. It might serve you as a clue of tracing Saeran, or at least about the drug being administered to him. You opened the door to the closet and saw the small box still lying there. You hadn't seen that logo in a long time. You opened it and saw there were a few pills in it. They still stunk like the drugs from back in the agency. For now, you needed to get these to the Doc. You made your way back to the apartment. You always had back up. 

You surveyed the damage all around you. You stared at the place where Saeren stood and then went over to where Seven stood. It must've been hard for him. You'd make it up to him, when you would save Saeren. At the same time, feelings washed over you. Wanting to hold him, tell him that it was ok, that it wasn't his fault. Tears welled up in your eyes. _NO! NO CRYING_! Instead you punched the wall in the corner. Your hand hurt but you didn't care. You sighed and walked over into the apartment. Seven was right. Everything was gone. You opened the box you'd left under the bed. It wasn't too damaged. It was good thing that it was made of strong enough material. It's outsides were charred, but the bag on the inside was fine. You quickly opened it and took out the smaller bag inside it. The money was safe. The box was safe. You needed clean clothes. You weren't sure how or where you were going to start. But personal hygiene was a good way to begin. You'd made it thus far. First recovery and plan. And then action. There also was the funeral in a days time. The plastic bag of your hair was still intact in the bag too. Tomorrow would be a long and hard day. You wanted to see the sunset one last time.

Hopefully Doc would bring the medication to the funeral. You needed one last bit to fit in all the pieces now that you were beginning to fill in the gaps in your head. It would help to fill it all out. Give yourself some perspective. And you needed bandages, pain killers.. Right. _A list._ You needed a damned fucking list. Alright then. Most of your other things were too damaged. The last few things in the bag were just underwear and clothes, things that you needed. Socks, shoes. One dress, scissors and a first-aid kit, some weapons. There. All done. You looked around the house you were in for the past week. It was a wonderful week. You smiled softly and looked around looking for the laptop which was in smoking in a corner. That was fine. You could do this. You picked it up as you walked out of the apartment and smashed it into the stairs. You picked up the card that came out of it and stuffed it into the sweatshirt you were wearing. You had changed, but you still wanted his smell on you .So you'd put his sweatshirt back on. To remind you. As you stuffed the data drive into the pockets, you felt something cold inside. Pulling it out you stared at the keys like an idiot. Your mouth dropped open. You stole his car keys? _Ah man he must be pissed!_ You chuckled at your stupidity. You could've saved yourself a lot of trouble if you'd known you'd had his keys. You laughed out loud, louder than you meant to, till the pains were more than you could handle. _His car keys._ Well, you could just return it to the hospital when you went there. All you had to do now was get to the safe house in the woods. You had 1 day, after which you needed to be sure of what you were going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd feel like a fool too if I were MC right now. ~Kookoo~


	12. His Plannings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She disappeared. He was about to find out something he never knew.

Seven/Luciel/Saeyoung's POV

Seven went back up into the hospital. He’d ran all around the hospital looking for any kinds of trace of Sarah. Nothing. She was good. He ran his hand through his hair. She’d disappeared before. However she didn’t have a super hacker/spy looking for her last time either. He would find her. But first things first. He needed answers from V. He went back up to the floor where everyone was and cleared his voice loudly enough for everyone to hear “We need to talk. V, you too.”, he said nodding at the blue-haired man.  V looked tired. As always. But it wasn’t a good enough excuse anymore. “I’ve been filled in with information from everyone else. About.. everything.. I think I understand better now. I think I owe you all, you most of all Seven, an explanation.” 

As he sat down, he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. They were puffy and red. “Right. Screw the party. We need to divide our resources to reach Vini.”Everyone looked at him in bafflement. “Yes”, continued V. “Sorry. But the party doesn’t matter when lives are involved. I’m still wrapping my head around a few of the things that she said. I’ve been very dishonest to you all. I thought I was protecting you all from the shame, and the horrors of what actually happened with Rika. But I see now, that even if I can’t change the past, the future doesn’t need to be as horrid as before. Rika, has never been completely ok since the death of her pet as a child. She was obsessed with the idea of cleansing the world and all that. However, she never showed her.. other side. Yousung will be able to explain that part more.” “I wasn’t really born then but I remember my mom talking about it alot”, Yousung said,” but she wasn’t always the cheerful and happy Rika I knew in the RFA. She had a.. temper. Actually, Vini reminded me of her sometimes. She was a little..twisted. But she wasn’t ever any danger to anyone!” he quickly included defensively. “ She colored her hair into a blue shade once, when I was in school, calling it part of her ‘ritual’ to begin helping her understand the ‘process of cleansing’ the world.” V carried on from this point,” I think this is when we met you Saeyoung.” 

“EH! Wait what? Who?”, Zen piped up. “V, are you alright? You just said a name we’ve never heard before.” Jaehee adjusted her glasses and looked at Seven, ”If I’m not mistaken, that must be you?” Seven solemnly nodded. He wanted V to get to the point. “I’m.. not entirely sure how Rika had Sarah involved, but I do know about Saeyoung, and Searan, his twin brother.” V stopped here to catch his breath. Seven decided he would continue from this point, ”I joined an intelligence agency, as a secret agent, and became a master hacker, provided I cut all ties from my family and changed my name and stayed in hiding. All of this provided that Saeren would be taken into a better family, where he wouldn’t be constantlypsychologically and physically abused by an alcoholic mother. I ****_was told-_**** _,_ “ he said, emphasizing the end, "-that he would be well taken care. That all his needs would be fulfilled. That he would live out the rest of his life in joy. However, he was the hacker who brought Sarah to Rika’s apartment. He was the one who hacked into the messenger sent out those emails about Mint Eye. I think.. he may be working for them. And he seems to hate me and Sarah for some reason. Apparently, we left him behind. V, Please tell me you didn’t know anything about this. Please tell me that you haven’t been hiding this from me!” He pleaded, turning to V. How could he have been so stupid? Of course he was being played! “I’m so sorry. I’m so very sorry Sev.. Saeyoung. I thought it would be better if you didn’t find out. I’ve been making trips, trying to find him, to bring him back. When I heard he was taken away from the home he was supposed to grow up in, I needed to find him. That’s when I … had the accident. It was a warning. Meant to make me stop looking. But I never did. I swear. I swear it on myself, on.. on Rika…”. He was crying now. “Rika’s alive. She's the one who took him.” He finally said. “ _What the fuck?!?!?_ ” Yousung screamed. “Excuse me sir, this is a hospital and the trauma unit, no less. You need to keep your voices down!” A nearby nurse shushed everyone and walked on, huffing and puffing. 

Seven felt like a stone hit him. He felt like he was falling. Something inside him.. pulled. _It was starting to make sense._ His phone was ringing. He wasn’t listening anymore. He fell on his knees, right where he was standing moments ago. _That's why he couldn't track nor find Saeran_. Jumin was immediately next to him, Zen and Jeahee with Yousung. “I trusted you, V.”, he said slowly. V was just sitting in corner, saying nothing. Why the hell was he crying? He was the one who kept it all to himself, yet he had the audacity to ask for forgiveness. _No. No he never did ask for that_. He never asked. He had simply apologized, like that would make anything ok. Saeran and Vini.. That’s all that mattered. He needed to know more. But he wasn’t sure he could even handle all that information just yet. Saeran, his baby brother. How did he learn to hack? Why was his hair pink? Jumin was shaking him, helping him to his feet. He remembered walking into a car with the others, being driven to a building. Everybody was just sitting around inside a room. V was being escorted into a separate room. He was swaying dangerously. Yousung was a wreck, shrieking and cursing at V and thanking all the Gods in the world. He felt a blanket being placed on him. After what seemed like forever in the darkness, a knock was heard on the door. It didn’t stop. It was insistent. Urgent. He snapped out of his phase.

 Someone needed to get in. He had work to do. He needed to find.. them.. both. Everything else can wait. He needed to speak to Vanderwood. As he yanked the door open, he stood face to face to the doctor and Lula. He let them in and called out, to no one in particular, “The Docs are here. I’m stepping out!” The Doctor however stood right in his way in a stern expression. “You need to hear this. We know where she’ll be tomorrow.” Lula had ventured right in through. She opened her case and walked straight into one of the rooms and then walked out after a few minutes, looking completely flushed. Zen followed her out, shirt-less. “Indecent—exposure—you’re all—crazy”, she kept going on. “Aww I’m so sorry I’ve flustered you.”, Zen cooed behind her, lazily walking in. “I’ll take those pills. The patient who needs them are in the next room.” He moved over to the next room adjacent to the window, where Yousung was. Jaehee emerged from the room Zen was in. She looked around, sheepishly.. And gestured to the Doc to take a seat. Once everyone was up and in the hall, the Doc started to speak. ”Vini will be coming to the funeral service tomorrow. She’ll be there for the open casket function, super early.” “So that’s one down. What about Saeran?”, asked V. He looked pale. “Well, she told you she had a plan, didn’t she?” Doc asked out rather harshly. “If she has one, it works. Or she comes up with another. For now, concentrate on what you can do.”, he said softer this time. "Alright then. How do we convince her not to go off on her own?”, asked Lula. “That’s the biggest problem. She tends to.. take it all on herself.” “We kidnap her.” Everyone looked at Yousung. This was surprising, considering he was the baby of the group. But he was dead serious. “We take her by force if she doesn’t listen to reason.” Doc chuckled. ”You can try. She’ll probably escape again and then tell you that she forgives you. She does that a lot. But once she does that, you won’t get a second chance. Since she evidently trusts you enough to know her story, it would be best to just listen to her, and come up with a plan to show her _SHE_ needs _YOU_.” 

"She’ll also be coming to pick up the last batch of memory medication we made tomorrow. She made it clear that she wanted to strongest one. I intend to give it to them so you can stop looking at me like that"Lula said, shooting a look of absolute anger to her father, "She is a grown-up. No matter what the risks are, if she wants to take them, I can’t stop her. Rather she gets them from me than some dodgy man on the side of the street” Lula said, still glaring at her father. There seemed to be a bit of tension between the two of them. “Oh Sev.. Sayoung, you might want to call Vanderwood back. He’s been calling like crazy since yesterday.”, said Jumin. “Yea well, I’ll be back in a bit. I … need to do something by my self.”, Seven replied. He moved his feet, but they didn’t feel like his own. He got his phone out, and slowly dialed Van. He groaned wondering what he would do next. “Dude, where the hell have you been? I think I know where she’s going and I think she’s being followed!”. “Mhmm. Wait what?!” Seven stopped dead in his tracks. “I finished up on the agency’s work and was keeping an eye on the computer. You need come back ASAP and take a look at this…SEVEN are you there?” “On my way”, he muttered and ran back into the apartment, “Jumin I need to borrow a car or driver or something” "Kim! Take him wherever he needs to go”, Jumin shouted out. Promptly, there was a chauffeur standing by the elevator .”Ready whenever you are sir”. _Thank god for Vanderwood,_ Seven thought out. _Someone was following her._ He growled just thinking about Saeran’s hands on her. No one should touch her like that. He would put her in an underground cage if he had to. He wanted her safe. All to himself. The agency, he’d have to do something about them. Vanderwood wouldn’t like it very much. But he had done a lot of thinking after what V had said. About her. H

He made up his mind. His life, would be dedicated to something. Just like her. It was possible, wasn’t it? It was his chance. If she’d have him, he wanted to do what she did. Or at least something close to it. _She felt like she deserved it. Her personal punishment_  . The Doc's voices from earlier that evening echoed in him as he raced.


	13. Saeyoung's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that he knows and remembers a bit, what will he do?

First he went to the hospital. He sent driver Kim back from there. He hot-wired his car and drove it back to his own place. He opened the boot and took out the scrawny bag she’d been hanging on to when he’d found her, bleeding out. It still had some dark spots on it from when he carried it.  _Her blood_.  Just like his clothes right now. He felt a lump grow in his throat, as something got heavier in his chest. _Agent 707, you need to be strong,_ he told himself as he walked into his house. For himself, For her, For Saeren.

“Show me”, he told Vanderwood as he sat down in front of the many screens. He’d been working tirelessly. He could see it. “We need to talk, Van. I… needed to make a choice and I’ve decided that…” “Stop talking and watch first.. We’ll talk later,” scoffed Vanderwood. Seven smiled gratefully and turned his attention to the screens. She was, at the apartment? He saw her run the stairs, wincing, remembering her stitches were on her back. She passed the security feeds off the hallway and kept going. Van turned on the one at a higher floor, where she opened a closet and looked around, picking something up from the floor. She came back down slower and stopped to look at the damage from the explosion. She stood where Saeren did.. and moved slowly back to where he did. She punched the wall. Ouch! That must’ve hurt. Shame filled him. _Pathetic!_ She’d protected him. And now she was going to save his brother.  He hadn't done a damned thing for her. He wouldn’t let her do this by herself anymore. He knew with every second that passed, that he wanted to be by her side supporting her. She’d called out V in front of him, and he’s still shamelessly and blinded told her off, told her that she was wrong. _I forgive you V._ How could she? He couldn’t. And what did she know about RIka? But first he’d have to find his brother. And her. 

She went into the room and then walked out much later, with a bag, bigger than the one in the car. She’d changed into looser trousers and a black t-shirt. She pulled his sweat shirt out and put it on. Before she left, it looked like she was contemplating something. He watched as she pulled the collars closer to her face, her eyes closed. She looked peaceful. And then she snapped out of her trance, as she put away a data card, and her eyes widened. She pulled his keys out of the pocket and looked at it stupidly. Like it was the first time she was seeing it. He couldn’t help himself as he reached the screen and touched it, wishing that she could feel his touch. 

And almost at the same time she threw her head back laughing. He smiled. _Now you see it.. You’re sillier than I thought. All action and no thought_. He could see it in her eyes, his old Sarah. She leaned against the wall behind her and almost fell over laughing. She clutched her back, wincing but still laughing. God, why was she so beautiful? And then she put it back into her pocket and ran down the stairs. She was gone. He froze. There was another shadow that moved behind her. He couldn’t really see, but it was one moving too fast from above the stairs. Shit!

“When was this?” He asked Vanderwood.”Last night. But don’t worry she got away. I’ve been staying on security and traffic cameras all the time and tracking her movements. Looks like she’s headed into the mountains. She knows what she’s doing. She dropped a whole bag of cash at an orphanage and shook off her tail. She’s alone now. I lost her in the mountains”. Vanderwood turned around facing him, ”Now what?” “Now I find her, and - “, Seven trailed off, wondering how to complete that sentence. _And what? Join her? Leave the agency?_

“Join her, and leave the agency.”, Vanderwood said with a smirk, completing his sentence for him.   
“Huh???”  
 ”Dude, people like us, we never get a chance to do this. To find someone half as damaged as us, and make us turn into a better version of ourselves. Or at least want to. From everything you’ve told me about her, she makes you feel.. good. If I were you, I’d drop it all and go.”. Vanderwood got up and stretched. ”I’ve printed out your resignation form stating that you’ll keep all secrets but never want to be associated, nor working with the agency, every again. Since you’ve already done your fair share of field duty, and have never had to implement any of your fail-safe hacks, you should be fairly safe. Think about it. And get back to me in an hour. “

Seven looked at Vanderwood like he was an angel. “I don’t need to think.. But will the agency let me go that easy?” Vanderwood smiled “ Well they’ve always had trouble letting the best go, but they can’t actually say no. You’d never defaulted a project, nor upset them. You’ve done their bidding. They’ve been doing their own research. Besides you need me. You need an inside man if you need to find the silver-haired bastard who did this to your girlfriend.” Seven nodded along. ”She’s not my girlfriend.”   
“Yet.. But you want her to be..”

 “She doesn’t do..relationships.”   
“She took a bullet for you. She may not know it, and you may be too thick-headed to believe it, but she’ll do one for you.. with you..”

Vanderwood started walking away, ”I’m going to catch a nap. So take what you need, leave the rest. All the videos are right there. I can’t make out how he got into the apartment, only how she got out. Maybe you’ll understand if you watch it.. But it is.. graphic.. You’ve seen worse though. Call me when you leave. And eat something”


	14. Rewinding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung went back to clear out some things, including his head. He needs to see what had happened during the time he drove to her. And what to do next. He had just found her. He was never letting go of her again.

  
Seven nodded along and turned back to see a half can of Dr. Pepper and a Sandwich still on the table. That’s all he needed anyway. He typed away and started to watch the video from last night. He alternated between the video in the room, and the hallway CCTV. Once the lights inside went out inside her room, he couldn’t see anything. After a few minutes though, she was out the door in the hallway. She had a bag, the very one in his lap, and a look of fury. She ran up the stairs. Not far behind, the silver-haired man staggered out. He looked surprised and was wincing a bit too. He laughed. He looked like a mad man. Saeren.. How did you turn into this?

Seven bit back tears as he watched his brother run up the stairs behind her. She’d thrown something into the janitor’s closet. Saeren had caught her, slapped her. Then dragged her down the stairs. He slammed her against the door of the apartment. His arms holding her down. His face close to her ears. It filled Seven with rage.. and sadness..Seeing her helpless.. Because of his brother. Suddenly he saw her kick his groins. Good girl..Sorry Saeren… She didn’t move from the door. She looked behind it, as if she’d heard something. Saeren leapt at her and she kicked him again. OUCH! Two kicks to the balls. No wonder he was pissed. As Saeren crumbled, he watched Sarah again. She looked shocked and scared. She turned around and tried to open the door the keypad turned on, screaming something. She’d immediately turned around and grabbed Saeran.

She knew.. she knew about the bomb. And she’d moved Saeren to safety. The door burst into her back. Seven’s tears were freely-falling now. She’d protected Saeren. She’d taken the blast. There was blood everywhere. They were both just lying there. Saeren stood up slowly, and she seemed to gain consciousness. She crawled away and then, there he was in the corner of the video. Seven watched himself screaming at his brother. He wanted to stop watching and but he couldn’t. He watched on as the rest of the scene unfolded. As the gun came out. As she staggered to him, with the look of utmost urgency. A look of want. Not the sexual kind. Just want. She held him. Hugged him. And didn’t let go. She was whispering to him, touching him.  
As he looked up and Saeren who was wincing.  
As Saeren ran back into the smoking apartment.  
As he slowly pushed himself off the ground and lifted her.   
She was light, like she was barely there in his arms. Like she would disappear any minute. He remembered her groans of pains, biting down on her hand. Shuddering and hold on to his shirt tightly. Her face against his chest. Her short cries.

Seven couldn’t take it anymore. He wiped his tears off. For all she’d done, she shouldn’t have to be alone. She might even be mentally unstable. He knew he was. He always looked like he wasn’t, but he knew better. When the night came, he was alone again. He would visit clubs, dance with some unknown girl. Fuck her in the back and come back around for more drinks. This is what he did to feel anything but loneliness. But here he was standing there, feeling something different. He was someone who was protected. He downed the rest of the sandwich and began tracing his car keys. She’d put it back in the sweatshirts pocket. Which meant he could find her location. He wasn’t going to tell anyone. And then he did find her. She was moving in the mountains. He needed to go see her. Hold her. The Doc would of course know best. He started gathering the quick small supplies he needed. A laptop, machines, screens, radios, burner phones.. Everything that wasn’t too excessive. He went over to his safe and picked out two guns and their bullets. Just in case. He looked over at her bag, took a deep breath and opened it. There was a small book in it. A torn teddy bear. A few scribbled pictures. A small hand-gun, and a knife. He tried to read the book, but there were too many scribbles. It looked like it was written by some small kid. He walked over to the form and signed it without looking. I’m coming, Sarah, don’t be lonely anymore… I’m coming..

Seven drove back to Jumin’s to meet with them and to tell them what else he’d learnt about Mint Eye. He stepped into the over-ly luxurious apartment and Jumin was speaking to some heavy looking men. Bodyguards. Doc walked away from the window, and quickly whispered something to Jumin. Seven caught up with them “She’s left everything. She’s never done anything like this. I don’t think she’s stable at all.”, the Doc rambled on. “Start from the top.” sighed Jumin rubbing his temples. Jaehee promptly brought over a tray of coffee. As she sat herself down next to Zen on the couch, Seven noted how cosy they looked together. Well, at least someone’s getting some sort of happiness. He grabbed the smallest cup, he could use the espresso shot. Doc began, “Vini went to one of the orphanages and left an obscene amount of money” “Well.. that is.. she left everything she had. She just walked in and walked out. She’s never done anything like this. Vini ..I’m afraid that perhaps she’s going over-board. Like she's not in her senses. “ Lula sighed from the corner “Vini would never hurt anyone who didn’t deserve it. But I admit, I’m worried as well that she isn’t in her right mind. But… whether she would hurt herself.. Its not uncommon for .. patients like her to .. give-up and want everything to just.. end. She also deposited a crap load of cash into our accounts. It feels like she’s preparing to disappear again.. This time, for good I’m afraid” Seven looked at his phone to check the location of his keys. She was still in the mountains. Maybe she was hiding. But she was moving again. His breath caught in his chest. “I’m going to try find her,” he announced. He knew where she was heading to. He needed to get to her before she did anything. It was called suicide point for a reason.

 


	15. Working together

~Vini/Sara POV~

You wanted to see the sunset properly one last time. It felt right. The right close. Saeran and Saeyoung were alive. You needed to save one. The other would survive. You pulled the hoodie you’re wearing closer. And started to climb the mountain. Your sides hurt but it was alright. The roads were easier, but you would be easy to track with cameras on every side. As you reached closer to the cliff you wanted to get to, you remember smaller voices, _“Saandraa.. I wish I could see it! The mountains and the sky. Someday when I’m a lady I will.. You’ll be there with me won’t you?_ ” The girls had said that to you one night after you’d put them to sleep after the day’s ordeal of training and drugs. “Take a look at that view baby girl,” you said to the box in your hand. You were holding the last child’s ashes in a box.  
“The sun is warm, and the clouds are happy. It’s not too hot that you’d get burnt, but not too cold either. The best to play in, and sing songs. Your friends are all waiting on the other side. You can eat all the ice cream you want.. You can touch all the flowers you want. Wear lots of pretty dresses, dances in the rains… meet princes..Anything.. Anything is possible there.”. Your voice cracked and it was getting harder. “I.. I can’t come with you.. I don’t deserve to.. But don’t you worry about that. Just watch the prettiest sunset in the world with me. Just like we’d said we would. Tell all the rest of them about it…k?” You choked. Tears running down.”I wish I could  come. I do think about it sometimes. Just .. going. But then I have someone who tells me to be strong. Strong as the rock around my neck.That no matter what, I have to brave. I have some one I need to protect now too. And someone I .. well.. someone I need to be sure is ok."

You couldn’t go on. You held her close. Leena… the last angel.. After the sun had gone down and the stars had come out, you knew you had to let her go.. So you got up, holding her the box close, and started humming her favorite song as you walked to the edge. The kids  all loved that one song. Not because of the message but because it was a good song. You pictured them all looking down at you.. Were they angry? Were they happy? You took a deep breath in and opened the box, letting the ashes fall off the cliff. ”Goodbye then. Have a great time out there” You felt so lonely. So lonely it pissed you off. All the pain inside gave way to anger. Anger at the world. At Rika. At Mint Eye. At yourself. You didn't want to hold it in anymore but you knew that was what gave you the fire to fight. So you held on to your anger. Your fingers hurt fomr the grip you had on the box that held her ashes. You took a deep breathe, and threw it as far as you could off the cliff and watched it fall. It would be so simple, to just fall. Everything would end. But you wouldn’t. You had to find Saeran. Your past didn't matter. But Saeran's future did. You could picture falling, but seconds before you imagined hitting the rocky grounds, you’d hear a soft voice saying "I’ll find you, promise, ok? And never back down. You can survive through anything. Be brave! Just like me! When you’re scared, just be like this rock!”  You never knew who it was. But that someone had given you a rock, that hung around your neck.

You smirked at your silliness, shaking your head as you turned and began to walk down. You froze as you saw a shadow. And waited. Someone approached you. You jumped into the bushes by the side of the cliff. _Maybe he didn’t see…_ “It’s me” called out the voice. It was a cute voice. A beautifully familiar voice. Seven.. no.. Saeyoung. You slowly climbed out and watched him.. His hands were held up, to show he had nothing on him. “I’m your driver. I won’t ask anything. I’ll Just do whatever you tell me to...” He seemed frightened. _Did he hear you talking to your kids?_ He looked anxious to get you to come closer to him. His eyes darted to something behind you. You quickly turned around to see what it is he was looking at.. The cliff.  
_Oh.. OH!_ He thought you were going to leave. To jump. Well you wanted to. Many a times. But every time you were at an end, you heard that small voice.  
You turned around to look at him and he was closer to you now. _Creeper_  ,you slyly think. You can’t help but look at all of him. Here in front of you. You feel a smile on your lips. “Alright then. I need to get to my safehouse.“, you replied, as you walk up closer to him. _He may think I’m mad,_ you thought to yourself. But that’s ok. It was a two door car. You seated yourself in and pulled the seat belt over your chest. It felt soft. As Seeyoung started the car, you leaned back and tried to get comfortable. The seat was too low, and you didn’t like feeling so.. exposed. It was perfect for him thought. He was tall, muscular. No wonder Seven loved his babies. You watched his reflection on your window. _I’m your driver,_ he’d said. You knew what he was doing. He was trying to get close, but not too much to scare you off. You sighed and hugged yourself.  You could see the clouds approaching.. Another rainy night then. You hated storms. You loved the rain. Just not the thunder. It scared you.

You started to fidget, uncomfortable with what was to come. “Could you please turn the radio on?” you ask Seven. He does so immediately. You could feel him watching you. The forecast confirmed your worst fears. There was a storm coming _. Watch-out for lightening. Stay in doors._ _SHIT_. Yours eyes opened wider as you heard the warnings. You cleared your voice and concentrated on the road in front of you. The rain began to pour. You felt Seven hit the brakes slowly.. _Breathe.. it’s nothing.._ **BOOM**! You crush your face into your knees, eyes tight shut. You’re in Seven’s car. You’re not in a basement. You’re in Seven’s car. It’s ok. **BOOM!** The next one was louder. You bit down on your hand. It was a bad bad habit. But it helped. You can’t cry. Your head was swimming. You heard screams.. someone was clanging against metal bars..You couldn’t cry…You can't let Saeyoung to see you like this. Your breath caught in your chest, raggedly, as you tried to silence yourself. “Breathe!”, You hear a voice say, loud and clear, through the fog in front of you. “Just Breathe”. Your hand was in something. Or rather something was holding your hand. And your face.“Open your eyes, Sarah..” you heard him.

It was Seven. Saeyoung. _Trust him.._ You forced your eyes open. You’d stopped on the side of the road. The mountains were in front of you now. He hand was in yours, another arm draped around your body and holding your waist. Your head was still swimming but it was ok. You needed to do this. You needed to get into the safehouse.. The rain was slowing to a drizzle. _Now_. “Breathe”, he said again. You nodded and did as he said. You felt a small squeeze. His hand. His warm big hand. “Thanks.. I got it..I’m alright now”, you replied, your breathe was staggering, and shook his hand off. You couldn’t even look at him. “Go on..” you hear him, barely whispering. You nod slowly. “I just really hate storms. I’ll tell you about it.. someday.. maybe.” You replied. “I know what it’s like to have an attack … Everyone has something that terrifies them”. He said softly. It wasn’t the end after all. You unbuckled the seat belt and started walking. Halfway up the steps, you stopped and turned. No one was behind. _Good._ He had the good graces not to follow. Maybe he changed his mind. You felt glad, but sad. Like a stone was sinking into your stomach. Alone was better than hurting someone else. _Unless that someone turned out to be Rika_. You walked into the clearing. You wanted his arms around you again. You wanted his embrace. But you knew better.

You heard something behind you. Saeyoung was moving up the mountain, but at a pace. He had a few bags and stuff on him. You realized, he was prepared. He brought equipment.You felt a pang of guilt, he was taking it on by himself, not asking for help, just like you would. You walked back to him and held out your hand, not looking at him,”Gimme some..” You knew your face was flushing. But you didn’t want him to see. He gave some bags and you turned around and walked up the path. You loved this path. It was beautiful now that it’d rained. But you felt a slight tremble. Another storm was coming. You sped up your climbing. You needed to get inside the safe house. You wanted play loud music with your speakers and drown out the thunder. You were almost there anyway. You climbed faster and turned to look for Saeyoung. He wasn’t far behind. He was watching you, face blank. _Stone-face him. Don’t let him see how you feel.._ You gulped down and smiled. “I’m just going to go on ahead faster.. There’s another storm coming..” You finish softly. _Pathetic._ You hear him speed up behind you. You pull his hoodie back on and  keep going on. You heard him right behind you ”SARAH, WAIT!” His voice echoed through the trees. **BOOM!** You slipped as the sound caught you, and fell over. _SHIT._  You wanted to scream and make it stop. You didn’t want to hear the scary noises anymore. You placed your hands on your ears. _Pathetic._ You don’t have the energy but you needed to keep moving. You could see the safe house now. As you climbed over the last rock, you turned around searching for Saeyoung. _Where was he?_ _Was he ok_?

Your sides hurt. Your back hurt. Your chest hurt. But you can’t leave him behind in the dark. You quickly fumble in your pockets and bring out your phone, turning on the flash. “Saeyoung?!”You shout out. Hearing nothing. Another rumble from the clouds. You twitched. Another one was coming. Was he hurt? Did he fall? “SAEYOUNG?! WHERE ARE YOU?” You screamed, panicking now. You look  up at the clouds, any minute now. “SAEYOUNG! SAEYOUNG!” You run right into the darkness and search for him frantically. You covered both your ears with your hands  and waited. **BOOM**! _SHIT_!  No no no! _Alone_. _Cold. Noises_. The clanging was coming back louder, faster. You couldn’t see safehouse anymore. You couldn’t see anything. “SAEYOUNG, WHERE THE SHIT ARE YOU? WE NEED TO GO IN…”, **BOOM!** You were cut out by another clap of thunder. The darkness was going to take over. But you needed to find him. The mountains weren’t safe in the rain. You forced yourself to think. _Remember his voice and his face_. The  darkness started to clear but the noises were still around. You grabbed the sides of your body, and sit down, so as not to fall over…and rolled over on your side. You couldn’t remember how long you lay there. _Warmth._ You felt two arms hold you. The scent of _Honey…_ **BOOM**. You let out a small whimper. The noises.. So many noises came back all at once.. You didn't stop hugging yourself, scratching your sides, digging your nails in… Something covered your ears and music was wafting through it. The noises were starting to die out again.. And you could hear nothing but some random rock song. You feel like you’re going to be sick . You can’t stand. You feel like you’re being lifted in the air. It was a nice feeling. _Where was the smell of honey coming?_ You wanted to keep smelling it. You turned your head towards it and tried to grasp at it. “Sarah.. wake up..” you heard. You force your eyes open.. Saeyoung.. You were inside the safehouse. On the floor. “Why’d you jump back into the forest?.” , he asked quietly. “The storm..??”..you ask slowly..”It’s calmed down now. Just like you.”, he replied. He was touching his forehead, but his arms were still holding you.

“Maybe I didn't make myself clear. I'm your man. I'm your driver. Wherever you need to go, I’ll take you. Whatever you need, I’ll get it. I’m not asking you to trust me with a plan. Just to do the little things..Now why’d you jump back in?”, he asked, gently. You nod slowly. _He wants this.. He wants to be here with you.._ “I couldn’t see you.. I thought.. I’d lost you. It isn’t safe when there’s a storm”, you gulped down. “I couldn’t find you..”, You said, shame and guilt filling you up. _Pathetic. “_ Well, it’s alright now.”, he said, holding and rocking you. _This was what safe felt like._ You looked back at him. He was drenched, hair sticking out.

You sniffed and pushed yourself up. You couldn’t play damsel in distress. Saeran still needed to be found. There was a funeral tomorrow. You looked at him, getting up and shaking his head. _Like a puppy._ You walked over and got some towels out. It was still raining outside. You turned on the stereo system. Thank heavens for electricity. You threw one at him, ”Here. Dry yourself out. We’ve got lots of work to do. You can set up your equipment here if you want”, you gestured at the table by the window. “Let me know what you need and I’ll have it organized tomorrow. It’s not the biggest place but it’s home..fuck!” , you wince, clutching your back, a stabbing pain shot through you. You grabbed your bag by the bed and downed 2 of the pills in it. _Oh well._ Seven looks worriedly at you. Before he can say anything you say out,”Hey hey now don’t worry. It was bound to remind me that I’m still in recovery. Do you have all the medications you need for your bandages? I have a few medical kits here, so we can change those tomorrow.”, you said nodding at his arm. You were trying to steady yourself, failing miserably. You walked over to the fire pace, and started trying to ignite the logs. They weren’t wet and soon there was a roaring warmth inside the cabin.

You looked over to see Seven unpacking and toweling himself dry. He took his shirt off and looked around for a place to put it. You gulped slowly, and looked at his body. Wet, and warm. He was fit, with abs running down his chest. You felt your face warm up, along with other parts of your body. Shaking your head, you walked over to him. “Do you have something to change into?” you asked him, reaching out and taking his drenched t-shirt, wringing it by the basin in the kitchen, before hanging it over the plastic chairs in the corner. You had to keep busy or else you'd be staring at him all the time. “Yea, I knew I forgot something. “, he replied sheepishly. “Well, I do have some old clothes the previous owners left over. You can use that for now.”. _Is this what married couples did?,_ the thought popped into your mind. Of all the things to think about, you really surprised yourself sometimes. You walked over to the store room. The cabin had 3 rooms in total, the bedroom, the store room and the lounge/work area/ kitchen. The bathroom was a separate set-up on the outside. The lounge was a big enough space to have a small party comfortably, so he’d have enough space for his things. Glancing over your shoulder while looking for the clothes, you noticed he’d begun setting up. He must be worried too, it was his twin that just tried to kill him, and abduct you. You felt like you were in some messed up story, contrived form some seriously fucked-up-in-the-head author. Once you found the clothes, you couldn’t help giggling to yourself. _He_ would love this..


	16. Setting Up

~Saeyoung/Seven/Lucial POV~

Seven was tired. _Why did she have to be stubborn?_ She’d jumped back into the forest, with the storm, even though she was scared.. _Because she’d lost him?_ He ran a hand through his hair. He wanted to help her. And he would, one way or the other. He’d heard everything she’d said, while he chased her up the mountain. Her little farewell speech. How _someone_ had stopped her every time. Someone gave her a rock, her strength. He really needed to stop spying on her little moments. But he was happy. _She’d kept it_ , through all these years. It was a pretty small pink rock and she’d found a way to keep it on her. It was just a random thing he’d fond on the side of the road a long time ago, and he’d given it to her because it was pretty, like her. Guilt washed over him. He shouldn’t be happy. Saeran was out there somewhere. He shouldn’t be happy until they’d found him. Thank God the equipment was safe in waterproof cases.

She did seem like she was starting to open up more, and then she’d close off again. Cut him out again. He knew he had to be patient. But it was hard. Because she was so damned beautiful. Every time he held her close, she would push her face into his chest and take a long sniff. _Just like a puppy._ It turned him on so much. And he had to think about the most disgusting things in his life to control himself. He just couldn’t take advantage of her. Sure she’d been through a lot. So had he. He’d show her love, care and trust. He’d fix her. He needed to. Saeren too. He could do it. Love them both. It would take time. He looked around the house. It was more of a cabin. It was quaint. And cute. She was looking for clothes for him to wear. She’d blushed awkwardly when she saw him taking his shirt off. He knew she’d stayed away from men, but then wondered if she’d actually been with one. _Get to work!_

He began unpacking all of his things. She had electricity and was playing some songs loudly. That was good. She’d returned with some clothes, her eyes smirking, her face trying hard conceal her joy. “What’s so funny?”, he said standing up and walking up to her. She was shorter than him, barely making it to his shoulders. He watched as she stared at his arms and abs. _I knew working out had a perk._ “See something you like?”, he asked, smiling slyly. A little harmless teasing wouldn’t hurt. She looked back at his face, struggling to keep her face in check, slightly redder than it was before, and looked down again. “Well, you better cover up. It can get cold. These are the only things I have, unless you want to wear old grand-ma clothes.” As he held up the clothes, he mouth fell open.

It was a bright pink t-shirt with a cat pooping rainbows. And matching bright pink shorts. He’d look like a fool. He took a breath and decided that all shame needed to be put aside. _Two can play._ He took off his pants and threw them over a chair and dried himself with his towel, his back turned at her. He knew she was watching. He peeped over his shoulder to see her standing there, her mouth open, with an expression of utter disbelief. She immediately shut it and walked over to her bundle of bags, working on whatever were inside them furiously. _Victory is mine!_  He thought to himself. A loud noise went out into the cabin. His stomach.. growling. She looked over at him, and giggled a little. He scratched his head, he must be looking ridiculous. “Wouldn’t have anything to eat, would you?”, he asked. “Anything small will do. I’m not too hungry.”, he lied through his teeth. She was already walking over to the table that held a gas can and two stoves. He turned back to his screens and wires. Setting up would be quick. He sighed and got back to work. After a while, he wasn’t sure how long, he could smell something, delicious. She brought over two cups to him, one covered and the other open. “Noodles, for now. I’ve got a pot of coffee ready too, if you’ll be needing it.” She left them both by him ”What about you?”, he asked. “Not hungry.”, she replied. He didn’t want to argue with her. And frankly, he was getting tired. He turned back and got everything on. Suddenly there was a brightness in the room. She was working on her own bags, putting pictures up creating some sort of timeline. She could do her thing, and he’d do his. He got to work.

Hours later he could feel sleep calling to him. He needed a break. But couldn’t really afford one. Tomorrow was that funeral of the boy Sarah’d cared for. It could take a few hours, and he didn’t want her to go by herself. He’d have to get as much work done today as possible. He stretched and turned around. She was asleep on the floor by her corner. She must’ve dozed off while working. He walked over to her and took a look at the board. She was trying to create a time-line and had pinned hastily drawn pictures all over the board. Paper was strewn everywhere. He couldn’t make sense of anything. She had a laptop, smaller than the one from her apartment running, with a data card inserted. She was looking at some confidential files, of people who were deceased. He looked down at her. She’d a vial of pills by her head. _Pain-killers._ They were really strong and almost empty.

Finally, he picked her up softly. She moved her head and placed it against his shoulder. She didn’t know it, but she did trust him. His breath caught in his throat as he walked towards a room. There was only one bed. He’d have to make a spot in the lounge. He laid her down, but she was still holding on to his shirt. She was strong. He plucked her hand off his shirt, and placed it over her chest, accidentally brushing against her breast. He didn’t expect it but she gave out a small moan. He wanted to hear that sound again. From those lips again. He touched them gently. They looked delicious and felt soft and moist. He watched her sleep for a while. Her breathing seemed to get deeper. He needed to sleep some place too, but first he needed to finish more hacking. Pushing himself up he went back to the lounge. After he plopped himself back down, he looked at the screens. He wasn’t entirely sure where Mint Eye’s head-quarters were just yet. He was going to use the resources he could. Hacking into every possibility. His shoulders ached.

As he touched the back of his neck, he felt two hands on his shoulders. He looked up to see her standing over him. “Thank you”, she said in a small soft voice. “Any time” he replied. “You should go back to bed.” .”Sleep with me…” He jerked up and stared hard at her. She looked dazed, half-asleep. “I don’t have another bed. You’ll have to make do for tonight. I don’t take too much space anyway. It.. does get colder at night and I won’t have you falling asleep on the chair .. or floor. And falling ill. So come to bed.. with me..” Her hands found his and guided him to the bed. She just meant to sleep In the bed with her, by her side.. To literally share the bed.. Not to actually .. do things. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but couldn’t. It was too stressful. His body did want to shut down, but his mind kept racing. The things he wanted to do to her, lying on this bed. He turned over facing away from her. But it didn’t help. He turned back slowly, to see if he’d woken her up. He had. She was watching him, with eyes half-open. She smiled softly. They were now facing each other. Her hand reached out and patted his head, softly massaging his scalp. It was relaxing. She closed her eyes and started humming. A slow soft song, he ‘d never heard it before. But it was.. beautiful, soothing. He’d fallen asleep before he knew it.


	17. Chapter 17

He'd woken up and found himself in an empty bed. There were some other clothes lying in the corner of the bedroom. He heard birds and the wind. _When was the last time he’d heard nothing but that?_ He turned over and looked straight into the lounge. There were no doors in the cabin except for the main one in front. He could see Sarah, placing plates and coffee on a plastic table, in a purple dress and sneakers. It was a pretty dress, falling till her knees, a small white jersey covering her arms. She was humming something. Softly. He got off the bed, and walked into the lounge. He leaned against the frame of where a door should’ve been. “What a sight to wake up to..”, he muttered. She looked up at him and smiled slightly, looking back down at her watch. Red. It was an odd one. Like a children’s watch. She looked back at him and gestured to the clothes by the bed. “Morning. You need to shower and get dressed. We have a funeral to go to.”

He grabbed his towel and took a look at the clothes. “I wasn’t sure what you liked, but there isn’t much of a choice in town. I just hope they fit.”, she said turning back and sipping her coffee. He took a closer look at the clothes. A trouser, 2 pairs of jeans, some t shirts, a formal pressed white shirt, tie and socks. There was something in a plastic cover as well. Opening it, his face turned red. _Underwear._ There were boxers and tighty-whiteys. When he turned back to look at her, she wasn’t looking at him anymore, but was positively smirking. She was by her board, looking for something in her bags. He sighed and went out to the back and started to run the shower. It was cold. He yelped out as it hit him. He looked around and saw a small bucket of steaming water. She’d prepared it for him. Grabbing it, he finished up and toweled himself up. Wrapping it around his waist, he walked back to the cabin and the room. She was still looking for something in her bags, more furiously now, her eyebrows furrowed, as he’d walked by. He was surprised at how well the clothes fit him. “Shit.. Shit-fuck-shit! Where is it?!”, he heard her cry out in the room. As he walked back out, he saw she’d turned all her bags inside out. “What is it?”, he asked walking over to get his cup of coffee. “His box. His black box. I put it in there for him and now I can’t find it. I need to give it to him! I promised I would!”, she said, her voice panicking.

As he munched down his breakfast, he looked around at the mess on her side. He looked back at the table and the box was right there. _What a silly nut._ “You mean this black box on _our_ breakfast table?”, he asked holding it up. A look of relief washed over her and she jumped over the mess, striding over to him. “Aaah thank God!”. “You’re welcome.”, he added cheesily. She looked like she’d flashed him a look, but before he could really see what it was, her face was blank again. Her eyes were soft though. “Thank you, God Seven.”, she muttered and watched him eat. After he was done, she placed his plate and cup into a bucket of water. “We should get a move on.”, she said softly. He could see she was getting restless. He walked out behind her, after grabbing his keys and wallet. They walked out the cabin and as she reached the end of the clearing where the cabin stood, she opened up her bag and took out a polaroid camera, and a small remote. First she took a photo, and then pressed a button on the remote. She looked over at him,”Motion sensors. Sends images to my phone.” “Wow! And the camera?”. "It was cheap, but a good alternative to 24/7 surveillance.. "

“How do you charge the motion sensors?”, he asked wondering how she could handle setting them up. Not that they were too complicated, but she never went to school or to college. He didn’t want to delve too much into the camera story if she didn’t want to tell him. “Solar power, so I never have to worry too much.”, she replied.”The photos are for James. It’s his day after all.” A smile suddenly appeared on her face “Why, hello there!”, she cried out and held out her hand, squatting on the moss-ridden ground. He couldn’t see what it was, until she held it up. A rabbit. She had a tiny rabbit in her hand. “Where’s your mommy? You’re not supposed to be on this side of the mountain, are you?”, she kept speaking, animatedly at the rabbit. She walked by him and placed the rabbit into his hands. “She’s so tiny in your hands”, she said giggling and looking at how it was snuggling against his chest.  She giggled again and took a photo of him holding the rabbit. He heard a rustle behind him and so did she. A couple of ears perked up and he could see bigger ones staring at them intently. ”Go on now, go back to your family.”, he said, placing the baby back on the ground. “There’re quite a few wild animals here.”, she said, still smiling. Her voice was so much more different now. She was walking beside him now. He liked that.

But he was worried. He didn’t want to push it. _She could be unstable,_ Doc’s voice echoed in his head. She was hopping down the rocks and waiting for him to follow too. She stopped for a second, furrowing her eyebrows. “Where’d you hide your car?”.   
“Oh.. right..I’m not sure actually. It was really dark last night so..”  
“Sorry.. About last night. Storms get me.. riled up..” She said, rubbing the back of her neck. “Don’t worry about that. Everyone’s got something. It’s spiders for me. Can’t stand them creepy-crawlies!”, he said. He wanted to keep talking to her like this. It was nice. “I’ve brought you to the worst place! It’s full of worms and lizards and such. I’ll protect you from the creepies. You protect me from thunder. Deal?!”, she said, turning around holding a thumbs up sign to him. He couldn’t help but smile. But he was still worried. She was going to a funeral. How could she be smiling? And photos for a dead boy? “It’s a wonderful day. James would’ve loved it. He always said that we should enjoy a wonderful day, no matter what.”, she said, looking over her shoulder. She was smiling, reading his mind. But her eyes gave a different story. They were..sad. “Ahah! In that case, for James, we would need to make the most of this day!”, he said putting his arms out into the air. He took a deep breath and said, “Oh God of nature. Please keep giving us such wonderful, bright and sunny days! Please fill my life with days of summer, where Zen can display his godly body to the world, Yousung can try and fail at looking manly, Jaehee can take a vacation and Jumin can ignore all the girls throwing themselves at him for his darling Ely. Please fill my life with babes of all brands and engines, and girls in Bikinis, including Sarah, possibly in quite a scandalous one.” He winced as he received a pinch on his ear, ”Ow ow ow!! “ he winced. She was standing right by him and pulling at him, on her tippy-toes. He laughed as she let go and pulled out his keys and listened out for the car to beep out from wherever it was.

 “Aaarrh! It made a sound! The beast has come to life!” “Watch out don’t scratch it! “ “What kind of dumbass leave such a shiny thing out here?!”  “I’m telling daddy you said that word!” A lot of squeels were heard and a bunch of kids were standing around the car. On the side of the road. She walked over to them and called out to them, turning around and looking at him, quizzically. “Aren’t you coming?”. He couldn’t help it. What world did she live in? “Everyone, this is the Defender of Justice, God Seven. And that is his space ship! So please step away from his chariot!”, she announced loudly pointing back at him and the car.

“Eeeh! Space ship?” “Can we sit in it?” “So cool! I want to be a defender too!” 3 boys and 2 girls had ran upto him and crowded around him. She was leaning against the car and watching him, a look of amusement on her lips. “Aaah earthlings!”, he called out, “Right now God Seven has many duties, but after everything, I’ll come back and give you each the ride of a lifetime. For now, I need to take my goddess away to a space station where the cat God Elly awaits us to give us our mission commands. We’ll see you all when we get back!”, he continued. The beaming faces of the kids fell into despair and anger. “Aawwww””Promise?””NO! Don’t let him go, he won’t come back”, said one of the kids and grabbed his leg. All the others followed suit and grabbed some part of him. He toppled over and finally was on the road with 5 kids on top of him, laughing. “Hey Aunty Vini, he called you his goddess. Is this your boyfriend?? Or your Husband??” He looked up to look at her, and her face was a beautiful shade of red.

“Alright munchkins, let my space god go and get back to whatever you were doing.”, she said walking over and shooing the kids away, and grabbing his arm, pulling him up and dragging him to the car. He was close to her. _My space god_ , she’d called him. Her eyes were smiling. “And are you married?” “Do you have babies?” “Can we come play with them if you do?” The questions kept coming and her face was turning a brighter shade of red with each one. Finally she turned around, took a shot from her camera, and shouted at the kids, “You’re all our kids. There, happy now?” “Yaaay! Let’s play together ok?” squealed the kids, giggling and laughing over each other. She was in the car and so was he. He started to car as she read out the location. “Who are they?”, he asked. “They’re a bright bunch.”

She looked out the window, “They’re from the orphanage I was in. They were, new recruits, babies. Nobody wanted to adopt them because they had abnormalities in their blood cells. So I placed them here under the care of the old age home near the village. So they have people, and..well, people have them.”, she sighed. “They don’t know who I am though. I didn’t tell them, their past. The only ones who know are you, me and Doc. The lesser people know, the better it is.” She took a deep breath and looked up at the roof of the car. She didn’t say anything for awhile, and when she finally did, she asked, ”Is this.. a convertible?”, she asked. He grinned. She’d noticed! “Oh yea, this is one of my favorite babies. He clicked a button and the roof opened up. He watched her as her eyes opened in amazement. “Oh. My God! This is so coo-ool!” She placed her box by her side and slowly stood up, letting a bit of her body up. She looked so excited. It was a new expression. He wondered what other ones she could make. Eyes closed. Arms up in the air. He snuck out his phone and took a quick picture. He couldn’t help it. She was so cute, with her hair flailing wildly around her, her skirt raising against the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~This chapter has no title because I honestly couldn't think of one~


	18. The Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on in the story, Sarah will be referring to Seven by Saeyoung.   
> ~koo koo~

~Vini/Sarah POV~

It felt just like you were flying again. It was amazing. Freeing. You wanted to scream in glee. But you knew you had to reel it in the next day. You sat back down and sighed. Your hair was ruined but it didn’t matter. Today you wanted to live. For James. You looked over at Saeyoung. He looked like he was having fun too. You took your polaroid camera out. As he slowed down, you took a picture. He blinked and looked at you questioningly. You smiled and looked at the photo print slowly developing in your hand. It was a good photo. He was smiling excitedly like a little child. Today.. was a good day. You wouldn’t let anything get you down. _You’d promised James that_. That you would celebrate his farewell, would take pictures of everything you’d done since the morning of. There was more, but it could happen over the course of the day. You knew you looked crazy. Talking to dead children. About them. It was alright though. It was good because it kept him far. _Maybe he would be scared away if you showed him the crazies._ You couldn’t be a normal girl anyway. Not that you knew what that entailed. You smiled softly and let the wind play with your hair.

Suddenly the car swerved a bit to the right. You were taking a sharp turn and Saeyoung looked like he was on the edge of excitement. Shit! You hadn’t buckled in after sitting back down and was almost flying out of your seat. He looked over at you and pushed you back into your seat, keeping his hand against your waist. You grabbed on to him and laughed out loud. He was breathing really fast. You suddenly realized how strong his arms were as he brought it back. ”Sorry,” he said breathily. “I tend to be a jerk when I drive.”  
“Do it again,” you said. “It was fun!”. He looked over at you. He looked so confused. But he didn’t say anything. You knew what he was thinking, that you had a death wish. You put your seat belt on, hoping that it quelled the thought. As he made the next turn he did the same. It was amazing. You couldn't help but squeal in delight, and watched as he drifted. ”Woohoo!” You yelled. The rush of adrenaline was amazing. _Click._  He’d taken a photo of you this time with the polaroid. “For James.”, he said, smiling, but not meeting your eyes. _Dear God, bless his soul._ You smiled back. You wanted to pat his messy head. To tell him to not worry. But you didn’t. _Sorry James. I can’t speak up about everything today._

As he turned in, you could see that a few people were gathering outside the church. The casket must be inside. You felt a hard lump in your throat. This was it. After Saeyoung parked, and you got out, you took another picture of the people gathering, and another of the church. You placed all the photos in your bag, haphazardly. You looked over at him, and said “I need to see him, alone.” He nodded and replied “I’ll be over with Doc, over there. Take your time”. You watched as he turned and walked towards the gathering. You turned and started to ascend the church steps. You hated this part. But no one ever asked you to come to their bodies. James was specific. As you reached his casket you pull up a chair. He was pale. But then all dead bodies were. He was dressed in his favorite T-shirt, shorts and sneakers. They were all a little dirty. He was holding the book you’d given him, and on it was scribbled, ‘I win’. You couldn’t help but smile. You patted his head softly and took out the box and placed it by his head. “There you go, you cheeky bastard. You won the bet and left me here to rot. I know you only asked for a lock, but.. I didn’t want to give you just that. I’d have shaved my head if you hadn’t specifically asked me not to. I’m trying to keep my promise. I’ve been taking pictures up until now. I won’t be giving you all of them though. My.. special friend is in some of them. You look mighty dashing, I must say, considering that,you know.. That you’re dead.”. You stopped, the lump getting harder.

“I know, that you wanted to live. And I’m sorry you didn’t. Your folks are assholes, but they are here. So I guess in their own way, they’re showing their feelings. I’m trying to show mine too. But it’s only for today. And I’m also sorry that I won’t be keeping all my promises for today. It’s .. complicated. I did find my defender of justice. But I can’t just tell him everything. It might be a little too much. Besides, every time I think about it, I feel like some stupid hormonal teenage girl. You know the kind, they squeak and squeal and never really say what’s on their mind. So I’ll be happy, today. I’ll be the way I really want to. But not entirely. The last promise I’ll do when I’m alone. It’s hard to scream as loud as I want to when there’s someone around..heh..”. You proceeded to tell him about all the things that happened since that morning. You told him that you were wearing a purple dress and sneakers, just like they’d talked about. Finally you, got up, when you were done. “I’m going to go meet your grandma. Hopefully she will tolerate what I’m wearing right now. She might be over-whelmed with all the people. I hope you’re happy wherever you are. Watch over me, ok?” You leaned over and kissed his forehead. Smiling, and wiping your tears you walked back out. Before walking down the steps you lean against the massive door, and cry a little more, letting your tears escape you. Yo couldn't hold it in anymore and proceeded to sob earnestly. It would be easier to get it out now, rather than in front of a crowd.

You felt a slight breeze and shivered. _Alright alright Im going,_ you think looking at the sky. As you stepped out of the church, you see a mound of red hair sitting on the steps. You frowned, “Eaves-dropping is bad manners.”, you scold Saeyoung, your voice still slightly trembling. He looks at you, his eyes dark with some shadow. You sat by him and placed your head on his shoulders. So he’d heard. “You can do anything you like. Or don’t. I don’t scare easily.”, he said, his voice harsh. “And tell me whatever you want today. I will forget it tomorrow. I told you. I’m your man-servant. Consider me an employee and use me.” “I suddenly feel like I see a bit of Jaehee in you!”, you exclaimed leaning away from him. He snorts and grabs your hand, pulling you up. He looked down at your face. You nod at him slowly. “Let’s go meet the rest of the party. The grand-ma is right in the middle.”  
“Your being a giant is a serious advantage for me right now. I’d have gone crazy moving through that group looking for her.”, you say holding his hand tightly. Your bandages were fresh. So were his. He looked straight ahead not saying a word. _Looks like I can keep ta few more promises after all, Jamey._ As you reached closer, you feel him squeeze your hand tighter and then let it go. You nod at him and walk over to the grandmother, standing right at the center. “Excuse me, Ma’am?a I’m-” “Vini.. yes my dear I know who you are.”, she said eyeing me. I could feel the stares of everyone burning into me. But they didn’t matter.

“What is this about me singing? You hear my voice right? It’s not exactly a nightingale’s.”, she continued. You hold your ground and look her straight in the eye, ”It’s what he wished for. He told me himself. He also said you would use that exact comparison. So before you protest further, you can choose whichever song you like. He said Beauty and the beast was your favorite and that was good enough for him. He also said- “, and before you could complete, you left your body being hugged. You raised your arms and held her softly, and then tightly. She was hurting too. She smiled and as she let you go. “Stay with me? I need you here to get through this.” You look back and see Saeyoung through the crowd. He’s smiling at you, tenderly, and nodding at you. You heart skipped a beat. You look back at the Grandma and nod your head. As you escorted her to the graveyard, you blocked out all the whispers and the glares. You didn’t care. “What is she wearing?” “Is this a party or a funeral?” You smirk. If half of them even knew James well enough, they’d know what he liked, and hated. As you reached closer, you saw the Father of the church standing over the hole in the ground. You didn’t bother reading the tombstone, it was his family’s choice. They lowered his casket in. You stood by the grandmother, who was shuddering with tears. You bit your lip and blinked back the tears .You put your arm around the grandmother. You knew how it felt. Losing a favorite someone, it was hard. You rubbed her arm, as the father said the prayers louder, bowing your head. A few members and friends came forward to say a few words of ‘kindness’. Finally, the old lady shifted and you let her go.

You wanted to leave at this point. But you knew you shouldn’t. She needed a shoulder. She nodded towards at the orchestra assembled. Before she started, she looks right at the casket and mumbled something. Looking at everyone she spoke,”We’ve all had our share of James. He was a brat. He screamed and shouted at everyone. He had a horrible temper and no one would even want to know him. But there was always a reason for this. All he wanted was to be forgotten, so no one would mourn him. I won’t claim to understand how that felt. To want to disappear without leaving anyone behind. Crying for him. But during his last months, there was a huge difference. He was laughing, smiling, crying. He wasn’t a stone. And I think that was because he’d found someone just like him. Someone who wanted to disappear causing as little despair and pain as possible. Someone who pushed people aside.” She was looking straight at you now. Tears were freely falling, you didn’t even bother wiping them away. Clearing her throat, she continued on, "Heavens and he knew that I'm no good at what he wants me to do. Which is why he probably asked me to do this. So I want all of you to look at the papers in your hands, and join me in a song. You're all here by permission, and invitation from him directly." You looked up at the grandmother and nodded along. You didn't have any papers on you, but you knew which song she would sing. It was going to be a show and a half. As the orchestra began to play, the grandmother's voice slowly wafted, faltering a bit, and you joined her. After a while, a few more voices joined in and soon everyone was singing through. 

The orchestra and choir continued the ending, and you couldn’t sing it anymore. You wanted to run, to move. It was too hard. You saw shadows move around you, and someone pulled at you softly. And you followed. You felt something envelope you. _Warmth._ Slowly, the colors came back. _Red Hair._ You blinked and bit your lip. You lifted your arms to push him away but didn’t. You had one day. One day of comfort. Your arms went around him, _Saeyoung,_ pushing your face into his chest. _Safe._ Your head was starting to split a little. You heard a small cough, and turned around. The grandmother just stood there smiling. “That was beautiful sweetheart. I ‘m sorry if I've inconvenienced you but I needed you there. But James said that you wouldn’t even show up, if you’d known.”. You were leaning into Saeyoung. “How did you know? How he.. How I…?”, you asked, still feeling drowsy. “He’d sent me a letter. There were a lot of things in those letters. What to do with his stuff. What to tell people. What to tell you..” “Me?”, you asked, incredulously. “He said you needed to give yourself a chance. Whatever happened, it wasn’t your fault. You didn’t have to punish yourself anymore. Honey, you have a second chance. Take it and be happy.” You felt a small squeeze on your side. Looking back up at Saeyoung, his eyes looking at you with… _NO, not love._ Kindness maybe, but not love. You looked back at the grandmother and nodded slowly. She chuckled at you and pecked you on your cheek, before bowing to Saeyoung and walking away. You took a deep breath and braced yourself. The pounding in your head was getting louder. It was going to be a long long day yet.


	19. Slow Openings

“Doc and the others are waiting”, Saeyoung whispered to you. A sensation ran down your spine and you shiver a bit. He pulled you closer,”Are you cold?”, whispering again. You looked back at him and you could see he that knew. _He knew how he made you feel._ You wondered how many women he’d had in his life. You couldn’t help but blush at the prospect of him wanting you. _He pities you. Don’t let it go to your head._ You nodded,”Lead the way.”

You followed him off the grounds and towards a group. You saw everyone smiling at you. “Hello, everyone”, you said in a small-ish voice. “I couldn’t.. didn’t want to speak to everyone that day in the hospital. I’m so sorry. I was just not-” “Sarah! It’s ok. We know it’s hard on you right now.”, quipped the blond one. “Aaah my sweet princess. You mustn't apologize. It must’ve been over-whelming to you. My beauty does that people. Don’t feel too shy if you want to fawn over me - Ow!”, the silver haired man winced, receiving a jab from the short haired lady. “Ahem. We’re here for you. I will do whatever I can. So count on us, ok?”. You smiled shakily. "The party.. I’m sorry but I can’t-” “That is not what is important at the moment. You two are. Seven, how are you doing?”, a stern man in a suit addressed Saeyoung. You looked up at him. He must have it hard. It was his brother you were looking for. And yet here he was, by your side. _Tell him everything._ You watched as he lied through his teeth, ”Sarah has an amazing cabin in the mountains, very safe and reclusive. I’m doing just fine. So don’t worry about the fabulous God Seven”

“How far are you with catching the hacker? We can’t have Sarah getting in trouble.”, continued Jumin. “I won’t. It’s two against one. And evidently the best is at work”. It took you a second to realize it was you speaking for Saeyoung. He was doing his best. And it was high time you supported him, just like he was supporting you. You squeezed his arm and smiled at him. Really smiled at him. Your head was pounding, but you would stand by him. He smiled, widely and said, ”Aaah my goddess speaks for me. We should probably be getting back anyway.” “Woah wait wait!!!”, Zena and Yousung spoke in unison.”The two of you.. are living.. in a cabin.. together???”, emphasizing the last part. “Yeah?”, you said, wondering what the problem was.

“TAME THE BEAST WITHIN, SEVEN!”, Zen yelled suddenly grabbing Saeyoung by his collar. “EEEH?!”, Saeyoung cried out. You were thoroughly confused. “Sarah, you need to be careful with Seven! He’s a player. Don’t do or say anything to awaken the beast within him, ok?”, Yousung cried, grabbing my hand and pulling you away from Saeyoung. His cries were making your head worse. You lifted a hand and placed it on the side of your head, hoping no one noticed. “What in heavens name are you two talking about?”, you asked, utterly stupefied. “You’re too innocent for your own good”, sighed Jumin. “If it were up to me, I’d have you locked up in my apartment, maybe in a pretty cage. Some handcuffs could come into play too.”   
“Oy! Back off!”, said Saeyoung in a menacing tone. “She’s mine.”, he growled softly. It was loud enough for you to hear, and it stirred something inside you. “Ignore them, Sarah.”, Jaehee said, pushing Yousung away from you.”They’re just animals thinking about what they could do with an innocent pet.”. She pushed her glasses up and added, whispering, ”But seriously, do be careful. Seven is known to be quite the lady-killer-“.   
“Hey C’mon now!”, Saeyoung cried. He looked legitimately upset. “You guys.. suck. Please don’t believe them Sarah!”  
“ Well it’s true isn’t it?”, Zen said. “I remember this one time he had, not one, not two, but three girls squealing for him when we went to a club for a night of dancing. If I recall you disappeared with 2 of them-“   
“You dance?”, you asked looking at Saeyoung. “You hated dancing.”  
“That’s what she takes from that conversation?”, Jaehee sighed.   
Saeyoung was looking at you, strangely, ”Why do you think I hate dancing?”.You rubbed your temple with one hand and said, “Well, because when I would ask, you always said so, and I had to bribe you with kitten-petting times for you to dance while Saeran and that annoying old woman sang. You always looked away and screamed how much you hated it when you were done, so we finally stopped aski-“, you stopped yourself. You had steady yourself as images began flooding your system. You leaned into the closest shoulder, which was Jaehee's as she put an arm around you. “How did…I know that?” Saeyoung was staring at you hard. You stared back. “I .. think.. I remember..a little”.

  
“YAY!”, Yousung and Zen shouted out. You winced as you heard them. Now you really weren’t feeling great. “That’s great news, Sarah”, Jumin added in. “I guess you wouldn’t be needing that last medication-“, the Doc was speaking now. “Yes I would.”, you sternly answer. “I need it Doc. Please don’t say otherwise. I remember.. pieces. And then my skull feels like its cracking open. I’d rather remember everything at one shot than in periods like this.” “Oh  ok ok, I was just checking. Unfortunately I forgot it in my office. So you can just come back to the hospital and I can give it to you there?”, the Doc asked. You smiled. You knew what he was hoping. “Yeah that’s a great idea. Let’s all go there. It will be fun to spend time together”, piped in Yousung. _Yea right._ “Sure. Where’s Lula?”. “Right here.”, she said from behind Jumin. You walked over to her and hugged her. You dropped the pill box you'd stolen off Saeran into her pocket while doing so, swapping it with the other pill box. You smiled at her gratefully, and she had a tear in her eye. "You know you could always just call me for anything, right?", she said. "I know", you replied, smiling at her. You looked back at the group, but Lula pulled you in for a firmer hug. "I'm coming back, Lula." "You better!", she replied. No one else seemed to notice your exchange. You really did care for the Doc and Lula. They were like a family. A family you had refused to be a part of. And you might not see them again. 

After a few minutes, you looked back at Saeyoung and the group and said, “I’m glad I got to see you all. Properly. And I am terribly sorry about all the commotion. How is ..V?”, you asked slowly. You’ve wanted to ask for a while. “Don’t know don’t care.” Yousung muttered. “He’s dealing in his own way. He refused to take the operation I offered.”, Jumin said.   
“Tell him to get better. He may be the only one to get through to Rika.”, you said. “Thank you Sarah. I’ll let him know you said that.”, Jumin smiled kindly. “But seriously, keep that beast in check, Seven. If you get up to any funny business, I’ll scoop her up like a princess and be her knight in shining armor”, said Zen, dramatically. “Please, guys, calm down. Honestly, I can control myself more than enough, so you don’t have to worry. Whatever happens, I’ll make sure that everything and everyone is under control”,Seven said out loud with his arms raised.   
“So now you’re saying Sarah has no control?”, Jaehee sighed. “Seriously, this is the guy you’re worried about me being devoured by?”, you said, taking out a picture from your bag and showing it you Jaehee. She snorts and grabs the photo. “You’re awesome. Have fun. Really Seven, your style’s really.. something..”, She said, snickering. “What did you give them?”, Saeyoung asked looking at me suspiciously. “Just a little somethin’ somethin’ from last night”. You can’t help but giggle, and then you blinked a couple of times quickly. Your head was just getting worse now. You look back up at Saeyoung. _Let’s go back. Please._ He nodded at you. _He understood._

“Sorry guys, lots of work to do. Besides it safer for Sarah there. We’ll be in touch so don’t worry.” “Are you sure?”, hissed Yousung. “Yea”, you said. “It’s very very secure. And there aren’t any bombs there.” You felt Saeyoung tense up. _You shouldn’t have said that_.”It was never your fault.”, you whisper. He looks back at you sharply, but you looked at everyone “Bye everyone. See you later.” You realized Saeyoung wasn’t moving, so you tugged his arm. Slowly. Softly. You place your hand in his and moved him. “I’m sorry, it just slipped out-“   
“You’re not wrong. If there hadn’t been a bomb-“  
“There’re too many if’s, maybe’s and but’s in this world.”, you reply, turning and looking at Saeyoung in the eyes, and rubbing your temples. “I’m.. tired of thinking of what could have happened. I want to think about.. about what can happen.” You feel your face redden. He smiles softly. “I know I’m not the only one who has secrets. I know I’m not the one holding back here.”, you continued. “I can’t even believe that I’m saying all this to you. But, if I don’t now, today, I feel like I never will. You don’t even have to pay attention. But I want to know about you too. About your past. What happened. That’s why-,” you took a deep breath, bringing both your hands up to the forehead. “That’s why I need to know what happened. To you. To me. To Saeren. I don’t think either of us can move on-to anything-unless we know. That’s just how we’re wired.”. Your head was really pounding, but you drop your arms and look back at him, forcing a smile. ”We can go pick up some more Honey budha chips and Dr. phd pepper cans before we go back-“ you falter. Shit. “Always the same. Always holding back. Why can’t you just say that you’re sick?”, he muttered, gathering you in his arms, his voice full of hurt. "It isn't importan-“ “IT IS TO ME”, he yelled. You winced. But you know what he meant. It’s exactly how you would’ve felt. Helpless. Useless. You force your eyes open. “I ..need time to open up completely. I want to. I need to.. I just don’t know how-” Shame creeping up, you can’t help but look away, your hands turning into fists with his shirt “I know I’m not like regular girls. But I want to be. I want to be able to talk about my feelings. About what I like. Or not. I’m not..used to it. Not when feelings are involved.” “So you admit you have feelings for me?”, you heard the smirk in his voice. “I admit it?” you asked back. You heard him laughing and suddenly you’re being lifted up. Your arms automatically went around his neck, _like it belonged there,_ and you couldn’t help giggle. “Saeyoung, need..painkillers ..now”, you wheeze out, almost out of breath, bringing your face into his shoulder. He pops something onto your lips and you take it in, swallowing. “Woah.. no water? Bad-ass”. You giggled and pulled him closer.  “You have no idea.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I really like writing Dialogue but I'm so shit. All I can think of is "He said", "Then she said" ~


	20. Chapter 20

~Saeyoung/Seven/Luciel POV~

After all the necessary shopping, Seven drove back. Sarah’d fallen asleep in the passenger seat. He was glad. She was doing better. But her headaches worried him. After they’d got home, he’d tried to pick her up but she’d woken up and insisted that she could walk back to the cabin. She had changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt once they'd got in. His clothes were outside, washed and hung out to dry, with her own. She looked so much at home.. and at peace here. After getting back, she’d got to work with chores. She’d wince slightly as she turned around. Her back.. It must still hurt. She walked over to all the equipment he had left unpacked, and sat down on all-fours, her cute tight ass facing him. God she would be the death of him. His t-shirt was thrown in a corner and he was wearing shorts. It was so hot in the afternoon. He’d been working non-stop, only pausing for lunch and refreshments. She’d sometimes come over and watch what he did, and then go back to her corner. He stood up to stretch, and groaned. She must’ve heard, because she’d turned and saw him. Her face flushed red, staring at his chest and then back at him. She quickly averted her eyes and her face. “Umm. Hey.” _Had she never seen a man without his shirt?_  “It does get hot during the day”, she said slowly, blushing deeper red. Oh he was going to have so much fun with her. He stretched out and walked over to where she was, “Aaah yea! It’s a bad habit. Taking my shirt off. I need to be comfy to work better. You could do the same, I really wouldn’t really mind..”, he laughed and said. Her face turned a deeper shade and she opened her mouth but nothing came out. He laughed harder than he should’ve, because the next thing he had in his face was a pillow and her on top of him. “Or we could just be naked and be free of everything.”, her face was red, but her eyes had a fire in them. She stared down at his face and then her eyes slowly moved down his body. He smiled. _She liked what she saw_. And her legs were on either side. He pushed one of his legs up, his knee grazing the space between her legs, getting a soft moan from her, and her arms faltered. He threw her off and placed her on the pillow she’d thrown at him. In a flash he was on top of her. He held her down just as she did. And looked down at her body. Gosh.. she was so hot. A loose white t-shirt, that was riding a little high with all the movement around, and a pair of shorts. The clothes weren't actually sexy, her hips and legs pulled them off. Nice thick legs, not skinny. And she was clenching. Tightly. When he looked back at her, he was alarmed to see her eyes half open, and her breath labored. She bit down on her lip and licked them. He moved closer to her, letting go of her arms.

“Like something you see?”, he whispered softly. She made a small 'oh' with her mouth, realizing that he’d been watching her. Her breathing was more labored now. “You’re.. one to talk..”, she replied, her breath ragged, her voice slightly hoarse. He groaned and placed his forehead on the side of her face. He whispered, “If I stay like this forever..”.. “Please do..”, she mumbled into his forehead. He moved his arms under her and rolled over, having her on top of him again. One hand on the back her head, intertwining with her hair, and the other one on the small of her back. Being over her was hard. He wanted to drink all of her in. This was more intimate, but he fond it easier to control himself. He needed to control himself. It wouldn’t do to take her like the other girls from the club. He felt her move her hips. His leg was between hers again, his knee pushing into the space between her legs.. He dropped his head and smelled her. She was intoxicating. After a few minutes, or it could’ve been hours, she pushed herself up. ”Not that this wasn’t fun.. but you must be hungry.” Her voice was still hoarse. She was smiling. A proper smile. Not a fake one. Just for him. She pulled him off the floor. He walked over to find toast, sausages and an omelette. “It’s not the best, but it’s what we’ll have to make do with considering..” The rest of what she was saying was drowned out by his munching on the food. He hadn’t had a proper home cooked meal in a long time. When he was done, his throat was dry. She brought over a cup of juice, which he downed gratefully. _Aaah! If every day could be like this_. Waking up with her. Eating what she’d cooked. But it wasn’t so. He needed to get to work. He needed to shower and pee. He looked around the house. “Uhm.. Vini. No Sarah... oh sorry..”, he said out loud “ It’s alright. I like how you say, whatever you say….”, she said immediately from the next room. His face felt warm. She brought out two towels and handed him one.   
“You know where the shower is”.   
“So where are you going to go with your .. towel? You could just join me.. “, he added bravely. She blushed deeply, but smiling broadly replied, “In your dreams mister.. I’m going to the pool. Doc said I needed exercise.”  
“What? A pool? There’s a pool? I want to go to the pool too!”, he whined. He wanted to watch her swim. She tensed and looked at him, unsure. Her head was cocked to one side. “Pretty please.. with a cherry on top?”, he said, batting his eyes.. She giggled. “Yass! No one can resist the charms of Agent 707. Oh right ex-agent 707!”. She raised an eyebrow. God how could she still get cuter? “Yea.. I quit. It wasn’t working out so..” She walked over to him and touched his chest. “You’ll tell me your horror stories right? The ones, about these scars.. ?”, she asked, tracing a finger along one of the many scars he had. It was sexy. But he knew she didn’t mean it that way. “If you want to.. But, in return, I want to see yours..”, he held his arms up defensively , quickly adding. ” You don’ t have to tell me about how and when and where you got them. Just showing them is good enough.. Deal?!”. _Had he gone too far?_ She nodded slowly, eyeing him strangely. Her eyes had darkened, but she was still looking at him. She smiled softly, but he knew it was fake. As she walked out of the cabin, he couldn’t help watch the way she walked. She had a tube in her hands. He wanted to ask but didn’t. _Time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself as I kept typing out that there would only be 20 chapters. And yet here I am at chapter 20, no where close to being done.~


	21. Chapter 21

As he followed her out, he watched her skipping. He could see why she was so happy, the lake was beautiful. As he neared the lake, he could see that there wasn’t anyone around. That was fine. He looked up and could see the sun shining through the trees. The smell of wet grass and mud. Yes. It was a fine day indeed. He was taken back when she’d asked hear about his scars. He couldn’t believe that he’d asked her to show him hers too. God, her body was amazing. And now they were going to swim together. She was letting him in. He took a deep breath and saw that she had found a spot. She’d turned around a couple of times while walking to the lake, to make sure he was there. And he was. She pitched her towel on the floor and began to undress herself. She took of her shorts first, and then her t shirt. She was gorgeous. She had an underwear and bra on. There weren’t any bandages around her back and sides anymore, but the wounds were still fresh. She healed quick, considering. Her hair was being tied up. He joined her behind. He stripped to his underpants. He watched as she turned around and looked straight at him shyly. Embarrassed. She mumbled, ”Race you to the lake.” And ran. He was close behind her and they jumped into the lake. They swam a few laps and finally were all spent out. It was relaxing. He swam closer to her and sat by the shallow bank. The water rose was up to her chest and his stomach. He wanted to look at her scars, but wasn’t sure how to, without freaking her out. They were sitting in a lake in their underwear.

She moved a few stray strands of hair to the other side of her neck, touching one particular scar. She took a deep breath and spoke. “I was 11 when I got this one. Too in-disciplined. Cried too much. Ladies weren’t supposed to be like that. So they-”, she took another breath in. ”They cut me”. He winced. He looked closer as she moved her hand away. The more he looked, the more scars he saw. They weren’t too distinctive. But they were all still there. Scars of her childhood. They’d healed physically over the years, but were still fresh in her mind. He raised his hand traced a finger along it. She shuddered and brought her knees closer to her face. He wanted to touch each and every one. She continued, not looking up. “Most of them are the same. Cuts. Burns. All in the name of discipline. They never went too deep. They wouldn’t want t damage their little project. I never stopped fighting. But neither did they. The drugs didn’t help either. It.. was hard. It felt lonely, until they started bringing other children in. Then it got easier for me, but harder for the new kids. I tried to save them, but I couldn’t get to all of them. They were just disappearing. As punishment one day, they decided to ‘ _prepare_ ’ me for my first client. It was disgusting. Even if I forget everything else, I don’t think I could ever forget _that_ ”. She stopped talking. Her face was hidden and she was shaking a little. “You don’t have to go on if you don’t want to.”, he said. It was hard for her and he could see it. She shook her head. “Please look at me,” he pleaded, softly. ”Can I hold you?” She looked up, but was shuddering. Her eyes were still hidden behind her hair. She moved closer to him and leaned against him. “These are just the ones on my neck, shoulders and back”. “There’re others. Anyway, the preparations were the worst. In short they went through each and every part of my body, made me feel like shit. Called me a whore, hooker, slut. Everything and anything I did or didn’t do, was pathetic. Anything they could do to destroy my being. Emotions were forbidden. No crying. Nothing. Always have a stone-face.” She took a  deep breath and kept going, but he could see it was getting harder. ”I managed to get out one day. It was thanks to the Doc. I told him to tell them he didn’t want me. I was his little gift, all wrapped and tied up. But he did trust me and let me go back, claiming I was damaged. That got to them. They tried to dose me with sleeping pills, but I barfed them out, and managed to get out. I smuggled most of the kids out, but some of them, were too far out. I pulled a fire alarm and managed to carry the unconscious ones into the ambulance. Then I burnt the place to dust. I made sure no one was in it.” He put an arm around her under the water, and pulled her closer still. He placed his chin on top of her head. “I’m sorry. It’s not wrong to want to kill someone for putting you in that much pain..”, he said.

“Yea. Your turn”, she said wiping her eyes on the back of her hands. She looked over at him and smiled softly. He wanted to make her forget everything. He wanted to kiss her scars and tell her how beautiful she was.

He scratched his head and asked her, ”Where should I start?” She pointed at a prominent one on his stomach that ran down into his underpants. “Bomb”. “And this one?” “Knifed.” “And this?” “Heh.. that one was..well.. urm..” it was from one of the girls he’d fucked in a back alley. She had nails like talons and had scratched into his back. “ _Oh._ A love scar. I get it.. I think..”, she replied, muttering the last part. “Not a love scar.. that was just.. what I did. No love involved. I went to clubs and drank and fucked who ever wanted me. It was how I made myself feel anything. I just didn’t want to feel nothing. That’s why I always try to be the happy-go-lucky 707.”, he replied. “And who are you really then?”, she asked, her eyes looking at him, as though peering into his deepest darkest corners. “An asshole. I push people away. I destroy them. I take what I want and leave the remains. I buy things, but don’t keep them. I act the same way with people. Well I used to anyway…Now, I have someone I want to keep. I want to stand by. I have someone I want to find. I know.. what you mean when you want to be forgotten **.** It was easier that way. But now, I want to be selfish. You’ve been through a lot. And yet you somehow remembered me. If you could do it, then maybe it’s not too bad, to be remembered. To leave something behind.” He threw his head back and looked up at the sky. Never in his life, did he ever think he would be the one expressing how he felt. He felt her move and looked down at his side. Her face was close to his but she kept moving. She was on her knees and pulling him into an embrace. It felt good. Her chest was against his face. She was holding him tight. He felt tears well up and fall. He wanted to sob so much. There was so much he wanted to say but he couldn’t just yet. He could trust her back. He could let go with her too.

”We’re both pretty broken huh?”, she muttered into his hair.  She began stroking his head. It felt so good. Her chest was soft and small. And warm. She'd pulled him straight into her breasts. They were gorgeous.. And he wanted to stay there, in between them, snuggled. His arms wrapped around her and came back to the front. _Tiny._ He moved his hand, touching her scars, new and old. She was doing the same, with one hand, while the other continued to pet him. After a while he pulled back and looked up at her. Her eyes were red and puffy too. She looked down at him and smiled softly, planting a kiss on his forehead. “Let’s go back?”, she suggested. It was getting darker anyway. He nodded and stood up suddenly , without thinking and his lips brushed against her breasts. He froze, embarrassment clouding his face. _Shit._ She threw her head back laughing. “Pervert”, she shouted at him, splashing water on him and falling back. “Is the beast having trouble?” She continued, looking at him slyly and covering her chest with her arms. “It was an accident. I swear!”, he said sheepishly. How did it ever get to that? She giggled and got back on her feet, wincing a little. He followed her. He was one, after all wasn’t he? He didn’t regret how her breasts felt. He wanted to conquer them. But he couldn’t just do whatever he wanted. He needed her to feel it too. After they dried themselves off, she grabbed the tube she'd brought along. and lathered it into the wounds on her back. She was having trouble reaching them and wincing every few minutes. He walked over cautiously and said, "Let me do it", holding out his hand. She obliged and gave in, looking tired and frustrated. He took an ample amount and slowly began to trace along the burns and cuts on her back. She shuddered a bit, and he kept going. He wanted to turn her on. He wanted her to lust. He moved closer, and breathed into her neck as he moved both his hands along her back, low close to her panties and then higher, along the sides, till her bra. When he was finished, she was undone. Her face flushed, and biting into her lip.He smirked and helped her up. She quickly dressed and they both went back to the cabin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I've edited out one part of the story because I liked the later explanation better~


	22. Chapter 22

She turned on the lights and proceeded to cook, while he poured himself coffee, and got back to work. Whatever dream they were living in, it was always enveloped by a single harsh reality. That it was all just a dream. Until they found Saeran, it wouldn't be alright. She placed his dinner down in front of him and sat by him, watching his codes running across. He needed more equipment. He needed help too. He called Van and glanced over at her. She was back in her corner. "Yo! How're things on that side?" "All good man. How's your lady love doing?" He got up and walked out."She's alright. I, on the other hand, need help." He heard Van stop typing. "What can I do you for?" "I need to hack into some heavy servers and intelligence agencies." He knew what would come next. "Are you sure? There's no coming back from that.", Van was serious. "Yea. If you get caught. You don't have to do it with me. But-". "Screw it! No point playing safe as a hacker. Come over tomorrow and we can work on it together. No telling how long it'll take though. You know you can't bring her here, right?".

Seven furrowed his eyebrows. He needed to figure something out. "Yea. I know. I'll make a plan. See ya!" He walked back in and saw that she was doing the dishes. He walked over and placed his head on her shoulder, leaning forward and smelling her hair. She gasped and looked up at him, before snuggling back into him. "I need to go out for a bit tomorrow. I can't take you with. And I hate that." She wiped her hands and turned around facing him, bring one arm around his body and the other on his neck. She smiled softly and leaned up. His breath caught in his chest. She was getting closer- and she pecked his cheek. "I should announce going away more often." He said, smiling. "I'll be ok. You can install the application for viewing the surrounding cameras. I won't be going out anywhere. So you can keep tabs on me. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help." She replied snuggling into his body. He loved this. They weren't a couple. But at least she wasn't pushing away anymore. "Well, even if it's just for a day, you could give me something to remind me to get back to you as soon as possible", he said, sneakily. "What like underwear?", she said stepping back, looking at him confused. "Or I could just take something", he replied, moving closer to her face. He placed one hand on her neck and stroked it. He could see what it did to her. Her breath caught in her chest and she was starting to turn red. She tried to wiggle away but he held her closer. "If you want me to stop, just say it. I promise I will.", he whispered. She looked back at him, opening her mouth. His heart stopped.

She smashed her lips into his. _She_ was kissing _him_. She was on her toes reaching up and he loved it. He pulled her in completely, completely closing the space between their bodies. He didn't stop and pressed on, asking her lips for permission, slowly and playfully teasing her with his tongue. She pulled away, and was panting. Her face was flushed. And so so red. "I've..never done that.. before.. ".She stuttered through. He raised a hand and touched her lips softly. It was soft, and so tender. Her breathing started to get more labored. He moved one leg between her legs to support her, he could feel her slowly swaying. "Let me teach you then.", he said slyly. He kissed her lower lip, and sucked on it, eliciting a groan from her. Her eyes were unsteady as she tried to focus on him again. He smirked devilishly and licked it, moving on to the upper lip. She was turning into butter in his hands. He wasn't far off himself from sinking to his knees. Her scent, her touch, everything was unraveling him.

He broke off, letting her breathe again. "My.. turn.." she said and leaned higher, wanting more. _Needing him._ He obliged and moved closer to let her touch his lips. She'd wrapped one hand into his hair and was slowly rubbing his scalp. It was calming, but a turn-on at the same time. She repeated what he'd done, but didn't stop. She kept going until he couldn't take it anymore and slammed his lips into hers, his tongue asking for her to open up, and she did. _So willingly._ Her tongue seemed hesitant at first and then wanton. They battled while his hands went all over her body, but over her clothes. She was however more daring. She slipped her hands into his t-shirt and traced his body. _Like she was exploring every part of it._ He groaned into as she wiggled closer to him, her thigh touching his member. He was so hard. He had to stop. He couldn't just rip her apart, no matter how much he wanted. He pulled back and looked at her. She was panting heavily. "That was...lovely.", she said, softly. He smiled. "You are so hot. You have no idea.. how much I want you. How much I want to kiss every part of your body. How much I want to do despicable things to you..".. She groaned again, and he realized his knee was between hers. And her hips were slowly moving along it, grinding into it. He moved his leg away and picked her up, depositing her back on the bed. "Hurry back fast tomorrow. I want to do this every single day", she said. Her eyes were half closed. "I will. We can do this and more.", he said softly, stroking her neck. He lay down with her, arms around her waist. He was calming down. He half-expected her to turn away from him, but she didn't. Her arms stayed where they were. She pulled at him, wanting him closer. He placed his glasses aside and lay next to her, pulling her body in. He watched her, as her breath began to get steadier. He couldn't believe how he was feeling. He was so full of emotion. And not just lust. He wanted to protect her. _Keep her safe._ He held her closer and tried to turn around. But he held her in place. If he faced her, he might actually destroy her. Her hand was stroking his head, just like he loved it, and slowing down as well. After a few minutes, or possibly months, she was fast asleep. 

Seven felt the tears come, choking him. He didn't want to leave her. He didn't want a spend a minute away from her. He was always having her bugged, keeping her under his surveillance. He thought about what Jumin had said at the funeral, keeping her caged, with handcuffs, softly sniffing into her hair. He wouldn't mind playing with her that way sexually, but in the deepest darkest corner in his head, he knew he was capable of going too far to keep her to himself. He needed to learn to let her do her thing. She was planning something. That's why she looked so relived when he'd said he was going away. It hurt him at first. But he decided the best way to make her feel how he did, was to make her miss him. He laughed evilly in his head, as he imagined her calling him, begging for him to come home, telling him that she wanted him, needed him. He knew it wouldn't go that far. But if he could just get her to call him, it would be enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Eeeek!~  
> ~Kissy-time~  
> I've been putting off the lemon part because I'm not sure how to start off on it. I feel like Seven is the kinda guy who would enjoy being a bit dom-like.  
> But as far as character development goes= = = = **Throws laptop out the window and jet-sets away**


	23. Chapter 23

~Vini/Sarah POV~

It was amazing. As you woke up, you looked over to see the ginger-headed man in your bed, holding you. It was like a dream. He had opened up to you. He told you how _he_ felt. But now the dream was over. You’d kept your promise to James. You didn’t want to hurt Saeyoung. _You wanted him. You needed him_. But whether he needed you or not was another question. You always knew that in the end, you might do something drastic, to end your suffering. To end the nightmares. Strangely you’ve had less of it. For the past 2 nights you haven’t had any at all. He would survive in this world. He could find a less damaged girl. He could actually do better. But for now, like he’d said, you wanted to be selfish too. Before it was all over.

You were glad he was off for a day. You were worried about getting him out of the cabin because you really needed to take that last batch of medication. And you didn’t want him around when you did it. You wanted to tell him about it. But then he would stay by you. And that wasn’t practical. Saeran was still out there, doing God knows what, to whom. Or maybe he was being brainwashed again. You just hadn’t explained to Saeyoung yet, and you knew you had to. It was just that you didn’t know where to start. But once the pill would wear off, you could create a better time-line. A better chronological order of memories. That would help for starts. You knew he was under the influence of one of the drugs. If you could remember you supplied them to the Khen family, then maybe you could track them down. Doc didn’t know, but Lula had slipped in the last batch to you while you hugged at the funeral, along with some pretty strong pain-killers. You'd given her the pills that you suspected Saeran of taking as well. You stared at the man in your bed. Gosh how could he looks so gorgeous! It made you want to cover your body in shame. _He needed to know what you were going to do_. So you pushed yourself off him and tried to get away without waking him up.

You almost did, when you were pulled back in. Saeyoung had a grip on your wrist and he’d dragged you back into bed. His legs enveloped yours and arms came around your waist. His face  was buried into the back of your neck. You closed your eyes. _He wouldn’t let you go that easy._ You couldn’t help but smile, feeling his warmth spread all over you, along with your own, starting to stir at your base. . Slowly, you felt on of his hands move up your shirt and grab your breast. You had to bite back down your shriek. It was so sudden. But it certainly wasn’t unpleasant. You tried to turn over but he had you in  a tightgrip. He groaned and suddenly snored a bit. You couldn’t help it anymore and burst out laughing. That woke him up. His grip lessened in its intensity and you turned around to face him. His face so close to yours. As his eyes fluttered open, he smiled at you lazily. “Hey beautiful.” “Hey yourself pervert.” His face changed immediately. And then he realized. “Shit. Sorry that wasn’t- it wasn’t – “ He got up quickly shaking his head. You got up too and placed your head into his shoulder, your front to his back, letting your arms dangle in front of his body. “Even in your sleep. Man, you are such a .. _peerrr-veeert.”_   You couldn’t help but tease him. It was rare in opportunities anyway.

You suddenly noticed that there’s something sticking out under the sheets. Without thinking you lunge forward,”What’s this?”, and try to grab it. “Hey hey HEY! “ , exclaimed Saeyoung suddenly, pushing you off and jumping up. “Who’s the pervert now?”, he asked staring at you. He was completely red-faced; staring at you incredulously. It took you a good minute and half to understand what he’d meant. _How were you the per---OH!_ You took a good look at his full body and realized he was in his underwear. No wonder it was so warm. And said ' _stick'_ just happened to be _in_ his underwear. That was fascinating. You’d seen it in pictures, in pornographic videos that you were shown at the orphanage to prepare you for what was to come. But you’d never actually seen one in real life. You couldn’t take your eyes of it. It was standing up vertically off him. “AHEM! If you wouldn’t mind, please stop staring.” You looked back up at him, and saw that his face in shade so red that it could beat tomatoes and chillies. You felt your face heat up too instantaneously. “I’m no pervert.” You muttered under your breath. “You just tried to grab my junk.” “I didn’t know it was your junk _”,_ you retorted. You certainly didn’t want to get into this, specially this early in the morning. “Well, you _actually_ grabbed my breast and fondled it in your sleep. So we’re even” You said standing up and walking past him, trying to keep a good distance from him. You heard him gasp and you snickered. _My win._

What happened to all your thoughts form this early morning? _Self-righteous prick._ That’s what you were. You put the kettle up for coffee and heard him packing. As he went in for his shower, you grabbed a pen and paper and started writing down. It was a long note. Just to let him know what you were doing, assuring him that you would call him. Asking him to check up on Doc if he had time, for the cure. You explained why you didn’t want him around. That when he got back you’d have to have _the talk._ Explaining how Rika was involved. _What she'd done to you_. You folded it all up and placed it inside his hoodie, and then that went into his backpack. He wouldn’t look in there anytime soon, which would give you enough time. Once he started working, he would take a few days at the least. It was enough for you to figure out where to go next.

You started with the cleaning. You were a bit of a freak when it came to that. You always needed things to be clean. It was carved into your body that cleanliness was godliness. You didn’t know if you’d ever get over it. You picked up your medicine bag and hid it away in the storage. As you were cleaning, you noticed he was back. His body was toned. You could never help yourself, always staring at it. It was.. enticing, hypnotizing. You ripped your eyes away. _Not anymore. You kept your promise for a day._ You wanted to choke. How pathetic. You wanted him. You knew that. But you had to keep him far. So that when the time came, he would be able to let go easily. You furiously started to move your things from your corner. Most of it was trash anyway. You had poured over those pages over months and years, adding some of your own. Nothing really added up. You didn’t care much about who your parents were. But you did want to know why Rika chose you. Why she lied to you. _Time. You didn’t have enough._ You felt a hand on your head patting it, and messing up your bed-head. You got back up and looked at him “I’ve added you on to the feed for the cameras. You can see the outside. And if anything moves, you’ll get an alert.” He didn’t move his hand away. You kept looking ahead as you walked out. “Call me, whatever happens.” He said softly.

There was a bit of hurt, confusion in his voice. It cracked something inside you. You looked up at him, and he wasn’t looking at you. He had a cloudy expression on his face, refusing to meet your eyes this time. _Good._ He looked back at you sharply, and suddenly his lips were on your own, with such force it almost knocked the air out of you. There was nothing innocent and loving about it. Like he was telling you not to forget him. Like he wanted to mark you in ways that you wouldn’t, couldn’t and didn't even want to forget. You were seeing stars. It felt amazing. This hunger. He pulled away and had an absolutely devilish smile on his face. You were still reeling when he let you go. _Asshole._ He knew. He knew you were pushing him away and this was his way of telling you that he didn’t give a shit. He would still push through and get to you.

You walked with him in silence till the clearing. You watched as he got into his car and waved at you. You smirked, blowing him a kiss. His face turned red a bit, quickly got in his car and drove off. Even if you couldn't tease him like he did to you, at least you had your moments. Even if you could embarrass him a little, it was a lot. You walked back into your clearing, and back into the cabin. You’d have to start with the necessary preparations.


	24. Chapter 24

Clearing out everything, bottles of water at hand. Video and audio recorders in place. You looked over at all the screens he’d left running on. As you took a quick shower, you touched your lips absent-mindedly. 

_Why.. why wouldn’t he just give up._ It only made it harder on him anyway. _And you too._ As you came back, you locked all the doors and pulled in all the blinds, just in case anyone did happen to come by. Everything was set. You sighed and sat down. It was late at night by the time you were done with all the security protocols. All the knives and guns were placed in the cabin’s storage box and out of reach. You wouldn’t be able to reach any of it without help. Which was good. It had to begin at some time. You looked around. You knew it won’t be the same with this last batch. It was potent. Stronger. It wasn’t open to testing in any manner. _Too strong._ You looked over at your phone and at Saeyoung’s Polaroid picture one last time. You felt something inside you stir. _Fear._ You wanted things to be ok. But you knew better at the same time. _There was no such thing as better_. Shutting your eyes tightly, you quickly downed the pill. _You hated this._ You quickly grabbed a pen and scribbled in your red book. Everything. All your thoughts. It was your journal after all.

And then you felt it, the stabbing pain in your back. It hurt. It hurt so bad you couldn’t scream, at first. Images started flowing freely in and out of your mind. You started describing everything you saw out loud. When the pain got worse, you bit down on your hand. You weren’t blacking out. But you were starting to remember. Images frittered in and out. And suddenly you saw the wing, the ward, the agency. _NO! Not this!_

You already knew what happened in this past. You didn't want to see _THIS_ again. The children, the staff, the cuts. It was too painful. You screamed out. You couldn’t handle it anymore. It felt like all your bones were breaking. The car was coming at you over and over again. Why didn’t it stop? You couldn’t… didn’t want to take it anymore. You wanted Saeyoung. You wanted his arms around you. You wanted to sing to him. You wanted to feel safe. _This wasn’t safe. This wasn’t warm._ You were sobbing for him at this point. _Pathetic!_ Another image flashed in front of you, and you screamed again. Blood. There was so much blood. And it burnt. Everything was burning. There were screams. The cats were clawing at her. “You little bitch..” “That’s what happens to bad little girls..” _Fuck._ You couldn’t move. You wanted the darkness. And you didn’t have to wait for too long till the pain was too unbearable. “Eavesdropping is rude.. You need to be punished..” You weren’t sure how long had passed. You would lose consciousness, and then wake up again, to a throbbing pain in your entire body. Then everything would start over again and again. You saw the same images again. Felt the same pain again. Why weren’t you seeing anything from before the accident? It was the same thing over and over again. You just wanted it to end. It was unbearable. You felt the guilt. You gasped for air. It was getting harder.. You wanted to kill yourself. _Just die_. Then it would be over, wouldn’t it?

Saeyoung Choi/ 707/ Luciel

He drove on. He knew something was off. The way she’d acted, made him uneasy. It was too fake. He could see it in her eyes. _Fear._ She still lied. She was holding back again. He was afraid it would happen. That she close up right after keeping her promise for a day. But he had to trust that she needed to do what she needed to do. He still couldn’t shake it off though. He needed Vanderwood’s help. He could only do so much from the cabin. Coverage was low. As he turned into his old house, he sighed. He walked right in and greeted Van,”Yo, how’s it going?” “All good. The agency’s accepted the resignation. They’ll be sending through your due salaries and stuff later. How’re you doing?”, Van asked. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. “It’s .. hard. I need to keep her alright. But at the same time, I need to work on finding my bro. She’s.. alright. I can’t read her sometimes and that freaks me out. I at least had someone I could talk about this shit to. You, for now. I'm grateful, man. I don’t know how she keeps it all to herself and still be ok.” He sat down in front of the multiple screens, looking down. “Well, she IS a woman after.”, he heard Vanderwood say, before he burst out laughing. “What?!”, he snapped. “Well, women are.. strange. They can handle awful things. But then they’re shit when it comes to the simplest things. We’re the same. You were lucky you had someone to keep you grounded. I was too. But she didn’t. So you’re going to take up on that mantle and break down her walls, if you haven’t already.”, he continued snickering and seating himself on the other end of the table. “Anyway, ready? I’ve laid out refreshments, we can’t let anything slip if we’re going to get away with this.” “Aite. Let’s get to it then!”

And they started. Hours of coding. Hours of hacking. Only taking breaks to stretch, going to the toilet, eat and drink. Something was going on in the back of his mind. But right then, he had to put it aside. _Saeran. Where the hell are you?_  Finally, Van shouted out “Hey! Does Mint Eye mean anything to you?” Saeyoung started up, “ Yes! That’s who he works for!”. “Alright, I think we’ve done all we can here. I’m going to print out a few coordinates for you. There’s been some movement regarding that agency. Apparently its some sort of rival to Central Intelligence and they’ve been trying to grab as much information as they can about it, fruitlessly. This is basically all they know.”, he said, shoving a bunch of papers into Saeyoung’s hands. “Yuss. Better than nothing. It should be easier tracking them down. These names sound familiar. I can cross -reference with my database back at the cabin. Thanks a million!”, Saeyoung said gratefully. He looked over at the clock. _Oh!._ “Has it only been half a day since we started? That was a lot faster than I thought. Guess the agencies and servers weren’t all that--FUCK!”

Saeyoung trailed off looking at the electronic calendar by the table. “2 days? It’s been 2 whole days?!” he exclaimed! “Yea well it wasn’t a cake-walk. This is what happens anyway when we do what we do. Why do you think we exercise so much after we’re done with a project?”, replied Van, lazily. He was stretching and starting to get comfortable on the couch. Saeyoung grabbed his phone to take a look. Just  a few picture alerts. Of animals here and there. Nothing or no one else in the woods. He called her. He needed to tell her what had happened. No answer. _Why hadn’t she called?_ His head started racing. He gulped and turned on the camera he’d left inside the cabin. She wasn’t in the bedroom. She wasn’t on one side of the lounge. He saw something on the floor though. It was coming from the other side. He gulped and turned the secondary camera on. She was just lying there. She wasn’t moving. The liquid was from a tumbler that was broken. Glass everywhere. He dialed her again. Her phone buzzed next to her head but she still didn’t move. _What the actual fuck._ He checked to see what else was in the room. A video and audio recorder was pointed at her. It was smallish. He couldn’t hack into it. It wasn’t connected to any network. He looked back at the screen and decided to look at the previous feedback. He took a deep breath and played it from the day he’d left. She'd come back in and started to moving things around. He forwarded it all. She was bundling up all the knives and guns there were. Even his and moving it into storage. She came back out and looked around the room. Placing things like she was making way for something. She even barricaded herself. She sat down and bandaged her right hand rightly. _Uh oh._ That meant… the pill. He forwarded and watched it. She’d swallowed it and started to write things down in her little red book. She was screaming. She looked she was spasming.. It went on for a while and then she stopped. He was frozen. _Why would she do it without him..?_ “I’d do the same.”, came Vanderwood’s voice softly. ”So would you, and you know it.” _Damn it!_ He started to hastily grabbing his bags. He didn’t watch anymore. “Turn it off”, he barked at Vanderwood.  “I’m going back.” “Don’t you want to read this?”, Van said, holding up a small envelope. “I honestly don’t care –“ “It fell out of your backpack when you grabbed your sweatshirt. I was waiting for you to be done with work before pointing it out.” Saeyoung looked back at the screen and furiously tore it up.

“I’m sorry. I'm so sorry. I’m going to do something on my own. By the time you’re reading this I’m most likely done with it. I took the pill. I got it from Lula at the funeral. You would’ve done the same, and you know it. I will call you if anything goes wrong. If I need your help. I swear. But Seayoung, you need to know that you can let go anytime. You can move on anytime. I’m giving you an out. You don’t have to get dragged back or down on me. You need to know that only you can bring Saeran back to life once we do find him. The antidote will help, but he’ll need you. More than I need you. I know what happens. It messes with your head in ways you can’t imagine. And if my suspicions are true, then its messed his body up too. If he’s addicted, then it’s going to be like withdrawal and 10 times worse. Things are going to be worse here on out. When you’re back, I will tell you everything I know so far. About Rika, how I think she’s still alive and linked to this all. Thank you for not bringing it up for the time you were here. It would’ve been difficult to explain. But I think after this last pill, it will be easier. I owe you that much. I need you to check up on Doc for that antidote. We need it for Saeran. Please forgive me for not telling you. For not trusting you how you want me to."

He crumpled the note. Her words echoed in his mind. It’s what he would’ve done, what he would’ve said. But he would’ve been harsher. He would’ve destroyed her. He knew it. But he was pissed. And hurt. He _wanted_ to hurt her now. He took a few deep breaths. He’d show her once he was back. He'd show her exactly how serious he was. He typed in Doc’s number,”Hey Doc. It’s Saey.. Seven here. I needed to know-“  “Aaaah! You have the best timing. We just finished. We needed to check and makes sure and it’s here. All ready. We can’t test it for sure. But the lab has never been wrong. How can we deliver it? If you could let me know where-“, Seven interrupted him.  “Doc, how long will the last medication last on Sarah? The one she wanted?” The Doc was startled by this and it showed in his voice. “Oh? Strange that you’re asking me that. It would’ve lasted her a day or so. But it would’ve been painful. It was untested, that’s why I didn’t-“ “I’m coming over to pick up the antidote. See you.”And he started towards the door. “Thanks again hey. I really appreciate this.” Saeyoung said, without looking back. “Don’t do something reckless.” “She just did.” “What’re you, kids? She did what you would’ve. And that’s why you’re pissed. I would be too. I’m not saying you shouldn’t be mad. Be super mad. Break down her walls and convince her you are not letting her go. Just...be careful doing it”

And with that he left. He drove down to the Doc’s. His mind was blank. It’d been a long time since he’d felt this way. When he had to leave Saeran behind. When he was told Saeran was happy. He felt a happy-kind-of-blankess. And the an over-whelming sadness. But now he felt an empty-kind-of-blankness. And anger. And hurt. _She gave him a fucking out?!?_  When he got back, he’d show her what he was going to do with her ‘out’. _Screw being careful._ That’s what he was up until now, and it hadn’t worked. _No. No that’s not it._  It had worked. Slowly. But it had worked. He was confused. He did need to calm down. There wasn’t anything else he could do.4

Saeran.. He needed to save him. But Sarah.. It was ripping him apart. He reached the Doc’s lab and walked right in. He must’ve looked formidable because people were scurrying away from him. He walked right into Doc’s office and stopped. “What are you doing here, V?” he asked the blue-haired man. His eyes were bandaged. “I got the surgery done. I need to give you stuff. And a message for Sarah.” Anger was building up again inside him again. _Why didn’t anyone trust him?_ “You want her to know, tell her yourself”, he replied sharply. V flinched. He knew he was in the wrong. “Please.. Sev-Saeyoung. Pleae just tell her that I’ll make good. That when she finds Rika, I’ll be the one dealing with her. That I’m going to stop sulking around and take charge of what’s happened. I couldn’t help anyone back then, and I think I even shut myself away because it hurt everytime I looked at anyone. But I was hurt too. And I wasn’t sure.. what to do.” V was holding his head in his hands. He looked so much older. Saeyoung felt a pang of guilt. He was trying. But it wasn’t good enough. He straightened up and opened his bag, drawing out folders and papers. “This is everything she left behind. If Sarah and you could make sense of it, maybe we can find Saeran and Rika. And maybe we have a chance at saving him..” “And Rika?”, Saeyoung asked. _Saving him._ Did he not mean to save Rika? “I don’t know. I’ll cross that bridge when I get to it.”, V answered solemnly. “Are you sure you’ll be able to?” Saeyoung asked again,”I need to know because if you can’t-“ “I will. I’m tired. So tired of doing nothing. Of being able to do nothing. If that kid can get over all the shit in her life, then I can too. Tell her that.” replied V.

Saeyoung nodded and noticed Doc walking outside. “I’ve got to run. She’s gone and done something stupid and I need to see the Doc. I’ll keep in touch. You.. take care”, he said softly. He pulled open the office door and caught up to the Doc.”We need that vial ASAP. Highest security protocol. No one gets it but me- Oh Saeyoung you’re here.” The doc stopped and nodded at the men to depart. “I need it now Doc. I don’t have time. I’m sorry but it can’t wait.” Saeyoung kept going. “She’s taken the pill without telling me. The expression on your face says you understand the severity. So please-“ “Just follow me, kid.”, the Doc replied and started walking quickly down the hall. He walked into a smaller steel room and opened a small safe. “Don’t worry too much about her. She’s been through worse. I know its hard to handle. She won’t listen, she knows what’s best. I wasn’t able to get through to her. If she told you what she was doing, maybe she does have faith in you. And you need to believe in that. V had some papers for yo-“ “Got’em already. I just need the antidote.” “Alright. You need to administer these orally. Every 3 hours. I made 3 vials. Just in case. Don’t use all of them unless you have to.” Doc warned. “Wait, please make sure she’s ok. She may have gone over her head with that last batch. We just got a warning from our lab. While the drug might be functional, that much physical memory, it could just break SOMEONE. The human mind is not meant for that kind of torture.” “What _exactly_ does it do?”, Saeyoung asked, that familiar sinking feeling vanishing slowly, being replaced by something else, something darker. “It causes the patient to relive their worst over and over again. Physically and mentally. It could also cause her nightmares. Her worst fears, deepest and darkest moments of her life. Hallucinations.” Saeyoung didn’t want to listen anymore. He grabbed the box of vials and made his way back to the car. He placed them in his boot safely and started driving back.

_She’s been through worse. She’ll make it. Survive._ Every one had something to say about her. _She has faith in you._ Not enough faith. He wanted her to give him all. All of it. He wanted all of her. And he needed to let her know. He needed to know if there really was no chance for them, he would make one. If they could get through the worst together, maybe, just maybe they could get through the better days. Thoughts kept flying in and out of his head. Thoughts of Saeran, Rika, V, Sarah.. He felt like his head would explode. He wanted to get to her. But he didn’t. He wanted to comfort her. And her to comfort him. She was going through something horrible. Yet she hadn’t called him. Never called him.

 


	25. Chapter 25

As he pulled in to where he’d parked his car earlier, his felt his phone buzz. He didn’t check to see who it was and answered. “Hello?”. “He-eey, what day-is it?”, a broken voice wafted. Saeyoung had to shake his head to snap back to the present. ”You-there?” She asked breathily. She was conscious. And she’d called. “Yea. It’s been 2 days. I was wondering why you didn’t call.” “I don’t know..if you..read-but I took.. I took the pill. When will..you come…home?” _Home, she’d said._ “Soon.” He replied. He wanted to keep talking, but he couldn’t. His own darkness was taking over. He could hear how weak her voice was. He grabbed all the things he needed form the car and started climbing, in silence. “Sae-young… when.. _exactly.._ will you..come back?”, her voice sounded-shattered. After every word she said, he could hear her breathing sharply.  “Why?” he asked. His anger was not in check. He was going back to her. But he wanted her to feel his pain. Feel how hurt he was. “Because..I need you... _please._ I'm such an ass”, she replied. Her voice was getting hoarser. “And how have you been an ass?”, he asked again. “Pleeea-aase..Saeyoung..I need you. I thought it.. would be..ok. That everything would-“ she broke off and began coughing. It sounded bad. “Hey”, he said kinder this time. He was climbing up quicker. He wanted to see her. To hold her. _She said she needed him._ “I’m so sorry…  I couldn’t protect them..I couldn’t.. I promised, I promised I would..and I didn’t..It’s all my fault. I’m so sorry..”, he heard her say. She was sobbing now.

“Hey! HEY! Are you there? Hang on I’m almost home ok?”, he frantically replied almost running up the rocks and paths. “I’m almost.. there. Hang on.. I’m coming home. “ But she wasn’t listening anymore. He heard her cry louder. “Oh my GOD..I’m so pathetic! He’s not even.. here. Am I even.. really..holding a phone?! This is..seriously fucked..up.. Why? GOD WHY the FUCK didn’t I tell him? Why did I let him go? ”, he heard her screaming. _Was she still under the drug?_ He got to the clearing and ran into the house knocking down the door. He looked around and she wasn't inside. He ran into the bedroom and ran back out. "Sarah, Sarah I'm here. Where are you?", he screamed into the phone.

“Nooo! Not again! Please! No more! I don’t want to remember again. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry..", he heard her say through the phone, but she was distant. And then he heard the familiar sound of water. He ran. He ran as fast as he could. A million images flashed through his head, before one single one was fixed. Her body, in the lake. He felt the fear push through again through his anger. _Her fear._ As he got closer, he saw her, by the banks of the river. She hadn't gone in yet. "SARAH!", he screamed, reaching out to her just as soon as she fell. He felt his eyes burn with tears. He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. She was shaking, her hands curled into fists in her hair. "No more... no more.. I can't die. I can't die --yet", she whispered, softly, weeping. She was muttering to herself. "Sarah", he whispered. "Sarah, look at me.. Open your eyes.", he urged her. He lifted her face, and brushed his thumb across her cheek, holding her firmly. He couldn't stop the tears from falling anymore. _Yet? She couldn't die YET?_ He felt his anger slowly rise to the surface again. She slowly opened her eyes, and they took a while to focus on him. "It's over. It's over and I'm here.", he whispered softly, cradling her. "Listen to my voice. Breathe. Come back to me.", he whispered, holding her, crushing her into him. 

"Please don’t go Saeyoung. Please don’t ever go away again!”, she suddenly cried out, shaking her head and grabbing his t-shirt. And just as suddenly, her head drooped. He picked her up and began to walk back to the house. She was scratching his back, through his shirt, desperately. Like she thought he would disappear. She kept crying, but he didn't say another word. He knew if he did, he might not be able to take it back. He was too angry. He wanted to claim her, right there. To chain her to himself. Even if it took years, he wanted her to see that he would not let go. 

As they got closer to the cabin, he felt her arms lose their strength and fall. He got back inside and walked over to the bed. _Their bed._  He gently placed her down, and her eyes flew open, grabbing at him “No. NO! No, I won’t let you go. I won’t!” That took him by surprise. “But you gave me an out. You wanted me to leave. To make it easier for me.” He said sharply. He couldn’t stop himself. He wanted to. He didn’t want to hurt her more, but he couldn’t help it. He was crying too. Her sobbing got worse. “I’m sorry I’m so sorry. Please don’t.. please..I’ll do any..thing..” And she stopped. She stopped speaking. He looked down at her. Her hand was loosening its grip again. She was going unconscious. Limp. He wanted to just lay there, holding her. But he couldn’t. He needed to know for sure what she was thinking. As he got up, she whimpered. She started to cry again. He patted her head softly. It calmed her down a bit, but it didn’t stop the tears. He opened her hands too look at what she had. It was a polaroid picture. It was from the day of the funeral. A picture of him laughing in his car. Something broke inside of him. In her other hand, she had the phone. He went out into the lounge and looked towards the corner he’d seen her on the cameras. It was a mess. The liquid he had seen from the camera was brown now. He thought it was from some dropped out coffee. But it wasn’t. It was sickly. He ran back to her and began to check for open wounds. He needed to see. There was a cut on the back of her arm. But it’d dried out and healed. Which means it must’ve happened before. The trail of the blood was from the kitchen space. Had she tried to get something from there and fallen over, cutting her self? _Shit._ Why hadn’t she just trusted him?

She was up again. She wasn’t saying anything. She just lay there, looking at the ceiling, tears cascading off her face. She wasn’t blinking either. “Pathetic”, she whispered. “God, you are so pathetic and useless-”  “Wake -up!”, Saeyoung heard a voice. He didn’t know where it came from. “Just fucking WAKE-UP! You went and took the damned pill, without telling me. And now you’re so broken. I can’t.. I don’t even know if I can reach you, or help you. You never let me try. I’m so tired. I’m so sick of this. Just wake the fuck up already!” His voice was getting harsher. Her eyes seemed to move over to him, staring right into him, _through him._ “I’m so sorry. I thought I’d be.. helping, if I didn’t bother you…”, she replied in a small voice. “Helping…Is that why? Or were you planning on doing something worse? I know what I’m getting into. I know it’s going to be hard. I know! And you still choose to push me aside and do your own thing. I thought I could do this, evidently I can’t. You don’t even understand. WHY DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND?” he kept going on. “I’ll make you see. I’ll make you mine. I won’t let you leave. I won’t...”, he replied, the anger bursting out. He grabbed Sarah by both her sides and smashed his lips into her. She didn’t push him off, and he didn’t stop. He kept kissing her, moving down her neck, marking her, biting down on every bit of her body that he could. “I will have you. And keep you.”, he growled into the nape of her neck. She gasped as he hit her sensitive spot, just above her collarbone. He looked back, and saw colors returning to her face.

He stopped himself and looked back down. _What exactly was he doing?_ “Don’t stop.”, he heard a small voice say. “Don’t stop.. Please.. Saeyoung.. Take me.. Take all of me. And give me all of you” He felt her hand on his head, and another around his back. She tugged at him, pulling him up and as he looked into her eyes, he could see her. She was coming back. The drug must be wearing off. Her hand moved through his hair and touched his face, caressing his cheek, and the teardrops that were readily falling off. “You want me to-?”, he couldn’t complete whatever he was going to say because she had leaned up and kissed him. Not how he had. It was softer and tender. Loving. She bit down on his lower lip, and licked on it. His anger was replaced by another feeling, and he felt like he was melting into her. She tugged at his hair again, wanting more. He couldn’t help but smile through the kisses, pushing his tongue through, wanting to explore her more, and she let him. She opened her lips and met his tongue with her own, playing, exploring each others’. Slowly, she pulled back. “I know..”, she said, taking short shallow breaths “ I know and I’m sorry. I’ll try harder. I won’t run away anymore. I promise.” Her cheeks grew pink.

“I thought you were going to fuck me blind for a minute to get me back to my senses,” she added, a sly smile forming on her pretty little mouth. “I might have. I didn’t know when I was going to stop. I’m sorry too.”  He replied, resting his head in her chest. It was soft. Her breasts felt like the right size. It felt perfect, amazing. Until a loud growl was heard throughout the cabin. They both sat up, looking around, one more red-faced than the other. “Did an animal get inside?”, Seven asked quickly, looking around for something to attack with. “Oh shut up! I just haven’t eaten, alright?!” Sarah replied. _That explained a lot._ She seemed to be back to being herself. He smirked and then turned around laughing loudly. “You’re not girly! You’re not girly at all!” “That’s alright, you’re plenty girly enough for both of us.”, she retorted back, climbing off the bed. She was stretching when he turned back. “I need a shower. And food. Ah!”, she winced touching the back of her arm. “Oh yea.. I really did it.. heh.” He stood up and walked over to the corner of the room to grab her towel. “You did that on purpose?!” he asked, incredulously. “Yea.. When it started getting real bad, I thought if I made some sort of new pain, then I wouldn’t have to relive those.. relive more memories. It was a waste though. I only saw and heard what I’d already been through. Just as well-“, she stopped, wincing again. “You stink” he said. He wanted to keep talking to her, to keep holding her. But he had to get back to work. “You … don’t..”, he heard her say softly, walking away, towel in hand.

He sighed and walked over to the lounge again. As soon as he heard the shower runnig outside, he grabbed the little red book. And began to flip through ti. The latest entries choked him, but it made his heart jump too.

" _I hate this. Why didn't I tell him? It's going to start hitting me at some point and I know it would be easier if he was here. I miss him. i want him back. I don't want to spend another second without him. I'm so scared. So scared. I want his arms around me again, and his lips on mine. Oh my God why.. WHY? Why do I want him? I can't make him happy. It hurts worse because I know I can't have him. Because I know I won't have him. Make it stop, please make it stop. Just make my heart stop so that it will stop hurting. I don't want to feel this pain anymore. Please..please-_ " there was some scribbles, and it looked like she was far gone for the next few pages. just a lot of scribbles, and no legible words. When he finally reached the last page, he inhaled sharply. _"I'll live. I have to live, for now. For him. Just like you have for so long. Only for them. When I find Saeran, let's end this. Let's stop this pain. I'll bring Saeran back. And when they're ok, I'l disappear. Just like I should have years ago. Just like Rika said. Until then, I'll love him. Love my Saeyoung with everything that I have and am. And when it's time, he'll go. He won't think twice. I won't have to hurt anymore."_

He ripped out the pages and stuffed it into his pockets. Her ramblings. It must've been when the drug started taking effect on her, and when she'd called him. The next time it happened, the next time she pushed him away, and he ever doubted her, he'd read this. He'd read the truth that she refused to accept. That she already loved him. That she lived for him. All this while, she lived for him. He had questions. He knew what she thought he would go. Why was she so sure? Whatever it was that he was yet to know about her, he would hold her back. He would KEEP her. By any and all means possible. 

 


	26. Chapter 26

He sighed and walked over to his bags. He had to start at some point. At least she was out of the zone and was back. If she reverted, he knew what _medicine_ would make her come back. But he had to be careful. Back then he’d almost raped her. He wanted to. He wanted to devour her. And just might’ve as well. _She’d wanted more._ Of course she wanted more. Where most girls would kick and scream, she’d ask for more _That’s not fair! She’s been through worse._ Gah! His own mind was against him. He began to open his bags and connect wires to the newer equipment he’d bought.

Sarah/ Vini

The water felt good. Not as good as his kisses. But good enough to make your body feel better. _You just had to do it by yourself._ You berated yourself. And now he knows knew. He knew how much you needed him. _Maybe he’ll change his mind when we find Saeran._ In the back of your mind you knew he will. _Benefit of the doubt?_ Really? Here-on, you decided, no more holding back. He had secrets too. He held back before too. You had no right to do the same anymore. Not after you’d both come this far. You turned off the taps and dried yourself, clothing yourself in your shorts and a tshirt. You left your towel out to dry and stretched again, feeling the sting against your skin. You walked back into the cabin and placed a pot on the stove. Porridge would do for now. And coffee. “Head’s up!”, you look up but not in time- Bam! “What the hell?!”, you shouted falling back, rubbing your head. “Aaahahah! I thought you’d catch it.. Hehehee”, you heard Saeyoung say. As you looked at what hit you it was a can of Dr. Pepper. “Yea thanks” you muttered as you scrambled to get back up. “I’ve got some department store food too. So don’t cook anything for today.” He said, not looking away from his computer. You could see he was coding again. He was getting back to work. “Thank you.. again..”, you muttered the last part, before turning off the gas stove and scooting over to the bags he'd gestured. You opened them up and started segregating them into which expired first, and which would last longer. Your eyes traveled to the very inviting yellow packet of chips.

After you’d done putting everything aside, and eating a rice dumpling, you opened your can of soda and the Honey-Budha chips. After the first bite, you knew why Yousung and Saeyoung raged over it. It was delicious! Salty, and sweet. Just the perfect texture. You couldn’t help but moan a little. It had been a while since you binged and now felt a good time as any. You hadn’t noticed someone glaring at you. You had another one and this time you noticed a turn of his head. You quickly got up and brought over a bowl, filling the chips into it completely, and walking over to his work desk. There wasn’t any space to place the bowl of chips for him there, so you just leaned into the side of the chair he was seated on and placed it on your lap. You looked at the files strewn across the table, licking your finger absentmindedly. When he didn’t look over at you, you decided he needed space, and got up to move away. “No… stay.. “, he said, looking unsettled, grabbing at your wrist. You moved back into where you were. “It’s .. well I don’t know how to explain it.. I can concentrate better with you here, rather than when you’re.. not”, he added, his ears turning slightly red, letting go of your arm. “Let me know what you need. I’m not going anywhere anymore.”, you said boldly. That seemed to calm him down. His one hand would occasionally come up to grab some chips, or some juice. And the only other sound was of the tapping of the keyboard. You looked over some of the files he would hand you occasionally. The names didn’t seem familiar. Suddenly, a picture flashed on the screen. You knew that face. It was older now but you knew who it was.. It shook you so much you stood up and doubled back. “Who.. is that?”, you asked Saeyoung. He looked over at you and back at the screen. “He’s associated to Mint Eye. His name is Ray Hing. Why? What’s wrong?”, he asked concerned. His fingers typed slower and he kept glancing at the code on one of the other screens. You slowly moved back to him,

“Sorry it just startled me. I know that face. He’s the one who’d bring in the drugs to the agency. I thought.. I thought I’d burnt him in the fire.”. you said slowly. “He survived, I see.”, you muttered, grabbing the back of the chair with one hand, the other one closing tightly into a fist. “I’d like to tell you some other stuff.. not relevant really.  Just wanted to share-“, and the next thing you knew you were in his lap. He’d grabbed you and placed you square in his lap, legs over the side of the chair, your back on the other arm. “Go on.” “And why am I trapped like this?”, you asked, surprised and also embarrassed. “Because I think you may run off half way through and I won't be able to chase you with this particularly hard piece of code”, he replied gruffly. “Tell me.. everything.. and anything.. I want to hold you. And this is the only way I can right now.”

You took a deep breath and began. “My first memory is this awful feeling of guilt. Rika’d just told me that you and Saeran had died in the gas explosion. She said it was my fault, because I'd refused to do something. Accept her, or join her or some trash. There was fire everywhere. And blood. The next thing I remember is wanting for everything to end, and walking into traffic.” You looked back up at Saeyoung’s face. He gasped. “You tried to kill yourself?”, he asked. “Yea, I think I wanted to die. I thought the people most important to me were all gone. So then I might as well.. join them.. Anyway, then we both know a  bit of the rest. The hospital, the doctor and the agency.” You took a deep breath. This was the hardest part. This could change how he saw you. “During the rescue and evacuation I found some other children. A few I’d known but had never seen again. I already knew that some of the children wouldn’t survive because of the drugs. Because they were already kind of dead. They couldn’t see, hear or feel. It was the effect of the last batch of drugs. I realized the patrons must’ve administered them too quickly, leaving all the kids, broken. They were only being kept alive by ventilators. Just bodies. They were all long gone. So I… I disconnected them.. all. I killed them all before I set the place on fire. I..” you stopped, gulping down, holding yourself, arms across your chest. You feel the shivers coming. “I lied before. When we went swimming. I locked the worst patrons in the same ward after I’d killed the kids. I wanted them to die, watching their bodies. But I don’t think they did. Nothing was ever reported in the news. I wasn’t thinking straight. But even now, I don’t know if I’d have done anything differently. I need you to know that. I was—am a killer.”

You couldn’t look up at him. You didn’t want to. His fingers didn’t cease typing. “Were you ever raped?”, he asked. It took you aback. You knew he’d have questions but still…  
“No.”   
“Did anyone ever sexually molest or abuse you?”  
“Not exactly”   
“How exactly were you prepared for sexual favours?” You wanted to stop feeling so weak. You hated talking about this part too. But you wanted to tell him. “They tied me up, and made me watch pornos. Made me practice the sounds I’d have to make. Dialogues. Things like ‘ _not there. You’re so big.. ooh_ ’. Everything you would see. They made me watch adult videos, hentai, everything. No one wanted to actually hurt me, because the ‘authentic virgin experience’ just couldn’t be trained. Then they.. they also got.. toys..”, you said, whispering the last part. “Not the stuff on tv. Feathers, vibrators. They showed me how I could use them, in case.. in case I wasn’t getting wet. No one ever actually touched me sexually. There were exams, like when I got my first period. They.. they stopped them. From coming again.”  
“They.. sterilised you?”, you could hear it in his voice,now. The part where he would run.

“Temporarily. Sometimes clients want girls who’re on their period. But it did change my body’s.. chemistry a bit. I don’t get turned on that often. Or maybe too much at a time. I had Doc take a look at me and he fixed it. Apparently there was something placed inside, to stop everything and at the same time prevent me from getting pregnant. Doc said that chances of having a family could be.. low.. But back then, I didn’t even dream of that.. “ Saeyoung shifted under you, and you felt his hand on you head, petting you. It felt..good. “Now.. I don’t know. If it happens, it happens. I’m scared. I’m scared of wanting a child, and then not being able to have one. Of loving someone so unconditionally that you’d die for them, and then end up not being able to.” You moved closer to his body. It was so warm. The t-shirt he wore smelled of flowers. But his scent was still there. “Everything I want can wait.”, you mumbled, under your breath.

  
“How long can it wait?”, he asked softly, almost whispering. “Until we find him. Save him. There’s one more thing. When he was chasing me up the stairs, I told him. I told him he was being brainwashed. Either it was something they were giving him. Or something he was taking. Injecting. Drinking. So I’m hoping and praying that in his good senses, he actually realiszes something. It’s a long shot. But still..” “Something’s better than nothing huh?”, he said. He tilted his head and looked down at you smiling. “Why are you smiling?” you asked. “I can see your very sexy cleavage”, he replied smirking. You quickly looked down at your chest and gasped. He was right. In fact, the light from the computer screens were so harsh that you could see your very blue bra through your thing white t-shirt. “You ass!” you said, punching into his chest, lightly. You didn’t want to hurt him. “Aww is that all you’ve got, sweety?”, he said, giggling even more. You knew what to do in that instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I don't think I'm very good at transitioning, everything seems to be moving too fast and honestly, my head feels a bit muddled up.~  
> ~Koo?~


	27. Lemon 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~AND THE LEMON HAS ARRIVED~  
> ~All aboard the lem-lem train~

You shifted your body weight so that now you were straddling him, legs on either side of the chair. You pushed yourself closer, so much closer to his manhood. “Uh.. Sa-Sarah?! ” “Oh I’m sorry. I was just making myself comfortable. Besides, wouldn’t you be getting a better view like this?”, you said leaning back, planting your hands on your knees beside him and pushing your shoulders back. You watched as he took you in, your chest out, your lady parts close to his groin. “Whatever.” He muttered and quickly looked back at the screen. You could see that it had a desired effect. He was getting harder, his face redder. “You can do your worst and I can still control myself.", he muttered. “Is that you giving me permission to do what I want?”, you asked, moving back towards his chest. You placed one hand on it and the other went around to stroke his neck. He grunted you could feel his member getting harder under you. You wanted to do things to it. Things you’d remembered watching in those videos. When you'd first seen it, it disgusted you. Just the thought of it would make you gag. But now, nothign seemed more delicious than his reactions to you.

You shifted your weight again and this time, opening up your thighs, placed yourself right on top of his hardness. You felt him tense up and you smiled. You began to nuzzle his neck. You liked this. This power you had over him. You saw a small scar on his neck and frowned, tracing your finger along it. “That’s not a hickey. It’s from a fight with a rather unfortunate man.”, he said. His voice was .. hoarse.. “What happened?”, you asked softly, still tracing it with a finger. “I broke his fingers… till he gave up information about his organization. And then my team and I took it out from the inside.” You knew he had a dangerous side. You just didn’t know how dangerous. You moved higher and kissed the scar. You kissed it and traced it with your tongue. You heard him hum as you did it again. You massaged the back of his head, through his hair, and your other free hand held onto his shoulder for support. He was so tall, so big. You bit down on the scar, and felt him move. “What .. are you.. doing?”, he growled. You stopped immediately. That growl. It was the one that had made you wet yourself the first time you’d heard it. You felt the heat rising inside you.

“Sorry”, you muttered. “I forgot you were.. working. I’ll just sit here.. still.” You settled back slowly, moving away from his member, which was now rock hard. His face was red. You were pretty sure yours was too. You could feel yourself get more wet. You hoped he hadn’t noticed and simply put your head against his chest, keeping everything else away from him sensitive spots. You looked down and saw his member had made a tent. “I can’t even concentrate anymore.”, he said after a while, sighing. “I need to take care of something.” “Or you could just let me do it.”. Your hands flew to your mouth and you almost fell off him. He grabbed you and pulled you close “Ex-cuse meee-eee?”, he said , looking straight at you. His face was redder. How could he be more embarrassed. “Nothing!”, you squeaked. “Sorry I didn’t meant to say it out loud.” He didn’t let you go no matter how much you squirmed. He held you with one arm around your waist, and the other snaked up to move both your hands up. He had you. And you could see in his eyes, he knew it. He pulled you closer and lifted you with ease, placing you right on top of his hardness. “I wonder what feels so moist. ” He whispered in your ear. “You.. noticed?”, you asked, gulping. Embarrassment filled you and you wanted to look away. You couldn't, his gaze was fierce, so full of lust. His hardness had fit right against where your legs were parted, and because it was so close to your body, it was almost like you were doing a split. He brought your hands behind your back and held them with the arm that was holding you.

“No escape now, babe.” It was so hot. He was so hot. He didn’t meet your lips. Instead he went for your neck, and his free hand feathered up and down your spine. It made you ache. You felt his lips and teeth on your neck, kissing and suckling down on your neck. And as soon as he touched that sweet spot, you arched your back, crying out. It was like something was exploding inside you. You moaned higher and started rocking your body. You wanted to make him feel good too. You grinded against him and heard him growl. His hand now went inside your shirt. He was touching your skin. This wasn’t the first time he’d touched you. He’d held you by the lake and you were both in your underpants. But this was more.. intense. He was moaning into you and he let go of your hands. You quickly brought them to his tshirt and tugged at it, loosening it and puling it over his head. His arms grabbed at it and threw it into a corner. You stared at his chest, breathing hard and heavy. You touched it, tracing your hadns along his muscles, and licking your lips. You hadn't realized that you'd began moving against him again. He wanted your shirt off too and almost ripped it off. You groaned as the air hit you and grabbed him, placing your arms around him, squeezing your body into his. His hands travelled freely all over your back. And then finally into your shorts. He was squeezing your ass and his other hand unhooked your bra. You felt your straps fall off your shoulders. You face felt warm. His hands were on your ass as he gently lifted you off his manhood and moved your legs.

“You.. first.. I’m not cumming now. I want to pleasure you first. Properly…” he said. Your legs were back to dangling off the arm of the chair and you watched as he looked at your body completely. He was working the buttons and zips off your shorts with one hand, and pulling at the straps of your bra with the other. You felt so.. exposed. So naked in front of him. You slowly lowered your head and looked down at yourself. You looked.. so.. _sluttish.._ You shook your head quickly. No. No you weren’t. Almost as though he’d read your mind, you felt him come closer and kiss your forehead, while moving lower. His hand was now inside your bra and your stomach clenched as you felt him brush against your breast. It was soft. His hand was so gentle. He began with circling the nipple. You also felt his other hand go inside your shorts. He gasped “A--thong?”, he said looking back at it your shorts. He quickly grabbed them and took them off. His mouth was open as he stared at your thong. You couldn’t help but hide your face. Why was he staring at them like that? Wasn’t he a total ladies man? You felt his hands on your own, and removing them. His face had something dark on it. His eyes were.. on fire. “What am I going to do… with you..?”, he growled looking straight into your eyes. His hand was now circling your tummy, circling your belly button. He was being such a tease…”I didn’t have anything.. else.. and I certainly didn’t think .. that we would-Ah!”, you moaned. His hand was now cupping your pussy, and he had bunched the front of your panties into your clit. He pulled at it and you felt your head almost explode. “

It only gets.. better. “, he said..”How-MMmmAaah?” you asked. It was already so good. And he was barely even touching you. He quickly answered your question by kissing you, roughly, animalitically. His tongue darted into your mouth and you couldn’t even keep up. His other hand was back to playing your nipple and you felt him flick it. You moaned into the kiss. You felt something inside you coil and pool. You wanted more. But how could there be more? He moved his delicious lips away from your mouth and started trailing down. And before you realised his mouth had replaced his finger. You almost screamed in delight. It was amazing. His tongue pushed and pulled, and he was suckling your breast. His hand had moved onto the other breast and was teasing the other nipple, all the while pulling and pushing at your panties. You were moaning and groaning, grabbing his head full of hair. He looked up and you could see his eyes were full of tears.. You were almost sobbing yourself. He put his head into your chest and kissed your breasts. “You need…to tell me.. when to stop..”, he said, breathing heavily. He looked back at you and you nodded. “Don’t.. don’t stop..”, you pleaded. “I want to .. make you feel this good.. too. Tell me.. tell me how.” You heard him groan again. “Just let me hold you..and touch you.. please. You have no idea how good it makes me feel, to hear you moan, for me.. because of me.” You nodded at him and he went back. He kept alternating between nipples. Pinching them, kneading your breasts, biting and licking them. You felt like you would almost pass out, when you felt his head go lower. His nose was now close to your panties. And you knew you were so wet. You moaned louder, feeling his hot breath against your thigh. In one swift motion you felt his teeth graze you, before ripping your thong off. You yelped at the motion. _When had it got so sensitive down there?_ He came back up and was watching you.

You began to wonder what exactly he planned and then you felt it. You cried out as you felt his finger, touch your clit, circling it, massaging it. You arched your back and bucked your pelvis, tossing your head to the side. It  was like explosion after explosion was going on inside your body. Whatever was building up felt like it would over-flow. You cried out over and over. “Saeyoung..”, you screamed, when he pushed a finger inside you. It was amazing. His lips smashed into yours and you moaned into his kisses, letting his tongue dominate you. You were now a wreck. You dragged your nails into his back and shoulders as he finger fucked you, suckling your nipples, alternating between his finger and his mouth. “Saeyoung.. Sae—yooouuung” you cried out as he added another finger, furiously pumping his fingers in and out of you. “I’m.. something.. is coming.. It’s.. so amazing.. Aaah SAEYOUNG.. PLEASE… “  and with that you released yourself. You felt something pour out of you, as you saw stars. Your whole body shook and a pleasant warm feeling came all over you. As you steadied yourself you looked up at him. His face was warm, and red, and he looked triumphant. “And?”, he said, softly. “Did you like that? Do you want more?” he went on “ I can give you more than that.. If you let me. I won’t stop. Until I’ve completely wrecked you. Destroyed you. Devoured you.” You moaned.

Just listening to him, It was turning you on again. “Again.. Moan for me.. cry for me.. only me..Again”, he said bringing you up to his chest, rocking you and holding you. He slowly moved you again. “I’m not done”, he said. You couldn’t help but whimper. He held you now with your back to his chest, your ass on his dick. You instinctively started grinding on him. His face was now in the back of your neck. He was sniffing you, and then he slowly began to lick the back fo your neck. You moaned and giggled as it tickled and grinded harder into him. He spread your legs, holding them apart with his own. He kept suckling your neck as one hand began to knead a breast, while the other began playing with your clit again. You threw your head back.. _Again._ He was going to rock you again. His finger worked his magic as his mouth worked his. You were crying out again, and then his finger hit it. This time you screamed. “That’ it.. that’s it.. scream for me.. “, he whispered into your ear. “Right there.. there’s somrthing.. right there ! Aahhaah!  Saeyou-“His mouth captured yours again as his finger and reached inside you, and pushed against your g-spot. You began to furiously grind into him now. You needed more. More than his fingers. You wanted him, need him, inside you. The need was getting stronger with every push.

He suddenly got up, releasing you. You snapped your head up, and whined slowly, without realizing it. You didn’t want him to stop. _Why did he?_ He was placing you on the floor. He was treating you with care, like you were some delicate being. But you wanted him to be harder with you. You needed him to be. His kisses were assaulting you again, and now he moved slowly, lower. From your lips, to your neck, and breasts. Your tummy, and then finally, you hadn’t realised until you felt it. You felt pure pleasure grip you and your legs flailed. “Ahha”, you screamed, as his tongue darted in and out, all the while, his finger still massaging your clit. “So.. beautiful.. and tasty..” he whispered and began to ardently eat into you. “Saeyoung.. please.. please..” “That’s right.. say my name.. “ “I’m cuming.. again.. Saeyoung get away from-aaaAAAH!”, you weren’t able to complete your sentence as you felt yourself explode all over again and again. It took you awhile to land back from the stars this time. “You are.. delicious!”, you heard Saeyoung say, coming back up and licking his lips. He smashed his lips onto yours again, forcing you to taste yourself inside him. It was vulgar. But you were too weak to care.

And then you realized that you could do the same to him. You kissed him back with ardent need and pushed him over. You let your animalistic desire take over you and held him down, kissing him, and going into his neck. You heard him chuckle and then you moved lower. Down his stomach and to his pants. “Watch me”, you ordered him. Without using your hands, you undid his pants, and then pulled them off him in a quick swift motion. You heard him gasp “ Where did you learn.. how did.?” “Those videos were ingrained into my brain. I think I might try a thing or two.. “ and with that you pushed your breasts against his balls, his member in your face. You heard him moan again, “What.. are you..?” You giggled “Never been given a .. a blow-job?” and with that you pulled his boxers off too. You stared at his dick. It was long.. and hard. You weren’t sure if it would fit your body, forget your mouth. But you decided to go at it anyway. You wanted to wreck him too. You wanted him to moan your name too. And you touched his balls tenderly. You felt him shudder under your fingers. _Good._  You slowly stroked his massive cock, all the while tenderly brushing your breasts against his balls. You heard him slowly moan. _Very good._ “You’re so.. so big.. “ you whispered. You kissed the head, and then slowly, licked it. You tasted his pre-cum, it was a little salty but not too bad. You wanted more. You slowly glided your tongue from the bead to the shaft, and then on to his balls. You head him groan even louder “Holy.. shit! Sarah!” You smirked and began. You took his whole head in and created a suction, sucking on it, licking it inside your mouth. A bit of saliva was dropping out, but you didn’t care.

You wanted to hear him. You wanted him to groan louder. You began to take more of him into you. He cried out loud and now his moans were getting louder. He was almost gagging you and now you had to pull out, wincing and grabbing your throat. “So fucking..big!” you said, almost choking and coughing in between. Tears stung at your eyes, but you were determined. “Sarah.. are you.. ok..? Babe… don’t force yours-eeeyyoowwaaah!”, you didn’t wait for him to finish before taking him all in to your mouth and throat in one swift motion. And you began to furiously pump on him. Tears kept falling, it did hurt, your throat, but it felt so fucking good. Suddenly you felt arms grab you and you pulled out of him, choking a little. You were rolled over and pinned down again. “Sarah.. I need.. you.. can I please..?”, he asked pleading. You nodded too. You reached up and kissed his tears away, and positioned yourself. You were told that first times would hurt like a bitch. So you waited. As he slowly pushed into you, you shut your eyes tightly. _Slut._ You heard a voice. No! No I’m doing this with the one I love. I want him to do this to me. You fought with the voices in your head until you heard a new one.

“Sarah! Sarah look at me.. Open your eyes. And look at me!” You forced your  eyes open and stared right into golden orbs. “Are you ok? We don’t have to..” “Please, I want this....” you said out loud. “I want you.. I know it’ll hurt. It’s ok.  But I WANT YOU! I… NEED you.. now.. Please.. don’t make me .. beg even more..” He gasped at your crudeness. “Look at me.. watch me.. then.. It’s your Saeyoung. Your 707.. your Luciel.. Just watch me.. Only me..”. And with that he pushed in gently. You gasped as it entered you. It was pulsating inside you, like it was alive. You looked at him, and nodded. More. You needed more. He pushed more and this time, you felt it. You felt something opening inside, breaking almost and you cried out, grabbing him. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it was painful. His dick was tearing into you. There was a bigger ache inside you though. One that needed to be satisfied. He wasn’t moving and was just staring at you. You bucked yourself and moved your hips higher, trying to take more of him in, and he groaned. He began to move again, thrusting, pushing in deeper with every one. You cried out and moaned, and he began to pick up the pace. It was amazing, He was screaming out your name as well, and you felt him explode inside you. It was fast. But it was great. You felt something dripping out of you as he lowered himself. You felt his weight encompass you. It was amazing. You liked it.

“I’ll get off you. I just need to gather myself..” he whispered into you. ”Don’t move.”, you replied. “I like this. I like you, on me. Whispering to me. Letting yourself go with me. I love it. I love-“, and you stopped yourself. You were just going to tell him that you loved him. Could you really go _that far?_ You simply moved your arms higher and held him, pushing his head into your neck. You didn’t want him to see you like this. Not _this_ vulnerable. Tears stung at your eyes, but these were different kind of tears. _Calm down. It’s ok._ You felt him stir but you held him down tightly, turning your head into hair, smelling it. It was wonderful. SO very wonderful. But how long would it last? The insecurity and panic began to set in. _Calm the fuck down. This is Saeyoung. Your Saeyoung._ “My Saeyoung. “ you whispered softly, letting the tears fall down and kissing his head. You were starting to doze off. You felt your breath catch in your chest, as the lump in your throat grew bigger. _Did you deserve this? Could you really be this happy? So happy that you were grateful._ You felt Seven stir and push himself off you, but not too high. As he pulled out, he winced a bit, as did you. It felt like something that had momentarily completed you had just exited your life. You struggled to catch your breath. You heard Seven's voice in your ear, "Baby, angel, please. Breathe. Listen to my voice, and breathe. It's ok. It's ok for you to be happy. Please let me make you happy. When all of this is over, marry me. Make me the happiest man on earth." 

Your eyes flew open in shock, staring right at the golden orbs. _Love. Sincerity. Love._ There was no way you could deny it anymore. He was looking at you with love. You saw his eyes fill with tears, and he looked like he was waiting. Your hands flew up to his face, and you raised yourself up to meet his lips. Shutting your eyes, you savored it. His arms around you again. Your body against his. Your tears mingling with each other, sitting in each other's juices. It was always vulgar in the movies. It was always disgusting. But nothing about how you were here, with him felt that way. It felt real, and good. It felt warm, and amazing. It felt like you belonged. Here. To him. And him to you. You whispered, "Are you sure, Saeyoung?", your arms around his neck and shoulders. You felt his tears hit your shoulders, as he shook in your arms. Why was he crying? "I've known for a long time", he whispered. "I just-I don't want to wait anymore. I love you. Oh god I love you. I love you so much. I know you know how it feels. I love you so much it hurts. And I can't hold it in anymore, I can't NOT tell you anymore. I feel so full. So full of-- of-" "Love?", you replied, completing his sentence. "I know. I love you. I love you Saeyoung. I love you.", you kept repeating it, letting your tears free fall, kissing his neck, and shoulders, his ears, and moving to his face. His forehead, his eyes, cheeks, and finally his beautiful lips. You kissed him and it felt like your heart exploded. His arms around you. Yours around him. The both of you just sat there, crying, holding, kissing. 

Finally you broke off. You looked up at him and smiled. "We need to get up.", you said, softly. He nodded. He looked like a mess. You were sure you were worse. But somehow it looked like something inside him had broken. Why did he look so devastated? You pulled him, leading him into the shower outside. You grabbed two towels and lead him out. As the water hit his body, you felt him slowly relax. Because he was a tower in front of you, you barely got any water on yourself. You grabbed the soap and began to wash him slowly. You racked your brains wondering what just happened. Trying to wrap your head around it. You'd just told him you were a murderer. And he was still here. You had sex. Which was mind-blowing. And he'd asked you to marry him. And you'd said--- _nothing! Realization hit you like an axe._ You hadn't said anything. You grabbed him and turned him around swiftly. His head was hanging and you could see that the tears had stopped. You stepped towards him, leaned up and kissed him. He didn't respond. You didn't stop. You pushed in, and used the soap on his neck, and the front of his body, letting your body move against his, forming the lather, and pulling him closer. You shivered a little, it was starting to get colder. You felt his arms slowly place themselves on you. And then his lips opened up, responding back. 

"Saeyoung", you whispered, "Saeyoung I'm yours. Only yours." You couldn't bring yourself to actually say yes. You knew you couldn't give him a happy family. You knew that this was the best you could do. But you wanted him. You wanted your Saeyoung, your Luciel, your Seven. His arms moved and went around you, pulling you in closer. The water was flowing over him, and unto you. His lips started to slowly push back into you. But his face was still solemn. It was still devoid of any emotion. "Saeyoung, I love you. I love you so much. It hurts just like you said.", you whispered.  _It's not enough._ You knew it wasn't. He wanted more. He wanted you to be by his side. But he only said it in the heat of the moment. People say alot of things when they're caught up in moment. "I'll always be with you.", you whispered softly, choking.

He suddenly whipped up, and squeezed you in, so much it hurt. It felt like he was crushing you. "No", he said. "No you won't. I read your diary." You felt a stone drop inside you. _He did what?_ "You're going to leave. Let me make one thing very _VERY_ clear to you.", he said, pushing you aggressively away from you. Your body couldn't take it. You were already so tired. And sore. And now it felt worse. His grip on you hurt.

"I", he said, leaning lower, "Will", kissing you, "NEVER", on your neck, "LET", biting into it, "You", his hand on your ass, scratching into it "Go", his lips moving lower, onto your breast. Your whimpered from the sudden contact. "I will MAKE you want to me. Want to live. I won't ever let you out of my sight. I don't give a shit anymore. I-". You silenced him with your lips. You did write those things. But it was only because of the pain and the moment. _Just like what he said._ "I didn't mean what I wrote", you squeaked, as his fingers found your clit. The water, the tub , him, it was overwhelming. You felt your legs falter. "Saeyoung, I - can't- stand", you moaned, as he worked his magic on you. His fingers, his mouth, his body. "It hurts", you cried softly, your knees buckling. He grabbed you and lifted you up by your ass. You automatically wrapped your legs around him. He wasn't hard. He was just- serious. His face burnt, in anger, in pain. He turned around, sat down and placed you on the floor of the tub, right under the shower. You groaned at the coldness of it. His eyes had darkness. You'd seen it before. When he tried to wake you up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so I finally got to it. I don't think I've done it enough or right justice.  
> ~Still think our baby seven is a major dom-man. ~


	28. Chapter 28

"Saeyoung please- listen", you said, gulping down the water gushing on you. "I wrote those things because I was in pain. If I wanted to kill myself, I already would have." You were almost screaming at this point. His hands didn't stop, but they got gentler, as did his mouth. All the sensations were crashing into you, and you felt like you would pass out. You grabbed the faucet to your right and turned it off. Everything was starting to spin. You weren't sure where his mouth or hands were anymore. "Saeyoung", you whispered. "I can't.. It's too much", you said. You knew your pussy was dripping. "And yet your body tells a different story.", he said, growling into you. You moaned as his fingers began to stretch inside you again. You hadn’t even realized they were inside. Mustering all the strength you could, you grabbed his hair, and pulled his head off you. You knew it hurt him, but you needed him to stop. “Saeyoung look at me!”, you yelled, but it came out more as whimper. You felt your insides tingle, and you knew your body betrayed you. As his head whipped up, you saw it in his face. That primal hunger. He couldn’t stop. And he wouldn’t. Not now. Not ever.

“I-AM-NOT-GOING-ANYWHERE”, you shriek at him, lunging for his face. You smashed your lips into his. He responded by opening up. You felt his tears stream down his face, and onto your breasts. “I’m not going. I’m not leaving” “You said—you said you’ll always be with me. It sounded like-like you were-“, he sobbed. “I’m an idiot, a much bigger idiot than you are. I meant it. I meant that I will,LITERALLY, always be by your side.”  
“You didn’t answer me.”, he said, his voice breaking. You held him, gently massaging his head, and rubbing his back. “You didn’t give me an answer. I just proposed and you just-“ “I love you, Saeyoung. I’m sorry. But that’s the only response I can give you now. Please, let’s take it slow. Please. There’re still wounds to heal. We’re still looking for Saeran. We can’t just quickly decide to get married. Things always change. After we find him, I swear my love, after Saeran is back, I will give you a proper answer. One step at a time.”, you whispered to him. His arms went around you and held you tightly. Like you would disappear. All this time, you’d been selfish. You never thought about how much he endured just for you. How much he put up, put out, for you. Only for you. But you knew how things would always change. You simply weren’t sure if he was ready. You didn’t want him to ever regret his decisions with you. “I love you. So so much. With all of my heart, my body, my soul, if I still even have one. Isn’t that--enough—for now?”, you asked softly, into his hair. You felt him nod into your chest. You felt a little pinch underneath your breast. It was small, and then it got bigger. You pulled back and looked down at your man, and he was smiling softly, slightly like he had done something evil. He was staring at your body. As you looked at yourself, you realized you were covered with hickeys. There were bruises all over your breasts, chest and tummy. You reached down and touched the latest one he’d left. “These scars—I’ll wear proudly”, you said, softly. He looked up at you and even though there still was sadness, there was hope. For now, it was good enough. For now..

You gathered yourself, and took a deep breath. You needed to dry off, it was getting colder. You shivered lightly and tried to get up, only to feel your legs give way. You groaned as you felt your muscles tense and refuse to support you. Saeyoung stood up and quickly scooped you up. You nuzzled into his neck , running your hands through his hair. You were still wet, and you felt the need inside you that he'd built up. He'd grabbed the towels and walked back into the cabin. It was much warmer inside. He placed you closer to the fireplace and began to work on it. You dried him, moving the towel across his shoulders and back softly, then down. As you reached closer to his ass, you couldn’t help but smile. He had a tight ass. You smirked and giggled. “What?”, you heard him ask, still working on the fire. His voice was still hoarse. “I was just thinking about how much of a cute ass you have.”, you replied, trying to hold it in.  “That so?”, he asked, cocking his head to a side. You smiled and boldly kissed it. You heard him yelp and whip around so fast that his dick slapped you. Now you couldn’t help it and burst out laughing. “Mr. Choi! Did you just slap me with your cock?”, you asked, struggling for breath while laughing. When you looked up, you could see that he was so red-faced it was hard to see where his hair stopped and his face started.

He reached over and grabbed you, pulling you closer. “I’m still wet”, you wheezed in between the breaths and laughter. “How can you be—so … _happy?_ I mean I'm glad your are. But I just hurt you in the shower. And you’re just laughing. Do I not scare you? Don’t you want to get away from me?“, he asked, cradling you in his lap. “No.”, you answered softly, placing your arm around his back and snuggling closer to him, desperate for his warmth. “You’re stuck with me I’m afraid, Mr. Choi”, you whispered into his chest. “Nothing you do will push me away now. Nothing.I will be right here. And if you ever leave, I will hunt you, and haunt you. Just like I know you will if I ever did.” You could feel his dick pulsating under your naked ass. You sighed into him, kissing every part of his body you could connect to. It was intimate. It was amazing. Slowly, you reached down and began to stroke him. You felt him shudder under you. You kept moving your hands all over, and then cupped his balls. You wiggled out of his arms, and moved lower. This time you would do it properly. You were softly pumping him, very very slowly. You licked the pre-cum that was exiting his shaft. Running your tongue down his length. “So.. big!”, you gasped. It was amazing. He was amazing.

You were already wet from the shower, and you were cold. But you didn’t care. Right now all that mattered was Saeyoung. He needed to be cared for. And you would do just that. You licked and teased his cock until you heard him moan. You took him in, and sucking harder, and letting your tongue explore every bit of his member. You wanted to hear him whine more. And you did. Just as you took him in entirely. His growls were getting louder, and his breath more erratic. You pumped him, and sucked him at the same time, being careful not to hurt him with your teeth. It was hard because his was so big. You controlled your breath and took all of him in, deep-throating him. You felt his hands in your hand, and shivered from the contact. You began to actively pump him, harder, faster. His hands were in your hair and you looked up, watching his face. Watching him cry out.

~Seven POV~

He couldn’t believe it. It was amazing. She was amazing. How over the course of a few days, they’d bonded so deeply. And here she was, loving him, caring for him. He cried out louder as she took him deeper. He was getting closer. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She was watching him. “So—hot!”, he cried, maintaining the eye-contact. He wanted more. He wanted to fuck her blind. He knew first times were sore. He had to be careful. But he certainly didn’t expect her to go down on him again. He moaned as she deep-throated him again. He saw stars. “I’m clo-se.. Fuck—Sarah! I’m going to cum”, he cried. He tried to pull her off but she pumped him harder, sucked harder. And as he exploded into her. She didn’t stop. Like she was sucking out every single last drop out of him. He shuddered as he felt her lick and clean him out.

“Yum-my”, she exclaimed, her voice hoarse. He pulled her up and picked her, walking over to the bedroom. Her legs were shivering, and so was she. But she looked so content, here in his arms. He dropped her on the bed and climbed on top of her, pulling the sheets over him. She squeaked and said “ Wait I need to clean up!”, and grabbed tissues by the bed to wipe her very very wet pussy. He took it from her and went low, softly wiping. He saw there was a bit of dried blood and grimaced. It was swollen. She had taken a pounding from him. And she was still here. He wiped, and smelt her. He felt her legs shiver, and he kissed her inner thighs. She was intoxicating. He realized she was getting wetter, her legs clenching. He smiled and softly kissed her folds. _Just as delicious as the first time_. This time he went slowler. He kissed her clit, and began to lick, teasing it with his tongue, bringing his thumb over to massage the bundle of nerves just by her opening. She would cum faster this time. She was already very tired. He felt the sheets fall off him and he kissed her deeper, pushing his tongue through. Her voice filled the bedroom, moaning for him, crying for release. He tasted her juice as it dripped out, and kept feathering her with kisses. Her hips arched up and pushed into his face, urging, wanton for more. She called for him, called for more. “Sae-young”, she cried, wildly grabbing at his hair. He felt her legs, give in, falling in to the mattress. “I’m cumming—now”, she cried out. He smirked. _So soon._ It would take her a while to not cum so fast. But he was content for now. He drank all of her in as her walls tightening around his tongue. He furrowed his brows. It was concerning how little she came. Usually there would be more. There _should_ be more. He made a mental note of asking the Doc for more of her medical files. He would give her a reason to stay. He did want a family, but not more than he wanted her. Of that he was sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Ayyee! ~   
> About time this happened, I know I know.   
> Also, I am so so grateful that so many people actually read this 28-chapter-long sad excuse of a short story. And ever more grateful for the comments!   
> You guys are wonderful! ^_^ 
> 
> Also, I've finally posted every word I've written out on word over the days I started with Mystic Messenger. I have so many many ideas for more Fan fic, but I want to finish this, and the other one with Kazuma from Narogami, that's been neglected and pending since I started updating this.   
> ~So much Sin~  
> ~Pray for my soul Seven~  
> ~Koo~


	29. RANT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RANT RANT

~Aaah I'm sorry I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in the last 10 days! I'm kinda stuck. I know the direction i want to take the story but at the same time, I'm kind of struggling getting there. I haven't ever felt like this before. Now I've got 3 stories that are unfinished and I can't bring myself to finish them (Over-whelming work doesn't help) Rest assured I plan(hope to, pray to Seven) to post a new chapter every week so as to motivate myself to actually get a move on!


	30. Second Sex

The days were so much more pleasant now. Yes they were both aware of Saeran running around, trying to kill them, capture her. Yes they had a lot of work to do. But she made his life better. She gave herself to him, and he to her. She’d laid all her cards on the table. He wanted her all the time, and she did too. But with all the hacking, and her pouring over the files he’d brought back, they hadn’t been able to get it on. She occasionally joined him in the shower, but besides making out, he was always too tired to go on, collapsing by the fireplace, or in bed. Today was the same. He was desperate but he didn’t want to just fuck her and get back to work. His cock began to harden as he typed, and looked around, to see her in the kitchen. Cooking. Her short skirt rising up every time she bent over. She bent over more and he craned his neck. _No panties._ He grabbed a discarded paper and chucked it at her. She yelped as it hit her square between her legs, and she turned around red-faced, staring at him incredulously.

He smirked and got back to work. After a while, he couldn’t be sure how long, he felt his cock get harder. It was strange, he really wasn’t thinking about anything dirty. He sighed and scratched it, but it wasn’t his cock he was scratching. Looking down he saw her, with her hands on his pants. “Wha- hey what’re you doing the---rreoooohhmyyygaaawwd!”. She’d pulled his shorts off, climbed on top of him and pushed herself onto him. She cried out and his eyes darted upto her. She was red-faced and moaning. “Are you alright?”, he asked, exhaling deeply, while his cock throbbed. She moaned again, and grabbed his shoulders. “Can’t… wait.. anymore..”, she gasped out. He hadn’t thought that she’d be this horny too.

He smiled and pulled her closer, slowly pushing himself deeper into her. She cried out and shuddered over him. “It’s too soon for you to be on me. We’ve only done it once, are you sure-?” he was silenced by her lips. She was ravishing him and he felt himself turn into a glob of a mess. Her lips explored him hungrily, while her body jerked, getting used to him. “Just—do—me already, Pleeasee!” she cried out, trying to move herself on him. “How can I say no to when you look like that?”  

He growled, feeling her tight all around his dick. Her body was already getting used to him. He pushed him self off the chair, grabbing her legs and wrapping them around him. He held her and slowly pulled himself out. She whimpered and her eyes flew open, protesting this sudden refusal. He smiled devilishly and thrust right back into her, all the way. She screamed arched her body backwards. She was so light, but she was real. He growled as his cock screamed for more. “So—tight..”, he grunted, between every thrust, and it drove him over. “More.. please.. more”, she cried.

He chuckled at her eagerness, “More –what?”, he asked slowing down the pace, and placing her on the counter top. She was slobbering. He knew how hard it was to get words out when you were this horny. “Tell me –what. You. Want.”, he growled. She shivered in his arms, and he began to lick her nipples, playing with both, teasing them slowly. Agonizingly slow. “More of you. Please.. Saeyoung. Anything. I’ll – Aaahh!”, she cried, as he bit into one nipple, licking it, and tweaking the other. He dragged his lips back up and winced. She had a death-grip on his shoulders, her nails digging into him. He loved the pain it caused him, because it showed how much she wanted him. An idea blinked in his head.

He ripped her dress off, and grabbed both her hands, tying them up. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him as he threw his shirt into some obscure corner. He watched as she licked her lips, and pouted at him. “Why are you torturing me?”, she whined softly. “I asked you what you wanted, and you were distracted.”, he answered, taking his glasses off, and getting back to work on her. His dick was still inside her, and he kept moving to keep the friction going. He felt her tighten her walls, clenching her ass.

“You are not allowed to cum”, he said, more gruffly this time. He picked her up off the counter and placed her on the little space they’d made by the fireplace. She shivered from the cold, her nipples peaking, and goosebumps beginning to rise. He grabbed a sheet of cloth and tied her bound hands above her head, on to one of the pipes behind her. She yelped and looked at him, fully aware of the situation she was in. He smiled devilishly and took a complete look at her, so vulnerable, and so willing. He began to pump, excruciatingly slowly into her. She whimpered and wrapped her legs around him, locking him in, and pulling him closer. “I want more. Please..” she moaned, her eyes tearing up. “Hmmm?”, he hummed softly, watching her. He wanted her to beg. Her eyes began to slowly light up, and widen, and then she licked her lips, “Please.. Master Saeyoung.. I want you to fuck me senseless. I want to feel your hands all over me. I want to taste your HUGE gigantic cock, and feel it destroy my pussy. Aaah! Master, please, I’ll do anything you want. I’ll be anyone you want. I want my breasts to stop screaming for attention from your wild tongue and – aah!” “Fuck” he cried. He hadn’t thought she’d go that far with the dirty talk. He bent over releasing the bonds of her arms and hands and picked her back up again. “Fuck me”, he cried as she tightened her insides and slammed into him. He moved her hips against him, not having the energy to push into her any more. He moaned as she bit the skin on his shoulder, and he did the same back, marking her. Their cries filled the room and he slip a finger into her ass.

She screamed again and began to pump him wildly, her legs losing its rhythm. He grabbed her breast and tweaked the nipple, and growled. She looked so majestic there on top of him, and at the same time vulgar. Dirty. He loved it. He loved the sounds she made, the faces she made. “I’m going to-“ “Fuck yes!”He felt her tighten up and cum on him, slowing down. But she didn't stop because he hadn't yet, and kept moving pumping him. He released into her right after. 

And as the stars exploded behind his eyelids, she crumbled on top of him. He slowly slipped out of her. She sighed into him, muttering “So a really short skirt does the trick to get your attention huh?” He chuckled, patting her head as she lay on him, steadying her breath. “I didn’t want to just devour you like the animal I am.”, he said, softly. “You realize that I’m just as crazy as you are, right? And after the first time, I’ve been wanting it more and more every time I even look at you. It’s kinda hard to control myself.”, she whispered back.

He smiled to himself and hugged her closer. “Aaah! There you go saying things that make my heart explode”. She giggled and pushed herself off him. She pulled him up with her, grabbed a roll of toilet paper and cleaned him up. He pulled her in and kissed her softly. “I’d like to entertain you but-“ “But we’ll have plenty of time to do that after we find him and become a family again, right?”, she said, smiling up at him. He nodded, and kissed her forehead. He pulled his shorts back on, seating himself back in front of his table.


	31. Chapter 31

She hugged him from behind, before going back into the kitchen. She’d explained most of everything to him. How Rika had come to her those many years ago, asking her to live with her, to be her loyal little pet, how Sarah had refused. It had something to do with who her parents were. How she’d threatened to take her away by force, but the old lady she lived with protected her, as legally she was the guardian. How the whole neighbourhood blew up the next day. Rika had told her that it was her fault, that she’d killed everyone. He’d offered to find her parents but she said she didn’t want to know. It was easier for her this way. She would hold him randomly, feed him, remind him to stretch. It was a good life.

The ringing of a phone distracted him. He looked up and saw that she had already answered it. “WHAT?!”, he heard her yell. She scooted over to him with a look on her face of shock and surprise. Her phone was on speaker and he listened in. “One of the old folks whacked him on the head and knocked him out cold. He was asking for a ‘Sarah’.”

~Sarah POV~

You felt the color drain out of you and you looked over at Saeyoung, who had paled. “Describe him to me?”, you said weakly. “Urm.. Tall. The kids say he kinda looks like your husband, but with pinkish hair. His eyes are weirdly greenish-bluish- I don’t know. He’s got some weird colouring that’s running out on his right arm that looks like an eye.” “We’ll be right there. Don’t let him out of your sight. He’s not dangerous but tie him down. Thank you Cheeno!”, you said, throwing Saeyoung’s shoes at him, and putting yours on.

And with that you grabbed Saeyoung and started running out the front door. “Saeran is here?” “Apparently so,” you replied.” But that means we need to be very careful. We don’t know what it means, if he found us and if it’s a trap or if he escaped Mint Eye. Either way, let’s go get our family back.” You didn’t even realise the things you were saying. All you could think of were Saeran and Saeyoung. Your two boys. Together. Was your dream coming true? Or was it going to unravel?

As you ran, you couldn’t believe the days you’d had. So much had happened. But with him so much always happened. The whole of the past week had been.. more.. Just more. More colourful. More meaningful. More life. More - love.. You wanted to tell him that you loved him over and over again. That more than anything in the world, you wanted him by your side. When you’d opened up, you expected to hear the most cliché’ things, like _'That’s alright. We’ll get through it' 'You're stronger. I'll always support you. I'm here for you'_

You’d expected that after a while, he'd shut down again and move away. But he’d stayed. You’d opened up and he listened. More than you thought he would. And now you were his. Or so you wanted to believe. And now you were hearing about Saeran. You were moving closer to some smaller huts. This was the village. This was the first time he was seeing it. It was cosy and quaint.

You wondered what he thought about it. Would he consider moving here for you? Not that you wanted to right away, but it did seem like a good place to live out the rest of your life if you’d decided to, once you were too old for anything else. But it wouldn’t be fair. _What the hell are you thinking about at a moment like this?_  You couldn’t believe yourself. As you slowed down to catch your breath, Saeyoung slowed his pace to match yours. You looked at him. He had a look of the utmost.. joy, shock, fear, so much. There was just too much. But his eyes burned. They wanted to see his baby brother. You did too.

You reached the crowd gathered outside the village doctor’s hut, and pushed through. When you turned around, Saeyoung wasn’t with you. You looked ahead and back again. You saw a bit of red poking up from the behind the crowd. You walked back to him and held his hands. Both of them. They were trembling. His eyes were scared. “Lets go, Saeyoung. He’s waiting for us.” “What could I say to him? How can I face him? I left him behind and now.. now he hates.. me”, he muttered. You knew it would be hard on him. You reached up and pulled him into you, patting his head. “Breathe, my love”, you whispered. You felt his chest heave, slowly, pulling in and pushing out forced breaths. Finally, you pulled away from him, and only holding one of his hands, led him into the hut.

You weren’t sure what to be prepared for. There he was, Saeran, lying down on the bed screaming. “LET ME GO! I NEED TO FIND THOSE ASSHOLES! YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!”, he shrieked. His eyes were desperate, and even a little afraid. His body shaking, and his hair dishevelled and matted down with dried blood. “We’re here, Saeran. We’re here. We came as soon as we could”, you said, pulling Saeyoung closer with you towards him. Saeran’s eyes darted between the two of you, before his eyes relaxed. “I knew it. I knew I could find you and I did. Ahhh.. hahah. This is hilarious. Oh my god.. Oh my God!”, he was sobbing. You walked closer to him, and gently touched his face. He was still himself, kinda. He jerked as you touched him, his eyes widening “Oh MY GOD! I--I thought I killed you. When I found.. I couldn’t.. she lied. I don’t understand why.. Saeyoung.. Saeyoung..” he spurted out words.

You looked back up at Saeyoung, who seemed stuck, transfixed at the sight in front of him. He moved closer slowly, and knelt besides his brother’s bed. “I’m.. I didn’t know.. I’m so sorry. Oh god I’m so sorry I didn’t - couldn't -protect you.”, he said, tears beginning to cascade down his cheeks. The sight of the two brothers brought tears to your eyes. “I know.. I know now you didn’t know.. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I wanted you to suffer. I wanted Sarah.. Oh god Sarah I’m so sorry. I didn’t even know what I was.. No I did. I knew what I was doing. I’m a monster” “No I’m a monster”, Saeyoung interrupted. “I left my baby brother all out there, trusting every word I was told-“ “No I am I am”, Saeran interjected.

You couldn’t hold it in anymore, and burst out laughing. They hadn’t changed. Deep down inside they were still your little boys. You pulled both of them into an embrace and laughed and cried. It must have been a sight to see, and hear, because the doctor walked in with his mouth wide open. The three of you, bawling and laughing like little babies.

Finally, you were done and realized Saeran was still bound. You looked around and picked up a surgical knife and cut his restraints. Saeran looked at you and at his brother, suddenly lunging for him. For a minute, you were stunned. But when you realized he was just hugging his older brother, you relaxed. “Let’s go home?”, you said, as a question. You couldn’t help but smile. “Can you walk?”, Saeyoung asked. Saeran nodded, getting up, and just as he took the first step, his legs gave away.  “Woah there young man!”, Cheeno said. You looked back at the village doctor, questioningly. “He’s lost a lot of blood, so he needs to rest. That means he isn’t going anywhere. We need to talk, Vini”, he said nodding at you, as he helped Saeran back into the bed.

You smiled at the brothers and walked out with the doctor. “We found these things on him. I’m not sure what they are exactly though. Also, he seemed to have cut himself by the neck, no don’t worry nothing serious. But he did lose blood. He just staggered in here screaming and crying like a baby. He also seems to have been through some sort of rehabilitation. Was he druggie? No wait I don’t need to know”, he said sighing.

“Sorry about the scare, Cheeno”, you said, bowing down to him. “He’s my – well – he’s family. He was abducted a long time ago. I really am sorry to have caused you such a bother. But what can we do to help him? Please tell me and don’t leave out any details either.” The doctor looked at you and smiled. “Don’t worry, it doesn’t look like anything serious. Besides, it’s like he’s almost over it. Anyway, lots of liquids. Water. Juices. Food. He needs energy. And well, you can put him on an IV drip as well, it’s faster. Shit loads of rest. He won’t be in any unnatural pain so that’s fine. It’s strange. But the cut seems self-inflicted, so he could be suicidal. We’ve gathered all of his stuff here, so be sure to take it with you. In the mean time, you and, well, _your family-_ ”, he said chuckling at you, “can just stay here in one of the huts-“ “Oh I’m sorry Cheeno,”, you interjected. “I think it would be safer for everyone, and for him too, if he stayed with us. We’ve bothered you enough already. Thank you for letting me know and I really do apologize for scaring everyone. But for now, I think we could put him on a drip. He's goignt o need a bit of strength. Please don't give him all of his strength back. Just enough for a while. I still don't know how safe he is. ”

He nodded along. He knew better than to argue with you. He walked back into the hut and you looked around. Most of the crowd had already dispersed. The young ones came running over though. “Who’s that guy? He’s so scary!” “But he’s cute too!” “Where’s your husband?” You chuckled at all the questions that came through. “He’s family. I don’t have a husband… _yet” ,_ you muttered under your breath. “But you’re wearing an apron.”, one of the kids squealed. “Just like mommies do!” “Are you making babies?” “Are you having any soon?” “When can we come play with your baby?”

You were starting to get put off by the super-personal questions but you knew the kids didn’t mean anything out of it. “No babies. Not yet anyway. Also, anyone can wear aprons. Boys do too, when they cook. It’s for keeping your clothes clean, not for announcing that you’re having a baby”, you said, pushing your hair back. You got up and looked back at the room. They could rest for a while, but you needed to check Saeran, to be sure he was on your side.

You walked in to see the brothers still bawling and hugging each other. You stayed by the door for a little while longer. They needed time to themselves after all. As your head began to hurt, you felt a few images come back to you. Their horrible mother, kicking them, and you. The men in black always looking for them, following them. Rika. You hadn’t told Saeyoung about the hit and run just yet. It would just push him over, and scare him. After the twins had calmed down, you walked over to them with the doctor behind. Cheeno began to set up the drip on Saeran. You smiled over both of them, and sat down at the edge of the bed. They looked over at you, and you spoke. “I’m glad you seem alright. But how did you get out?” Saeran dried his eyes and said, “What you told me, when I attacked you, it kept coming back. The pills and drugs we received from Mint Eye were provided on a monthly basis and we were expected to take them ourselves. Being disciplined and all. The saviour, or the leader, she’s crazy. She has all these followers, but most of them are just sponsors. She brainwashed everyone into thinking that she was purifying the world and all. But really she just has her own agenda, she used to be part of the RFA too.”

You nodded along, and the doctor left as he was done. Saeyoung said “I’m assuming that’s Rika?” You looked at him, trying to read him. He was smart. You knew it was only a matter of time till he’d put everything together. “Yea”, the younger twin said. She had all these documents she’d gathered, mostly from the previous RFA parties. I didn’t want to let them know that I’d lost my pills, and I have you to thank for that.” You smirked at him. “Well we’ve got an antidote prepared. We were planning to track you but I need to know. How did you find us?” you asked. If he was here, he must’ve figured something out. And you needed to know where in covering your tracks you’d left a loose end. “I tracked the kids.”, he said. “It was hard, and I thought it was a long shot. But it was the only lead I had left. I’m glad. I thought I was going to die looking for you.” He sighed and Saeyoung hugged him closer. You nodded along. “Go on” , you said. “Well Rika was starting to understand that something was off. I was off my meds, and the withdrawal set in. I tried to hide it, but it wasn’t easy. One day she called me in personally, and said it was time to give me a _gift_ for all the hard work I’d put in. I knew right then I was in trouble. So I stalled. Ad much as I coud. And then I ran. They were really good at tracking me. So that’s when I figured out that I must be implanted with a chip. I cut it out”, he said, rubbing his bandaged neck, “and well.. finally got here”

You looked at Saeyoung, and he was patting his brother head. “Saeran, I still need to check you.” Saeyoung whipped his head around and stared at you. You returned his gaze sternly, but you could see that he knew it too. You needed to be sure that this wasn’t some sort of trap. “I think you need medical attention, and privacy. We can’t stay here and endanger the village. I think someplace more developed and crowded would be a safer bet. I’m really sorry, I know how the drug can mess with you, make you say things you believe in. And if Rika is anything like the snake I believe her to be, then she could do worse to you and more. You’ve been with her for a really long time. I – We also need to make sure that your body’s alright. Cheeno says you lost a lot of blood.”, you said. You felt guilty, you wanted to believe him, but something inside you kept niggling at you.

Saeyoung finally spoke, “We can call Jumin and V, we’ll need their help. Vanderwood should be alright to let us stay with him. We just need to move—fast.” You nodded along. “I really am sorry, for touching you. In my head I wanted you to hurt Saeyoung, to make him feel awful. And I felt awful for days after it happened. It was like I wasn’t myself, no.. It was like I was the worst version of myself. It was just – I don’t know how to explain it.”, Saeran said dejectedly. You walked over to him and pulled him in for a hug. “I know. You don’t have to explain anymore. I know what it’s like.”, you said knowingly. “For days I’ve wanted to just end it all-“ the younger twin said. “That’s not the answer and you know it. You want to suffer for everything that was done because of you. I know what you’re talking about. But you aren’t alone. You’ve got us. You’ve got a family.”, Saeyoung said, joining in on the hug. You felt his warm arms around you and Saeran. You looked up at him and he was smiling his 100-watt smile down at you and his brother. You nuzzled back into his neck and took in his smell. It calmed you down.

A knock on the door finally woke all of you back. Cheeno walked in with a wheel chair in front of him and a small bag of stuff, which he handed to Saeyoung. He nodded, and pulled out his phone and started punching in numbers. He went out mumbling something, and all you caught were the words , “Yo.. It’s all good. But I need-“ You looked back at Saeran and smiled at him. He was looking away, unable to meet your gaze. You and Cheeno helped him into the wheel chair. “I can walk, you know”, he muttered. You giggled and ruffled his head softly. “I know. This is just a precaution. Is all”. And nodding at the village doctor, you walked out, wheeling Saeran out. Saeyoung came back to both of you after a long time.

“I’ve spoke to V and Jumin. They’re getting cars ready. We’ll be out of here soon. Vanderwood will let us stay over. I think we’re set. I’m going to go back to the cabin and get all our stuff ready. We’re almost done anyway. Things are looking good! Cheer up you two!”, Saeyoung said, chirply. “Also, I know you said you didn’t think of her that way, but just so you know-,” Saeyoung pulled you in and smooched you right there, before pulling off, “-She’s mine..”, he growled. Your head was swimming somewhere and you needed a few seconds to come back down to earth. You felt your face turn red, and Saeyoung smacked your ass, before running towards the hill where the cabin was. You heard a chuckle behind and looking around, you saw it was Saeran. His eyes were genuinely lit up, and he was a bit red around the ears too. “I already knew that, dumbass”, he mumbled, finally looking up at you. You smiled at him and pushed him towards the lake. It was a good place to wait. You took your apron off and threw it into the closest trash bin.

“So you.. and Saeyoung.. it’s kinda funny. Just like when we were kids.”, Saeran said, sheepishly. “Yea.. and now we’re going to take care of our baby”, you said, chuckling and messing his hair. It was oily, and dirty. But you didn’t care. “How is Rika?”, you asked. When he didn’t reply, you went on. “When I find her, I might kill her. How do you feel about that?”, you asked. He didn’t seem shocked. He just nodded. “I might help you”, he said finally. You nodded along. “I haven’t told Saeyoung”, you said, looking back at the lake. Saeran turned to face you. “I know, somehow I don’t think he will understand. To him, she was one of the people who helped him and me out, or so he thought. But she .. well.. to me she was different. Why do you want to kill her?”, he asked. “Because she made me want to kill myself. Things may have been a lot more different it weren’t for her. Also, she’s helping the bastards who wrecked my life after the accident.”, you replied.  “And how did she make you want to kill yourself?”, he asked softly. You knew he felt the same way.

“That’s talk for another time.”, you said smiling. For now, you needed to engage in a newer plan. Something about Saeran was unsettling. You knew it was too good to be true. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah! I finally started writing properly again but work calls!   
> And my other fanfics are making me go insane. I haven't worked on my Kazuma x other character in a while and I know I need to. My Kyoya has been ignored too. It's hard when I have all these other ideas.   
> Please do leave comments and advice on how to improve my writing and if you liked the story thus far!   
> ~Koo Koo~


	32. I AM SO SO SORRY!

Hey everyone!   
I am so awfully sorry for not having updated in forever! But I just want to let you know that I am up and running again! I will definitely be updating soon with newer chapters. I am so very grateful for the astounding support I've received, you comments mean the world to me and inspire me to go on and on. :)   
Life has been a wee bit hard and now with winter coming in (South Africa people) I've been bundling myself like a croissant stuffed with chocolate. Balancing work and studies are really hard too. But I think I've finally managed to strike a balance.   
I've also started Smuling lately. In case you don't know its a karaoke app(Smule/ Sing! it has many names :D). Takes away stress and really is alot of fun. 

So anyway, that's about it. I do hope you guys like the new developments and such.   
:P   
Vini-fae out!


	33. Chapter 33

The cars arrived in no time, and soon everyone was at Saeyoung’s house. You couldn’t help but laugh at the security measures Vanderwood and Saeyoung had put up. “Really? Arabic? Sanskrit? How do you know if people even know these languages?”, you asked, shaking Vanderwood’s hand. “Ah well that’s the point, gorgeous!”, he replied, winking at you. “Yea yea, we can exchange the pleasantries later.”, Saeyoung said gruffly, pushing you into the house along with a couple of the bags. Soon everything was inside and you were wondering where it was that you were supposed to set up camp. After everyone had left, you walked around the huge apartment. Upstairs were 2 bedrooms and a bath, downstairs a lounge, kitchen, another 2 bedrooms and a bath. 

“What’re you thinking about?”, Saeyoung asked whispering into your ear, and hugging you from behind, and you shifted your weight from the wall, into him. You were watching Saeren sleep. “How we should break in all the rooms if we ever get the chance.”, you replied, lifting your head to look up at him. “Break them in?”, he asked, quirking an eyebrow. “With sex.”, you said, giggling and placing your hands over his. “I can’t believe he’s here.”, you said, returning your gaze to the twin’s sleeping form.   
“Me neither. It feels like I’m dreaming. With you, and him.”, Saeyoung said, pulling you in closer, tighter. You nodded and turned, pulling him into the hug. “I’m scared”, you said softly, into his chest. “I’m scared of losing it all. This feels too good to be true. I feel like I’ll wake up any second. Or something is going to happen.” You felt his arms hug you tighter. “Not letting go. Not going anywhere”, he mumbled into your hair.   
You stood there in his arms for the longest time, until the ringing of the door pulled you back to reality. “That must be V and the others. Let’s go greet them.”, Saeyoung said, pulling away from you, but not letting go of your hand. You nodded and wiped your eyes, following him into the entrance door, letting him lead you. Your heart was pounding. Something was very very wrong. You could feel it. Just as his hand grabbed the door, you heard Vanderwood’s voice, “No! It’s a tra-”, but it was too late. The next thing you saw was black smoke. You fell as everything started to swirl around you, and you saw Saeyoung fall first, and you reached your hand out to him. “Saey—“.

Saeyoung POV  
Saeyoung opened his eyes to a splitting headache. Something was very very wrong. As his eyes came back into focus, he realized he was in one of the bedrooms. His hands were being untied, and he was gagged. As he looked around, straining his eyes, he was able to make out a few figures around him. They didn’t seem bound and were hovering over him. He closed his eyes, and took deep breaths in, trying to relax. He could hear a few voices, but they were too muddled. He felt a hand untie his gag, and shake him. “Saeyoung.. wake up.. Can you hear me?” “V?! Is that you?”, he asked. He could make out a shape in front of him, light blue hair cascading down a face .  
He felt something being placed on his face and everything quickly came back into focus. Jumin, Jaehee, Yousung and Zen were all around him. They were sitting up and watching him, tired out. “What … happened?”, he asked, feeling his bounds come off. “We were just outside the house, when these guys came by us. They just attacked all of us at the same time.”, Yousung said. “We don’t know who they are, or what they want.” 

Slowly, Saeyoung stood up, his legs shaky. “What did they look like?”, he asked. He looked around again. “Where’s Sarah?! And Saeran?”. “We don’t know”, Jaehee answered. “But as soon you were knocked out, the people who grabbed us took her to another room, under the apartment. They didn’t get to Vanderwood though. I’m sorry, but we don’t know about Saeran.”, she said. 

Suddenly, the door to the room opened up, and a TV was wheeled in by a hooded figure into the room, followed by a few others. “It certainly has been a while, everyone.”, a voice drawled out. A voice he hadn’t heard for a while. V gasped behind him, and he heard the others exclaim. “Ri-ka..?, he whispered, frozen in place. The hood fell back, and golden hair glinted in the light. Here she was, looking exactly the same as she did back then. But her eyes, her eyes were different. There was something in them. Something he didn’t want to see. “My oh my, you certainly have grown! And did you like my little pet? Your brother has been a very very naughty boy. He will be punished for it. As for sweet sweet Sarah-“, she said, giggling, “She needs work, and I will break her like she deserves to be.. Do enjoy the show”, she said turning around, a venomous smile playing at her lips. “Stop this, please!”, V exclaimed, moving ahead. He was stopped by a punch to his guts from one of the hooded men. 

“V, No! Rika please, please stop this. What do you want?”, Yousung screamed. “Want?!”, she asked turning to face him. “Oh my cute little Yousung. I want peace. I want everything and everyone to be cleansed. I am sure it will be easier for all of you. But dearest Sarah, she’s done too much damage. She shouldn’t have ever existed in the first place. Everything starts with her you see. So she’ll be taken care of first. After her, I’ll be working on you, Saeyoung. So do watch as I break your precious angel into the demon that she is.” With that she turned around and walked out. The TV immediately turned on, and she was on the screen. Sarah was tied up on a chair and she was unconscious. She wasn’t moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have some direction as to where this is going to head. I hope you like it. Please do leave feedback in the comments. :)   
> I really am sorry for not updating sooner. It's hard when you have 2 jobs. :") 
> 
> Hahah! Koo! Fae out!


	34. 32

Sarah’s POV

  
Something stirred inside you. Something was not right. You tried to remember what happened before the darkness. Saeyoung was with you. And you’d just move into Vanderwood’s place. Something felt wrong. You felt a prick. You weren’t sure. But you felt something. Strength was slowly coming back. You opened your eyes but everything was just too blurry. You could make out one, no, two! There were two shapes in front of you. As your vision started to clear, you tried to move your arms and legs. Nothing. Your arms were tied. The knots were tight, but they could be taken off. You just needed to focus.

Just as you started to, you felt a tight slap across your face. “Already?!”, you heard a screech. You knew this voice. You looked up and focused on the shape closest to you. Strangely you didn’t feel very hurt from the slap. “Are you seriously trying to escape? Don’t you ever want to just watch the show? See what it was all for? Have you never wondered why you were chosen for my special project? You! You from the slums. From the disgusting little hole you lived in with that pathetic old woman?!”, the blonde in front of you kept going on, voice dripping in disgust and malice “Oh, it’s you.”, you said, recognizing the woman, struggling to keep your voice steady. Never show weakness. Keep going. You knew you needed to keep her busy. But the more she came into focus, the more anger built up in you. Rage. _‘Saandraa.. I wish I could see it! The mountains and the sky’..._. The little voices. The deaths that could have been avoided. The lives that could have been saved. All because of the bitch in front of her.

“I know what it all was for!”, you spat out. “Your shitty excuse of a perfect world. Your idea of a cure of human behaviour. To fix it. You think that everyone can be good, as long as they have no free will. As long as they do as they’re told. You’re scum. You were back then. You still are. You think you are fit to play God? A chair with two legs is more stable than you.”, you went on. It all came back. The darkness. The claws. The feeling of something ripped into you. You screamed. You screamed and screamed at the beast in front of you. The reason that your life was the shit-hole it was. _But wait. That’s not true,_  the voice inside you whispered. You have something now. _Someone._ You need to protect. _Saeyoung. Where was Saeyoung?_

“Ah I see my serum’s working through you now. You see, my precious little devotee didn’t destroy all of the serums.”, she said, walking back to the other shape in the room. You struggled, you needed to keep your eyes open, to concentrate. You watched as Rika grabbed Saeran’s face and slapped him across. You knew her slaps were nothing, but you gasped. His face was bruised. “It would seem that his tolerance has gone up. His body is resisting the serum I injected into him. You see, you destroyed my most perfect creation. The little experiments meant nothing to me anyway. But my darling here, it’s a shame you took him away from me. I still had a few vials left. Guess what I put in you?”, she said, snickering. She clapped her hands and danced around the room, laughing manically. “What’ve you done with Saeyoung?”, you screamed at her. The pain was getting to you. You knew you could fight it. You had to.

"Oh he's safe. He's watching even! I would ask you to say hello but he can't hear you. And you certainly can't wave to him," she smiled nodding to the camera. If he was watching, then he was alive. You sighed softly and focused back on the ropes behind you. You had to get back to him. "I would've done away with the ropes, it's not elegant at all.", Rika said, dramatically fluttering her eyelashes. "But you really can't be trusted, can you, Sarah?" You looked up at Rika sharply. "How did I know your real name? Oh please, who do you think named you?", she went on. "You were supposed to be my greatest gift to the world. But you weren't. You were a curse the day you came into this earth. You obviously don't remember. But I do. You think you're a hero? All those deaths, everything that ever happened was your fault. You ruined all those lives. You ruined my life. I lost everything because of you. I was fine until you came along. You destroyed EVERYTHING!", she screamed, throwing her fists at you, blonde hair flying everywhere. She got you in the gut first, and then your face, but it wasn't too bad. You couldn't make sense of what she meant.  _She named me?_

_"_ You really are losing your mind! I'm not your daughter. I can't be. Our ages don't even add up....oh", you stopped short.  _She named me. She hated me. "_ Oh figured it out now, did you?", Rika snapped, scratching you across the face. Your knots were starting to come lose. You looked up and watched Saeran. He was conscious and breathing. Strangely enough, the serum wasn't doing much damage to you anymore. Rika was still screaming, so you watched her again. She was starting to unravel. You didn't care about her, but you did about the rest of the RFA. You had a family now. And you were not going to give that up for anyone. 

"You came along, and I lost Mama. Papa too. And then Yousung's stupid family took me in. I lost my darling Dubu too. All because of you. You see, you were what made me want to make a perfect world. With no pain. With no fear. No hurt or anger. You inspired me. You made me what I am", she said. She was slowly breathing deep, her blonde hair curly and haywire. "Oh right, of course!", you replied sarcastically . "I planned and orchestrated everything from the moment I was born for your doom. You are mental. You made all the wrong choices and you know it. You have to take responsibility. You are the reason for everything not me-" "SILENCE! I will not be spoken back to!" Rika grabbed a small box off the tray and a carving knife. As she rushed to you, you grabbed the ropes holding you back and flung it over your head, grabbing her wrist. You swung her back against the wall, letting go of the rope. You heard her cry out but didn't turn back to look at her. You ran over to Saeran and began to undo his bindings. "No, get out.", he whispered, struggling to speak. "Oh so you're alive. That's good.", you said, undoing the last of the knots. You looked over your shoulder to see Rika struggling to get up. 

"She's probably never been hurt that way. She can't take much. Let's find Saeyoung and get out of here. Together.", you said back to Saeran, helping him up and out of the dimly -lit room. A short passageway was in front of you and another door. As you opened it, and looked around Saeran gasped. There was no one. "Where'd everyone go?", he whispered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. -Dobu means Tofu which refers to Rika's dog. I wanted to give him a name that wasn;t English :D
> 
> And so we are slowly drawing to a conclusion to the all asking question as to why Rika hated MC wanted her death and destruction.  
> Now that I've got everything in order I'll try to post enough to complete the whole story. 
> 
> Fingers crossed it happens over the weekend! ^_^  
> Vini Out! ~


End file.
